The Other Princess
by Funny.Bonez
Summary: When Morgana runs away after finding out she is to be married to the prince of Camelot, it is up to Gwen to step in and take her place. But with all the twist and turns that life has to offer, can Gwen really handle marrying Arthur? Or will she run to? AU
1. Chapter 1: Guinevere Le Fay

The Other Princess

Chapter 1: Guinevere Le Fay

I was seven when my father passed away, leaving me alone, and an orphan in King Gorlois' kingdom. Morgana was my best friend and my sole comfort during these times. I honestly do not know what I would have done without her there with me. Morgana was the only daughter of the King and queen, and the sole heir to the throne. She was a lady with the highest etiquette, even at 8 years old, and had people waiting on her hands and feet. She was very picky with whom she trusted, and fortunately I had proven to be worthy. She was a very caring person, and the people loved her for that, her father, however was not so kind.

King Gorlois was not always the friendliest person. In his earlier years he strived for power, and his people suffered. One day while I was out playing with the neighborhood children, a handful of the royal guards came marching down the streets. Parents came running from their homes to grab their children and lead them inside. A few other orphans and I were left alone on the now empty streets.

"You there," a royal guard singled me out. He walked up to me and took hold of my arm. "How old are you?"

"I am 9 Sir," I told him nervously. I was scared and on the verge of tears.

"Where are your parents?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Dead Sir, I am alone."

"You are an orphan?" I nodded and he squeezed my hand a little tighter. "What about those children." He used his free hand to point at the other children, who were trying to hide behind poles and barrels.

"They are orphans as well Sir."

He signaled the other royal guards and they went and gathered up the other orphans. They started leading us farther and farther away from the compound. I was terrified and had no clue where they were taking us. I looked around trying to spot any of the other children, and a flash of blue caught my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

The guard holding on to me turned to face a reeling Morgana.

"My lady," he addressed her with a small bow, the rest of the guards did the same as well.

"I asked a question. What are you doing?" She repeated.

"Orders from the king my lady; all people that are not contributing to the kingdom's taxes are to be banished from the kings land and that includes the orphans."

Morgana looked from the guard to me with a terrified look on her face. I was sure mine was equally as terrifying.

"I want them all taken to the castle this instant," she demanded.

The guards did as was requested. They knew better than to mess with their lady.

* * *

><p>We were taken to the throne room within the castle, where we went to face the king and queen. Morgana stormed up to her parents.<p>

"Father, what is the meaning of this?"

"Morgana, you would not understand," King Gorlois told her.

"Father, you must reconsider. This is madness!" I could hear her voice break as she tried to keep it steady.

"Morgana –"

"Father, I will never forgive you if you make Gwen leave." Tears were falling from her eyes.

The king looked at his daughter with sympathy. He turned to look at the queen, who smiled warmly at him.

"Everyone leave the room," he ordered.

The guard began leading me out of the room, but Morgana stopped him by taking hold of my hand. The guard released me and followed the others out of the door. Morgana and I stood in the middle of the room holding tightly onto each other's hands. The king stared at the two of us, thinking of what to do next.

"Your highness, can we not make an exception," Queen Vivienne asked the king.

"I cannot look weak to my people. That would lead to anarchy."

"Then what about a ward."

"I have no need for the use of that, I might as well just make her our child," he proclaimed sarcastically.

"Then shall we make her our child?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Why not; we had always talked about having another child"

"Yes, a boy."

"Come now my king, I have always dreamed of another child. We were lucky with Morgana. She needs a companion, and Guinevere is her dearest friend," The queen placed a hand on the kings shoulder and looked at him with pleading eyes.

He looked agitated, but eventually gave in to her.

"Young lady, come forward and state your name," he said to me. I did as was told.

"My name is Guinevere Leodegrance, Sire." I knelt down on one knee before him and looked upon the floor. I was too frightened to make eye contact. The King stood up from his throne and came to stand in front of me.

"Guinevere Leodegrance," He took the sword from his hip and placed the tip upon my left shoulder and then my right, "I now pronounce you Princess Guinevere Le Fay."

Morgana squealed as she ran up to her father to embrace him.

"Thank you my Lord, you will not regret this decision," she told the king as she let go of him and went to my side.

"I better not Morgana. Now take your sister to the seamstress, she is in need of a new wardrobe."

Morgana hooked her arm with mine and we both began leaving the throne room. She was giddy with excitement, whereas I, on the other hand, was baffled and confused. As we walked out the doors, two things hit me like a force of nature.

One, I was no longer Guinevere Leodegrance, daughter of the Blacksmith Thomas and Maire Leodegrance.

Two, I was a princess in the kingdom of Carmelide.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter from Camelot

**Thank you for reviews! I realiazed too late that I did not address anything in the first chapter. So here it is: **

**1. I do not own Merlin (but that show is my obsession)**

**2. This is an AU story (which I'm sure we all figured out)**

**3. ... thats it really.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: The Letter from Camelot

~10 years later~

Gwen stood by her window staring out at the people below her. The first signs of light had just engulfed the sky and the markets were bustling as venders tried to set up before everyone set off to their daily duties. A light knock was heard on her door and she turned away from the window just as her sister entered the room.

"Gwen, what are you doing?" Morgana questioned as she went over to stand beside her.

"Just looking out at the people getting ready for the day," she told her. Morgana chuckled at her answer.

"You would think at 19 you would be tired of seeing such things. There are so much better things to do."

"I like it. It makes me wonder what might be happening in town."

"Well you can stop wondering. I'll take you down there after breakfast. Father gave me lots of gold for my birthday, so we can go buy things."

"That's very nice of you Morgana. Now what do you need from me?" Guinevere knew her sister very well, and she didn't do anything without a return favor.

"Gwen, you think so little of me," she said pretending to be insulted.

"Morgana"

"Alright, I wish to visit Princess Elena," she admitted.

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her, she was very curious as to why her sister wanted to see the princess. They may have been friends, but not so close as to make personal, unrequested visits. She did not push the subject.

"Fine, I shall accompany you. It would be nice to see my dear friend again."

"Wonderful," Morgana said excitedly. She hooked her arm in Gwen's and started escorting them out of the room. "Come; let us go before father has a fit that we have not made an appearance at breakfast yet."

They walked down the hall to the dining room. The guards opened the grand doors and they entered. Their parents were already seated at their regular seats and the food was already laid out in front of the table. Morgana sat to her father's right and Gwen to his left. They all said their good mornings and proceed to indulge in their food.

"Guinevere," her father always called her by her full name, "where is your servant?"

Gwen felt no need to have a servant wait on her hands and feet and had requested not to have one. Her father would not hear of it and she was given one regardless, but unlike Morgana, who had her servant with her everywhere she went, Gwen sent hers to help out around the castle.

"I sent her on an errand Father," she told the King. He seemed satisfied with the answer.

The king and queen talked business of the kingdom while Morgana and Gwen made silent conversations with their eyes. When all had fallen silent, Morgana took the opportunity to inform their parents of their trip.

"Father, Gwen and I have decided on a trip to visit King Godwyn's palace."

The King looked at her with a questioning look, "For what reasons?"

"The Princess Elena has asked me and Gwen to go and visit her," she lied.

Morgana was terrible at lies, and Gwen felt that any minute their father would discover this and punish both of them.

"Alright, but I want the both of you back by first light tomorrow."

Gwen was shocked he had agreed, but pleased as well. As they finished up their breakfast, a messenger entered the room holding a red letter.

"Sire, a letter from Camelot," He handed the letter to the king, bowed, and left.

The king's face lit up as he opened the letter. He read it silently to himself and then placed it in his pocket.

"What was the letter about father," Morgana asked.

"Nothing serious, just good news; you girls should get going if you want to make the trip there and back in time." He called for a guard, and one came marching in to the room.

"Yes Sire"

"Assemble 6 knights to accompany my daughters to King Godwyn's Kingdom."

"Right away sire."

Morgana and Gwen left the dining room and got ready to leave for the journey.

* * *

><p>It took half a day's ride to reach Princess Elena's Kingdom, and most of the ride was filled with Morgana complaining of having too many guards around. Gwen just zoned her out and tried focusing on her beautiful surroundings. It had been months since she last left the castle, and it felt good to be outside again.<p>

"Gwen, are you listening?"

"Yes, Morgana"

"Good. Then do you agree?"

"Not at all, I think father was right to have sent us with so much protection. They do have bandits everywhere," Gwen informed her.

"You sound like mother," Morgana said under her breath.

"My ladies," the guard leading the pack said, "We have arrived."

They entered the castle and were greeted with hugs from Princess Elena, who had spotted their horses from afar and waited downstairs until they arrived.

"Gwen, Morgana, what a pleasant surprise," Elena said as she ushered them into the castle walls.

"I actually have business to attend too inside your kingdom and thought it best to say hello, and Gwen was equally as excited to see you," Morgana told her.

Gwen looked at Morgana confused. 'What business could she possibly have to attend in this kingdom,' she thought.

"I hope you do not think me rude, but I must excuse myself. I promised I wouldn't be late to meet."

"Not at all Morgana, please go and do what you have too. I will take care of Gwen while you are away."

"You are too kind Elena. I shall see you both later," and with that Morgana was off to her business.

"Gwen, I am quite happy that you have come to visit. I was in the process of sending you another letter with grand news." Elena was nothing but smiles and excitement. Gwen wondered what had happened to her since they had last seen each other.

"What is it Elena?" Gwen questioned, anxious to know.

"I am betrothal!" She said excitedly.

Gwen was shocked. Her mind went blank and all she could say was, "What?"

"Yes, I am, my father arranged it" Elena was unfazed by her reaction.

"To whom," she asked when some of the shock wore off.

"The Foreign prince I told you about. Oh Gwen, he is so kind, you would just love him."

"When will you be married?"

"When he arrives in a couple of days," she told her, "You must attend Gwen, both you and Morgana. You are both such dear friends to me."

"Oh course we will come, we would not miss it for anything in the world," Gwen said and hugged her friend tightly, "I am so happy for you."

They spent the rest of the day chatting about old things and new and even wedding preparations. It wasn't until night fall that Morgana returned.

"We must be going Elena, we are on a timed visit," Gwen told her friend as they made their way to the front of the castle, "Thank you for your hospitality. We shall see each other soon again."

Gwen hugged her friend and mounted herself on her horse. They rode off to their own kingdom once more, and Gwen waved at Elena until she was out of sight.

The ride through the kingdom was silent, but once outside of the compound, Gwen began to talk.

"Morgana, that was so rude of you to leave the whole day. You did not spend any time with Elena at all." She was mad at Morgana.

"She understood," Morgana defended.

"That is not the point. Think of how bad you made Father look."

"Calm down Gwen, nothing is going to tarnish his reputation. Father is more powerful than you think."

They rode in silence for a moment as Gwen tried to think of what she meant by that. She dropped the subject and focused on trying to see through the darkness. She thanked the heavens that it was a full moon.

"Well, in your absence you missed some very interesting news," Gwen exclaimed when she felt up to talking again. It was hard for her to stay mad at her sister.

"Yeah, like what?"

"Elena is betrothal."

Morgana nearly fell off her horse. "What!" she said in disbelief.

"To a foreign prince. Her father arranged it"

"I can not believe it. I would never allow father to do such things to me," Morgana stated.

"She's happy with everything. You should have seen her, she couldn't be more excited."

"Still, I could not do it, could you?" She asked.

"I don't know," Gwen answered truthfully.

The rest of the ride back home was spent with mindless chatter and yawns. They made it back in the dead of night, and went to their chambers with simply a good night.

* * *

><p>The next morning as Gwen was dreaming a very odd dream, she was awoken by her servant. It was a strange occurrence to happen. She usually was awake and dressed before her servant even called her for breakfast.<p>

"My lady, I have brought you some breakfast. Once you are done and dressed your father request your presence in the throne room," her servant informed her.

That was another odd thing. Usually she ate breakfast with her family. Her mother always claimed meals were the only time they got to spend time as a family, and she insisted they have every meal together. Gwen ate quickly and dressed. She and her servant hurried down the corridor and entered the throne room where they found the royal court, the king and queen, and Morgana with her servant waiting for her. She took her place among them.

"Now that we are all here, I have an announcement," the king held up the red letter, "I have been informed that King Uther of Camelot and his son Prince Arthur shall be arriving in our kingdom in 2 days. They are coming to once and for all untie our two kingdoms."

The king paused to look upon Morgana lovingly. He then continued, "By summer's end, my daughter, Princess Morgana Le Fay, shall marry Prince Arthur of Camelot."

Gwen nearly fainted as roars of cheers were shouted out. She turned to look over at Morgana, who had gone pale in the face and looked to be on the verge of fainting herself. Gwen immediately went by her side and took hold of her hand. Morgana needed support to get through the next few minutes as the members of the courts congratulated her.

When all the excitement had simmered down a little, the members of the court were excused from the room. Gwen and Morgana stayed behind to talk to their parents. Gwen knew an argument was about to take place between her father and her sister, and she probably should not be there for it, but Morgana needed her now, and she would not leave her.

"Morgana, Guinevere, why are you still here?" King Gorlois asked. He seemed to be oblivious to how Morgana was feeling.

"How could you even think to do something like that to me?" Morgana said seething with anger. Gwen felt the intensity of her anger as Morgana squeezed her hand a little too tightly.

"Morgana, it is for the good of the kingdom. You'll understand later"

"No, I will not. For I will not be marrying him," she said defiantly.

"The decision is made, you will marry him," Gorlois said getting irritated.

"I will not!" Morgana shouted.

The king stood to face her head on, "Morgana, You will do as I say. I am your king, and I have given an order. That is final! Now leave the throne room immediately."

Morgana stood there a minute longer before deciding to storm out of the room. Tears had already started forming in her eyes as she released Gwen's hand and removed herself from the room. Gwen curtsied to the king and queen and left the room as well. She raced down the hall trying to catch up to Morgana.

Morgana entered her chambers and Gwen followed.

"Morgana, I am so sorry," was the first thing Gwen could think of to say. She went to her sister and engulfed her in a hug.

"Do not worry Gwen, this wedding will not happen," she told her.

"Father does not seem to feel that way."

"Trust me, I will not be marrying this prince Arthur," She said his name as if it left an awful taste in her mouth.

"Well, I will stay with you, just as I shall stand beside your decision."

"You are too kind Gwen, just as you were that day we met. I am forever grateful that you are my sister. But I do wish to be alone. I need to think."

"I understand"

Gwen gave Morgana one more tight embrace and then left her chambers. She felt so helpless and sorry for her sister, but she refused to give up hope. She believed in Morgana, and knew she would do what was best.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it. It was longer than chapter one, and from here on out most of the chapters will be just as long (or longer). Only one other chapter thus far is shorter (I hope thats a good thing). Anywho, thanks again for reading (it makes me happy), and please review some more. I will try and update every week.<strong>

**p.s.- Can't wait for season 5 of Merlin. I heard it will air in September! So far, but i'll wait...since i have no other choice.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Arrangment

**OMG! You Guys are AWESOME! I LOVED all my reviews. They made me laugh, made me super happy, and inspired me! Thank you so much for continuing to read and review :D**

Chapter 3: The New Arrangement

Night had fallen, and no one had heard from Morgana since she had locked herself in her chambers and wished to be left alone. Gwen could not stand it anymore. She needed to make sure that Morgana was ok. Morgana had refused to come out to eat, and refused anyone who brought her food, so Gwen decided to take some food from dinner and save it to give to Morgana.

Gwen opened her door and peeked into the hall. It was very late, so no one was out roaming the castles. Gwen walked out into the hall and down to Morgana's chambers. She knocked lightly on Morgana's doors and waited to hear a response. She did not think anything of it when she did not get a reply. She figured Morgana thought it were one of the servants, and decided to enter her room without an invitation.

"Morgana, it's me, and I have brought dinner."

There was no answer. Gwen went over and lit a candle. She saw a motionless form in the bed and knew that it had to be Morgana trying to sleep.

"Come on Morgana, I know you're not sleeping," Gwen went over and pulled the sheets off the bed.

She was more than surprised to find pillows where she thought Morgana would have been. Confusion and fear surged through her body as she searched for Morgana. She walked around Morgana's chambers but found no sign of her.

"MORGANA," she screamed fearfully.

In a panic she ran out of the room and screamed for help. "Help! Someone please help me!"

A pack of guards came running through the hallways and surrounded her. They demanded to know what had happened.

"The lady Morgana has gone missing," she told them.

They immediately disbursed and started searching the castle grounds. Some searched Morgana's room while others roamed the castle. One guard went to alert the King and queen.

A few minutes into the search Gwen heard footsteps heading towards her.

"Guinevere," her mother called and hurried to comfort her.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King asked a guard.

"The lady Morgana has gone missing my Lord," the guard answered.

Gwen could see her mother tense as the information register to her. She sucked in a deep breath before questioning the guard herself.

"Has the whole castle been searched?"

"Yes my lady, so far there are no reports of her anywhere."

"Search again," The queen requested. He agreed and ran off to search for Morgana.

The king was angry with the whole incident, and was barking orders at anyone in sight. Gwen was cradling her mother, who was silently falling apart in her arms. She knew she had to be strong for both her parents.

"You there," the king stopped a passing guard, "send 10 of my knights to search the outlining and near kingdoms. There is a reward for whoever finds and brings her home first, double if she is brought back before morning." The guard nodded and ran off to spread the news.

The king turned to look at Gwen and the Queen. "Let us all go back to bed, we will be informed when Morgana is returned safely," he told them.

They agreed, and they all went their own way to their chambers. Gwen entered her quarters and tried to go to sleep, but she just could not. All she could think about was Morgana and where she might possibly be. She got out of bed and went over to her window where she stared out at the night sky. She closed her eyes and prayed.

"Please let Morgana be safe, and may she return safely and unharmed."

She opened her eyes again and looked down at the lower town. The knights were riding out into the outskirts of the kingdom. She silently wished them luck and a safe travel, then made her way back into her bed. She cuddled up under her covers and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning sun grazed her face with warmth and awoke Gwen from her slumber. She turned in her bed before fully opening her eyes.<p>

"You're finally awake my lady."

Gwen turned to look at her servant standing off in a corner waiting for her to start the morning.

"Good morning Ester," Gwen said groggily, "I hope you don't mind if I ask why you are just standing around."

"The king requested that I be here when you awake," she answered.

"I have told you before, its fine. There is no need for you to wait on me," Gwen reminded her.

"Your presence has been requested in the great hall," she said ignoring Gwen's previous comment.

"Did they mention what for?" she asked her servant.

"No, my lady"

Gwen frowned and slowly made her way out of bed. She got dressed quickly and left to the great hall to hear if they had news of Morgana. She entered the great hall and was greeted by the members of the court. She smiled at everyone and took her place among the crowd. Her parents had not yet arrived.

Her father walked in a few minutes later, but her mother was nowhere to be seen. She wondered why, and made a mental note to go check on her mother after the meeting had concluded.

"I have gathered you all here to announce a change in our preparations. As you all know, the princess Morgana has disappeared, thus foiling our previous arrangements, but thankfully I have another daughter," He pointed at Gwen and smiled warmly at her, "and she could save this whole operation with a simple yes."

The entire court turned to stare at Gwen, and she felt very uncomfortable under their gaze. She was being put on the spot and for what she did not know, but she knew that it would not be something good.

"Guinevere," he said singling her out, "Would you be as kind as to take Morgana's place, and wed the prince of Camelot?"

Gwen did not know what to say or how to react. All eyes were on her waiting anxiously for an answer. She did not want this, but she also knew she could not let down her father. He had done so much for her, taking her in and treating her as his own, it was time to repay the favor.

"Of course father, I would not mind at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Tereshe: You messages make me so happy, and I laugh every time I see them (cause I don't know a word of spanish). Thank goodness for Google translate<strong>

**Lara Smith: I don't want to give anything away...so i'll just say maybe...maybe not...(lol)**

**whitecrossgirl: I would too! but then when I set eyes on Arthur, I would no longer question it.**

**Kohimoana: Thank you for your review, it inspired me to finish the last chapter I was working on. I think I'm halfway through the story now.**

** arthurgwen2010: You know, I actually don't know where i made her go. But i'll slip in somewhere in the later chapters. **

**lilzipop: Next Chaper you will meet Arthur (I'm not sure if Merlin comes up in the next of the one after, but he's coming soon too).**

** PenGuinevere: I am the absolute worse at spelling and Grammar. I check every story 3 times (not all at once, but different days) or more before posting. I'll try to be a little more careful and watch out for my mistakes (i'll even start asking a friend to read them). Just remember that I am bad in this subject, so hang in there.**

**To everyone else: Thank you for the reviews! You guys Rock!**

**Next Chapter, Arthur Arrives!**


	4. Chapter 4: Guinevere meets Prince Arthur

**EARLY BIRD SPECIAL! Yes, this is a new update and its not saturday. The reason for this (besides the fact that you guys are awesome) is because I will not be here saturday, and I know a few of you guys look forward to my saturday updates. So I'm posting it early. I'll be back monday, and this will go back to normal after that.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Guinevere meets Prince Arthur<span>

As soon as the meeting was dismissed Gwen hurried out of the room. She had intentions of going to the gardens and taking time to think about what she had just agreed upon. She was stopped, however, my one of her mother's maids.

"My lady, the queen requests your presence in her chambers."

Gwen thanked the maid and changed her path to her mother's Chambers. Once there she knocked lightly on the door.

"Enter," she heard her mother's sweet voice command.

She pushed the doors open and found her mother at her desk looking quite lost.

"You wanted to see me mother"

Queen Vivienne turned to focus on Gwen and smiled. "Guinevere, please come sit down." She motions for her to sit in a chair right next to hers.

Gwen did as was told and sat down. She studied her mother for a long time before questioning her. The queen was a very beautiful woman. Morgana had received most of her features from her, which was very fortunate. They shared the same eyes, the same lips, the same figure, and even the same cheekbones. They both had very fare skin and had an appearance of grace and nobility. In fact, the only thing they did not share was a few age lines and their hair. Whereas Morgana's was long and black, the Queen's was medium length and blonde. She was usually a very happy woman, with a smile always plastered in her beautiful features, but today there was no smile, and her face was drawn and signs of depression were evident.

Gwen took hold of her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "They will find her mother, do not fret," she said with hopes of seeing her mother smile. She did not.

"Guinevere, I have called you here to see how you are doing. I take it the king has already asked you to take Morgana's place and informed you of the new plan," The queen said ignoring Gwen's earlier comment.

"I am fine," she lied.

"That is good to hear. So you promise not to leave me like Morgana," The queen said trying to make it seem like a joke, but Gwen knew the question was serious.

"I would not do that," she told her seriously.

The queen changed the subject, "So what is the new plan?"

"The wedding will continue as normal. I shall be married to Prince Arthur by summer's end. I am also to be known as the heir to –"

"He has made you the heir," the queen cut her off. Shock was written all over her face.

"Y-yes, the king has appointed me heir to the throne of Carmelide," Gwen said nervously.

Gwen watched as the queen boiled with rage. She stood up from her chair with fire blazing in her eyes.

"Has he forgotten that we already have an heir, it is our daughter Morgana. How dare he try to replace her as such. She is our only child. He shall not forget her. I will not let him." With that said, she stormed out of her chambers on a hunt to find the king.

Gwen was left alone in the room all but forgotten. Tears had formed in her eyes, and she tried her hardest not to make them fall. It was the first time in all the years she had been with royal family that she felt she did not belong. She was an outsider, and the Queens word, although not intended to hurt her, stabbed at her heart like a thousand swords. She got up from the chair and left the chambers racing down the halls until she got to the gardens. She ran through the gardens until she got to a place she knew no one would look, and she dropped down on the ground and cried.

* * *

><p>~A day later~<p>

The day had flown by as quickly as it had started, and before Gwen knew it, she was getting dressed for the arrival of the king and prince of Camelot. After Gwen's long cry, she had done what she always did; she got up, dusted herself off, and carried on with her day. The remainder of yesterday was hectic for her. She was forced to spend all day in meetings with the royal court. Her mother was not in attendance, but Gwen was almost relieved. She did not want to see her just yet.

Gwen was instructed on how to behave and what to say if certain questions were asked. She was told to not mention anything about Morgana, and to give the impression that she was an only child. All but two other kingdoms did not even know Gwen existed. It was a well kept secret that King Gorlois had two daughters. All others had only heard that the king was only able to bare one child, his lovely daughter. Fewer knew the name of his child, and they were willing to bank that the king and prince of Camelot fell into that category as well. After all, Camelot was one of the Kingdoms that were farther away. It was at the very least, 3 days ride.

Once Gwen was dressed she was taken to the entrance of the castle to await the arrival of the Camelot royals with her father and a few knights. She stood beside her father and tried her best to smile and not frown.

Her father was fidgeting without his knowledge.

"Father, do not be nervous, everything will be fine," she told him with the most genuine smile she could muster.

He smiled back at her and patted her lightly on the shoulder. "You are a good girl Guinevere. I thank you for that."

The king's gesture meant a lot to her. She was going to thank him, but hooves galloping closer to them distracted both of them and they looked over to see a group of knights entering the castle grounds. They stopped in front of where king Gorlois and his knights were standing.

An older gentleman got off of his horse and made his way towards the king with his arms already outstretched. King Gorlois stepped forward and mimicked him.

"Gorlois," the man said.

"Uther," the king responded.

They embraced each other as men would and stood staring at each other.

"How was your travel?" Gorlois asked Uther.

"Very well, not a single bandit in sight," Uther told him.

"I suspect they all went running when they saw the mighty Uther travelling this way," Gorlois commented and they both shared a laugh.

"It is very good to see you my friend," Uther patted Gorlois on the back once more, "Shall I present my son to you?"

"Please do."

Uther signaled to someone to come forward. A young man stepped away from the knights of Camelot and walked over to Gorlois and Uther.

"Gorlois, this is my son, Prince Arthur"

Arthur took hold of Gorlois' arm as a term of greeting, and Gorlois did the same.

"Very nice to meet you my boy," they released each other and Gorlois looked towards Gwen and signaled her with his eyes to come forward, "My I introduce my daughter, the Princess Guinevere."

Gwen curtsied and looked at the two men, who both held shocked expressions upon seeing her. Uther quickly hid his shock and took hold of Gwen's hand.

"What a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady," Uther said before placing a kiss on her hand. Gwen smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Sire, it is an honor to meet you as well." Uther released her hand and looked back at Gorlois. Arthur, on the other hand, did not even attempt to greet Gwen, he just kept staring at her. She pretended not to notice and acted as if she was fancying the knights of Camelot.

"Gorlois, where is the queen?" Uther said ignoring the two young people among them.

"She has fallen ill, and has been bed ridden. She promised to try and join us for the feast later," Gorlois explained. Uther seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Well, I think it is about time I get settled in. Gorlois, be a kind man and show me to my quarters," Uther said jokingly to his friend.

"Of course," he said and started leading his friend into the castle, he looked back at Gwen and Arthur and said, "Guinevere, please show Prince Arthur to his chambers." With that said, he and Uther disappeared into the castle.

Gwen turned to look at the prince, who had not yet stopped staring. She cleared her throat, and he seemed to have realized what he was doing. He finally looked away. "Shall I show you to your quarters?" She asked politely.

"Thank you, that would be lovely my lady," he said looking at her for a second before turning away.

"Gwen," she said automatically. She was so used to telling people to call her Gwen that the comment slipped out before she could stop it.

"Excuse me?" The prince asked confused.

"You may just call me Gwen," she said and started heading into the castle.

"Then you may refer to me as Arthur"

She turned around slightly to look at him, and she saw that he was smiling. She had to admit, he had a beautiful smile.

"Alright then, Arthur, please follow me"

He did as was told and followed Gwen into the castle and down the hall to fairly big sleeping chambers.

"I hope you will feel right at home. If you need anything please let me know. A servant will be by shortly to help you," she informed him.

"There will be no need for that, my manservant is just outside preparing to bring my things here."

"But, of course," she said and inwardly rolled her eyes. 'Goodness, he's one of those people,' Gwen thought. "I shall leave you to get settled."

She began to make her way towards the exit when he calls her back.

"Guinevere," he says and she turns back around to face him. He moves over to her, and for the first time Gwen really gets a look at him. He was handsome to say the very least. He had beautiful blonde hair, very manly features and eyes so blue the oceans would be envious. He was also very tall. He had to be at least a head taller than her.

He took her hand in his and bent down to kiss it, just as his father had done earlier. He looked back up at her and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Gwen smiled faintly at him before removing her hand from his grasp and excusing herself from the room. The young prince looked upon her retreating body, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized I cut this chapter at a really weird spot. I felt like more should have happed, but looking at the full story, it makes sense to stop it here and then start chapter 5. Any how, Thank you for the reviews again! All of them make me so happy! We'll be going back to our usual saturday updates starting March 10th. I might do another update before that just cause I feel the gab between now and then is so long<strong>**. We'll see!**

**Thanks for being awesome my fellow readers and reviewers! I gladly accept that you are stealing my heart, piece by piece, with your words of imspiration and love.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

**I felt bad making you guys wait so long, so you guys are getting a treat. A****n update today and one on saturday (so we can go back to normal). There is more merlin in this chapter, and a lot more Arthur and Gwen interaction in saturdays update (chapter 6). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: First Impressions<span>

Gwen sat behind her desk thinking deeply to herself. She had walked back to her room as soon as she had left Arthur's chambers. She had a lot to think about. Everything was suddenly starting to become real. It was as if she was being awakened from a dream, but instead of leaving the nightmare behind it had become her reality. She sighed deeply and thought of her soon to be husband. There was no denying that the young prince was handsome, almost too handsome to be real, but she could tell by his attitude he was arrogant. Something she feared she would have to get used to, or ignore for the remainder of her life as his queen.

She got up from her chair and walked over to her window. She looked outside for a long while, looking out at the horizon. Gwen began to wonder if she really could go through with the whole sham. A loveless marriage was not exactly what she had dreamed of when she thought of her marriage, but then again a prince was never involved either. Gwen had learned from a very young age that since she was not from royal blood it was very unlikely that any prince would want to marry her. She was to be married off to a knight of noble standing, and the knight was to be of her choosing. She had yet to have chosen one, but she was preparing herself to get to know at least one of them better before her 20th Birthday next year. All those thoughts were now forgotten and no longer necessary.

Feeling the need for a distraction, she exited her chambers and left for the lower town. On her way out of the castle she spotted a young man struggling with his belongings. He had about 20 bags that he was trying to balance and carry into the castle at once. He fumbled and all of the bags fell out of his hands and scattered around him on the floor. Gwen frowned and went over to help him.

"Here sir, let me help you with that," she said as she started picking up bags. They were quite heavy, and Gwen was only able to carry 6.

"Thank you so much my lady," the young man said with grateful smile.

"It's Gwen," she corrected him.

"Gwen. It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Merlin."

"A pleasure as well Merlin," She said as they began making their way into the castle, "Did you travel from Camelot as well?"

"Yes, Indeed I did"

"Oh, then you must be part of the royal party. I welcome you," Gwen said trying to be friendly. Merlin just laughed.

"Not at all," he told her.

"A knight then?" She asked.

"You're getting farther and farther from my true representation," he teased playfully.

"I got it, you have to be another of the kings sons. Am I being graced with the presence of a prince?" She said playing along. They both shared a laugh before Merlin finally came clean.

"I am actually a servant."

She looked at him in somewhat disbelief. "No, that cannot be. You are entirely too friendly and pleasant to work as a maid. All the servants I know are tired and always complaining."

"You are too kind Gwen," he smiled at her again, and Gwen thought that he had a wonderful smile. It even made her feel better about the day. "I have yet to ask you who you might be," he said as they stopped in front of a door.

Gwen was about to answer when the doors flew open to reveal a very frustrated looking Arthur.

"Merlin, it's about time you brought the rest of my stuff. What were you doing, sitting on them? Honestly Merlin, I have yet to meet a servant worse than you."

Through all his yelling Arthur had yet to notice Gwen standing a little behind Merlin, but she did notice him. She was stunned at how utterly rude he was to Merlin.

"Well, come in and put my stuff down, don't just stand there all day," he said to Merlin.

Merlin walked pass him and entered his chambers, Gwen followed. It wasn't until she had stepped through the door that Arthur registered who it was carrying the remainder of his belongings.

"Guinevere," he said shocked to see her.

"Yes Price Arthur?" She said as she placed his things down where Merlin had put the others. She turned to face him afterwards. Confusion was written all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She was sure he was not dumb enough not to know the answer. She was just carrying his bags a minute ago.

"I was helping Merlin with your belongings. He was struggling outside and I thought it best to assist him."

"There was no need for that, Merlin's a big boy he could have handled it. Beside, one of my knights could have helped him as well. Those are quite heavy you know."

Gwen felt her blood boiling, but she refrained from making her temper get the best of her. "I am quite capable of doing things myself. On the contrary, as they may have been heavy for you, I found that they were quite lite," she lied.

Arthur looked baffled, and Gwen took this opportunity to make her exit.

"Thank you Gwen," Merlin said from behind her.

Arthur punched him quite hard in the arm and said in a low voice, "That is the lady Guinevere to you Merlin. You do not refer to the princess as 'Gwen'."

Gwen left the room and went as she had planned down to the lower town to shop.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at the edge of the bed as Merlin packed away some things in cabinets. He was lost in though and quite perplexed with the lady Guinevere. Merlin was chatting away nonsense that Arthur was not paying attention to at all, but that was not unusual.<p>

"Do you like her?" Merlin asked and Arthur was drawn from his thoughts.

"What?" Arthur asked confused as to what he was talking about.

"The Lady Guinevere, do you like her? She is quite beautiful, if I may say."

"Merlin, any woman you find even remotely attractive must have something wrong with her," He said jokingly. Merlin gave him a sarcastic smile and continued with his work.

"So you do not like her?" Merlin asked as he threw some clothes into the drawer.

"I did not say that," Arthur defended.

"But you did not say you did," Merlin countered.

"Merlin," Arthur stated frustrated.

"What is it about her that you do not like," He continued, ignoring Arthur's warning.

"It's not that I do not like her."

"Then what," Merlin pestered.

"I feel…," he began, but did not want to finish. Merlin gave him a look that indicated he was waiting for an answer. "I feel as if she does not like me," he finally said.

"You! Impossible! How could she not, I mean, look at you! Your arrogant, a prat, a dolophead, you over work your manservant, am I missing anything," Merlin said playfully. Arthur was not amused.

"Merlin"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Shut up."

"Yes Sire."

Merlin proceeded to throw things in Arthur's closet while he wallowed in a corner. With nothing more for him to do he decided to leave Merlin to his duties in peace.

"I am going out," he told Merlin as he headed for the door.

"Where too," Merlin asked.

"Nowhere," he answered, "Oh, and Merlin, since you are feeling up to being a joker today, perhaps you can give me one more performance by cleaning my boots, polishing my armor, and looking after all of the nobles from Camelot's horses."

Merlin's face fell into a frown. "I hardly see how that is funny."

"Oh but it is Merlin," He went over to Merlin to pat him on the back, "it is funny for me." Arthur smirked happily at his manservant's displeasure and left his chambers.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat by the meadow throwing small stones that lay amongst her into the water. She was trying very hard not to think of a certain prince, but was failing miserably. 'Oh, he's just awful,' she thought. In the moment, she was quite happy that Morgana had run away. She did not like the idea of her sister being subjected to such a cruel man. Gwen always said that she could tell a good man by the way he treats his subjects, the same went for kings. If a king treated his servants right then he would treat his people right as well. Arthur was in no way ready to be a king, at least not a good one. She threw another rock forcefully into the water. It made a nice splashing sound.<p>

"My lady"

Gwen turned around to see a little boy no older than 5 standing behind her. "Yes," she asked as she got up and walked over to him.

"This is for you." He handed her a folded piece of paper with nothing written on its front. She took it and thanked him. He ran off after that to go play with the other children. Gwen unfolded the paper and found that it was indeed a letter addressed to her. It read:

_Gwen,_

_I hope you are not angry with me, I honestly did not intend for things to happen as such, but I just could not stand by and watch my life fall apart. There is another who holds my heart, and I have forever promised it to him. I knew you would worry, so I had to write to you. Do not worry about me, I am safe. Do not come searching for me either, I am no longer in our kingdom, and do not tell father that you have received word from me. I remember the first day we met Gwen. You were merely 5 and I, 6, and I had defied my father to run down to the meadow to play with children my own age. Remember how I had fallen in and got soaked and scrapped my knee. You took me back home that day, and even told father that you had teased me to come down to the meadow with you to prove I was a worthy princess, and you did it all so I would not have to be punished, even though you knew your father would punish you later when he got you back home. I knew then that I could trust you with anything, just as I know now that I can trust you with this secret. I will send another letter soon, so try and stay around the town more often._

_Morgana_

Gwen clutched the letter to her chest, happy to have heard from Morgana. She was safe, and that pleased Gwen tremendously. She felt the tears forming in her eyes and she fought with them not to fall. She missed Morgana more than she would ever know. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned against a nearby tree holding the letter dearly to her heart.

"Lady Guinevere," a familiar voice called to her. She turned away from it to hide the letter and compose herself. "Are you alright my lady?" She turned back to face them.

"I am fine prince Arthur," she said and tried her best to imitate a casual smile.

He walked closer to her, and examined her closely. "You do not look fine, is something troubling you?"

She shook her head and said, "No, not at all."

He did not believe her, she could tell, but she still was reluctant to say any more. "You know my lady—"

"Gwen," she corrected him.

"Sorry. Gwen, you know you should feel free to tell me anything. We are, after all, engaged to be married."

As he spoke the words all of Gwen's other problems came flooding back to her. She refrained from frowning.

"Prince Arthur—"

"Just Arthur," this time he corrected her.

"Arthur," she asked, "Do you really want to marry me?"

Arthur was taken off guard with her question. He had not expected her to be so blunt. He wondered if this was a trick. He did not know whether to answer it truthfully or not.

"Excuse me?" He said when he couldn't think of anything else to say. Gwen knew he had heard her correctly.

"I just thought that if you really wanted to marry me that we should probably get to know each other better. That is, if you're willing to go through with this arranged marriage," she explained.

Arthur let out a deep sigh and looked her square in the eye. "I have no choice; my father has been working on this arrangement since I was a child. To join our kingdoms will bring nothing but peace and joy throughout the lands," he admitted.

"I see," was all Gwen could say. There was a long moment of silence between them before Gwen broke it, "We better be getting back to the palace for the feast. My father would have my head if I were late."

"May I escort you back to the palace," Arthur asked as he extended his hand for her.

"There is really no need," she said shyly.

"Oh, but I have to disagree, I think there is every need."

Gwen guessed he had a point, and slowly placed her hands on his. His hands were very warm, and felt just like a man who yielded a sword daily. Gwen felt all warm inside. In all honesty, this was the first time she had held the hand of a man that was not her father, and it felt wonderful. She had to distract herself so she would not blush.

"May I ask you another question," she asked as they began heading towards the castle.

"Go ahead."

"How old are you?"

He smiled to himself before answering, "21."

"A year older than Morgana," The moments the words slipped out of her mouth she wished she could take them back. She was warned not to mention anything about Morgana.

"Who is Morgana," he asked curiously. Quick on her feet, Gwen came up with the best answer she could think too say.

"She is my dearest friend."

"I see; shall I be meeting her soon?" He asked.

"Probably not, she is away for a while."

They walked in silence once more. Children of all ages played around them and Gwen smiled as she remembered a time when she and Morgana use to run around as they did.

"You know, I have yet to ask you a question," Arthur said breaking the silence between them.

"If it is permission you are seeking, it is fine. You may ask away," she told him.

"How do you feel about having to marry?"

She had a feeling he would ask that question, and she had prepared herself.

"It was expected. If not you it would have been another prince," she answered. Arthur did not seem satisfied with the answer.

"Next question," he said and turned his head to look at her, "How do you feel about me?" This question Gwen was not prepared for, and she was thrown off guard. Did she dare tell the truth?

"I fear I do not know you yet to pass any judgment," she lied. He seemed content with the answer and fell silent again.

"What of you? How do you feel about me?" She asked him, curious to see what he would say.

He took time to think of the right words before speaking his mind. "From what Merlin has told me, you seem to be quite kind. What I have observed is that you are more reserved, but I hope in time that will change." They came upon the castles doors and Arthur stepped in front of her to stop them from entering. "In time, we shall see." He released her hand and stepped aside so she may enter the castle. She walked away, but turned back once she had touched the door knob.

"Arthur," she called to his retreating body. He was heading off to find his knights in the training field, but stopped and turned around when he heard her call his name. "My father thinks it best that we know each other before our wedding. It would please them him and your King enormously if they thought we got along," she paused for a moment as she mentally forced herself to continue, "So, would you be so kind as to escort me to the feast tonight?" It was the most forward thing Gwen had ever done, and she felt quite embarrassed. She wanted him to answer quickly so she could enter the castle and hide her face from him.

"It would be my pleasure," he said with a smile that made Gwen's heart race. She curtsied and quickly entered the castle.

* * *

><p>Uther stood by his window watching his son and the princess exchange words before departing. He was very curious about the princess. He was more than sure that either Gorlois or Vivienne was not her real family. He had never heard anything about his friend leaving the bed of his wife for another's, but he would not put it past him. He, himself had been known to seek the beds of others back in his days. The stranger thing that he could not get out of his mind was that he could not pinpoint whose child she may be. She had no features what-so-ever from the lady Vivienne, nor from Gorlois. Through reasoning, he pinpointed the child to be Gorlois' bastard. It would not make sense for Gorlois to appoint that girl an heir knowing it was not his. His friend was not that kind of man. Furthermore, if Vivienne would have had an illegitimate child, Gorlois would have had her burned at the steak. It was impossible to pass the princess off as Gorlois'.<p>

There was also one more thing troubling him. He could have sworn, without a doubt, that Gorlois' daughter was named Morgana. Uther had long ago sent a man to spy on Gorlois' kingdom when he had first heard that there was an heir to his thrown. Uther was no fool; there were many kings that wished to inherit Gorlois' lands and what better way to do it than through a marriage and a peace offering. As a means of setting plans in action, Uther had a spy bring back information on the child, the king, and queen. His spy returned with fortunate news that as of yet the child was the only concern to both the king and queen, and no other rivals has bargained their sons for the child's hand in marriage. He also announced that the child was in fact a girl, and the king had given her the name Morgana. One could not imagine his surprise when he first laid eyes on 'Guinevere'. She was defiantly not what he had expected.

But he put those thoughts aside, for now. All he cared about now was the union of his son to the heir of Carmelide. He moved away from the window and went over to his bed just as a knock was heard on his door.

"Enter," he said.

A maid peeked through the doors. "Sir, the feast will begin in a little while. I am here to help you get ready. I shall be your servant for the remainder of your stay."

He signaled for her to come in and she did. They began preparing him for the feast

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this <strong>

**More saturday. Reviews are loved! and much appreciated! to my faithful readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome (and you know who you are. lol)!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Feast

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I can't believe I let saturday pass by without even realizing it. I worked a really long shift that day. Today has really, really been bad, but at least I remember to update. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please forgive me for the lateness.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The Feast<span>

Lying lazily in her bed in her empty room, Gwen felt quite alone. It was a feeling she was not used too. From before she could remember, Gwen had always had somebody there with her, someone she loved, and loved her in return. In the beginning it was her parents, and once they had passed away it was Morgana. There was never a day that would go by that Gwen had not seen Morgana, and once they had become sisters, it turned to never an hour would go by without them being attached at the arms. Gwen basically woke up in the morning to walk beside Morgana and gossip. Without her there she was lost. She honestly could not focus, or think straight. She was in a haze all day, and just followed what others told her.

Gwen curled up into a ball as she began to wonder what she had done before Morgana. She could not remember. So she tried to think of what she could do. She could seek a relationship with the queen, but remembering her earlier outburst made Gwen throw that thought out. Then what about the king? To be truthful, Gwen was not that close to either of her parents. She knew they cared for her, and thought well of her, but deep down she knew they did not love her. They may have adopted her, but she was not their child, and they did not love her like they would have loved a blood child. They did not even give her privileges that any given princess should possess. She was treated more as a noble that anything else.

Morgana, however, did treat her as if they were blood. She truly did love Gwen like no other, and Gwen felt the same. They were so close that people, who met them for the first time and did not know the background of their story, immediately assumed they were sisters. Elena use to refer to them as two sides of the same coin. Gwen smiled as the memory of that reference came back to her.

Some would say that Gwen lived in the shadows of her sister, and that she really had no identity other than being known as the other princess, or Morgana's little sister, but Gwen felt that even that was better than where she was now. She was alone, completely alone, and it scared her.

"Guinevere," a voice from beyond her door said, and a knock followed moments later.

She wiped away a few tears that had fallen without her knowledge, and got out of bed to answer the door. She opened the door just enough to peek her head out.

"Yes," she said to Arthur. He was dressed in a dark brown jacket with no sleeves, and a long sleeve dark brown shirt under that. He wore his red Camelot robe and his crown.

"Are you not ready?" He asked as a general question.

Gwen had been placed in her gown since they had parted and she had gone to her chambers. The king had sent her servant to wait for her to return so she could help her get dressed as soon as she walked into her room. Unfortunately, her servant had left before she could help her put on her necklace. Gwen had attempted to do it for quite a while, but the clasp was so tiny, and her dress so elaborate, her arms got tired quickly, and she gave up on it after the 20th attempt. She would have opted to go without it, but it was a gift from her mother before she had passed away, and Gwen always wore it when she felt she needed luck, or something reassuring to get her through an event.

"I am, I just need you to help me with my necklace, if you do not mind."

Arthur smiled at her and replied, "I do not mind."

Gwen opened the door fully to allow him inside. Arthur froze for a moment as he finally got to look at her entirely. She was dressed in the most beautiful purple dress that he had ever seen. She wore it with a gold belt and a gold bracelet. Her dress was also so long it had a small train. Her curly hair was set free and fell all around her.

"You look beautiful," the words left his mouth before he had time to register them.

She smiled at him warmly. "Thank you."

Gwen moved away from the door to go get her necklace, and Arthur stepped inside. Just as he did so, a very loud ripping sound was heard throughout the room, and Gwen stopped immediately where she was standing, Arthur stood frozen stiff as well. She was afraid to look behind her, but she did anyway. At the hem of her dress, a gaping hole as big as her index finger had been torn. She looked from it to Arthur's boot, which was standing atop of her train, and then up at Arthur, who had the guiltiest expression on his face.

"My dress," she said in a whisper.

"I am so sorry Guinevere," he began apologizing. He removed his shoe from her train and made his way over to her. "Shall I fetch the seamstress?" He wanted to make things better.

Gwen waved her hand around and told him, "Do not worry, it is fine. I have a needle and thread somewhere in this room."

Arthur stood in the middle of the room not knowing what to do as Gwen went around the room searching for a needle and thread until she found one. She went to work on her dress right away.

"You may sit at my desk, if you would like," she told Arthur as she continued to mend her dress. Arthur sat and stared at her until she was done.

"All fixed," she declared when she had fixed the dress back to perfection.

"I am amazed! I have never met a princess that knew how to use a needle and thread," he told her.

"I needed to do something to pass the time. I have a lot of free time," she said making a joke.

He smiled at her humor, and Gwen felt that warm feeling again. Feeling the awkwardness approaching Arthur cleared his throat to change the subject.

"About that necklace"

"Oh, yes," she said as she went to retrieve her necklace and hand it to Arthur.

He was careful not to step on her dress as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you so much," she said when he was done. He just nodded and afterwards extended his arm so she may wrap hers around his. As she wrapped her arms around his a brief image of Morgana flashed into her head.

"Shall we head to the feast," Arthur asked as he looked down into Gwen's eyes. He noted how they sparkled and made his mouth dry. 'She truly is beautiful,' he thought.

"Yes, let us get this over with," she said with a shy smile. They left her room and headed down the hall to the feast.

* * *

><p>The feast was booming with sound. Laughter could be heard coming from every side of the banquet hall. Gwen was seated next to Arthur and his knights, and had spent most of the night making light conversation with her servant as Arthur talked with his knights.<p>

"How are the castle duties? I hope they are not too much," she asked her maid.

"No, not at all my lady, they are actually quite enjoyable. My dearest friend has began working in the castle, so we do all of our duties together," she answered happily. Gwen was happy to see her maid so cheerful.

"That is wonderful." A moment of silence passed between them as her maid looked as if she was contemplating to ask her something. She finally asked the question she had been dying to ask since yesterday.

"Are you alright my lady? I know how close you and the lady Morgana were, so this cannot be easy without her."

Gwen smiled sadly before taking a quick look back at Arthur to make sure he was not listening. He was not. Gwen looked back at her maid.

"Do you mind if I confide with you elsewhere?" She asked politely.

"Of course, my lady, not at all, we may find refuge in the kitchen."

Gwen got up from her chair and silently followed her maid into the kitchen. The sweet smell of cakes and other dessert filled the air and delighted her nose. Her maid took her to a corner away from the bustling workers, where there was some privacy.

"What is it my lady," her maid asked curiously.

"I wanted to ask you if you could please refrain from asking about the lady Morgana around our guest." Her maid nodded, understanding what she meant.

"I am sorry. The entire staff had been warned of this, and I should have known better, but I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Gwen smiled at her maid, grateful for her concern. She wanted to trust Ester, and confide in her. She feared holding her feelings in was driving her to the point of insanity.

"I fear I am not as alright as I should be." Her maid looked at her sympathetically. "I do not know what to do without her," Gwen admitted.

Ester engulfed her in a tight hug. She was very fond of Gwen, and had always wished only the best for her. Seeing her this way made her want to take all her pain away, but Ester knew she could do nothing but offer her a hug as comfort. She prayed though, that Gwen would find herself soon.

* * *

><p>Arthur had felt when Gwen got up to leave, but he had figured she had gone to the bathroom, but she had been gone too long for that to be true. He began to wonder where she might have ventured off too.<p>

Merlin was standing in the shadows just behind him trying to avoid doing any work. Arthur called for him to come forward, he was pretty sure Merlin would have seen where she was heading.

"Yes Arthur," Merlin asked once he approached him.

"Did you see where Guinevere went off too," he asked him. Merlin couldn't help but smile at his question. He had a feeling Arthur would eventually fall for her beauty. He could tell she had caught Arthur's interest.

"She headed into the kitchen with her maid," Merlin informed him.

"Thank you Merlin," Merlin turned to walk away when Arthur stopped him once more, "Oh, and Merlin."

"Yes Arthur"

"Take that smog smile off your face, you look ridiculous." Merlin immediately stopped smiling.

Arthur got up from his chair and made his way into the kitchen. All the workers stopped when they saw him and bowed when he passed their way. He only slightly acknowledged them as he searched the kitchen. He spotted Gwen's maid in a corner cradling something. He went over to ask her where he might find Gwen, but stopped when he realized it was Gwen she was cradling.

A few tears were falling down Gwen's face as her maid tried soothing her. Arthur wondered what could have possibly happened to make her cry. Many things were racing through his head, most of them leading to her not being happy to be betrothal to him. He tried to put that aside as he made himself known.

"Excuse me," he said. Both Gwen and her maid instantly moved apart from each other. Gwen wiped away her tears quickly and tried to recover.

"I am sorry Arthur," she began apologizing, "I did not mean to leave you for so long." She thanked her maid, and then went to stand by Arthur. Her maid scurried away, back to her post at the banquet hall. "Let us head back," she told him.

"Not yet," he said, "May I talk to you outside alone."

Gwen looked worried, but she nodded and led them outside to the gardens.

"What is it Arthur," she asked worriedly.

Arthur did not know how to approach the subject, so he just came right out and said what he was thinking.

"Does knowing that you will be married to me make you really that upset?"

Gwen was utterly confused. She wondered where he would come up with that idea.

"What?" she asked confused.

Arthur seemed to get even more upset with her answer. "This isn't the easiest thing for me either," he stated, "there are plenty of girls back home that would die to be in your shoes, and yet, I am here to marry one that I know nothing about."

His comments towards her suddenly made Gwen really angry. Not only was he arrogant, he was also full of himself. She did not have to put up with such nonsense.

"Then why don't you go and marry one of them then. I am not stopping you."

Arthur did not know what to say after that, he had known from the very beginning that this had nothing to do with either of them, it was all for their Fathers, but he still said it anyways. He sighed feeling defeated.

"Just tell me, what is it about me that would make you hate the fact of marrying me so much that it would bring you to tears," he needed to know.

She pursed her lips and did not say anything.

"Come on, I know you have something to say. Say it," he encouraged.

"You are so utterly rude," she finally said, "The way you treat your servant should be a crime against humanity. Not only that but you are arrogant and self-centered. Why must you think that everything is always about you all of the time? You stand among my father and the others and try to be a gentleman, but then you go and do this. Would it kill you to treat people better once in a while? I lied when I said I could pass no judgment of you. I can clearly see you are not ready to be any sort of king. A good king treats his people with respect, and you, Arthur, does no such thing."

Gwen looked away from him once she had finished. Arthur stared at her with a look of shock, and then realization.

"You are right Guinevere, I have not always been the kindest person, and for that I am sorry. I am still learning, and I do make a lot of mistakes, but that is still no excuse for my behavior. I promise to do better," he told her.

She finally looked up at him. He looked upon her with apologetic eyes, and she could not help put feeling bad for being so harsh."I am sorry as well; I should not have overreacted to such a manner."

"Well, that is true," he said jokingly and she hit him playfully. They shared a laugh and smiled into each other's eyes until Gwen looked away.

"Just so you know, you were not the reason I was crying," she informed him as she began walking back to the castle. He reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Then way," he asked confused.

"You would not understand."

"Try me."

Gwen looked into his blue eyes and found longing for acceptance. Arthur was trying really hard to make things between them work, she knew that without a doubt, and he really wanted for them to be close. Gwen sighed, she knew she would have to confide in him eventually. She just had to be very careful with the details.

"I fear I have lost my other half, and I am feeling quite lost without her," she told him.

"Are you talking about your friend Morgana?" She tensed as he mentioned her name.

She nodded, and continued, "Without her around I feel quite alone in the world. I do not even know what to do without her."

Arthur released Gwen's arm and placed both his hands on her shoulder. "You should not feel that way. You have both your parents, and soon I will be your family, then you shall forever have me," he said trying to cheer her up.

She smiled at him and thanked him for his kind words. Arthur could tell he had not made her feel any better.

"Do not worry Guinevere, you will find your way. You are stronger than you think."

Gwen felt her heart flutter happily. There was something about Prince Arthur that lifted her spirits. His kind words did make her feel better.

"You know Prince Arthur, I might have been wrong about you, you are a kind person. But I knew I would be wrong. I was just speaking through words of anger."

"And how do you know that Guinevere," Arthur asked. He was pretty sure she was going to say something that summed up to a joke.

"For I have faith in you Arthur, I can see it in your eyes. You will be a great king. A little more work and you shall be ready," she said trying to lighten the mood. She smiled up at him sweetly, and he slightly smiled back at her.

He was staring at her so intently, but Gwen did not mind. Then, in an instant, without even knowing what was happening, Arthur leaned down, and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Arthur could not explain what had come over him. At first he could not stop staring at her. She truly was beautiful, and her kind heart only added to her beauty. She had stood up to him, talking back and putting him in his place, she did not care that he was prince Arthur, nor that he was higher ranking because he was to be her husband. She treated them as equals, and it intrigued Arthur. No woman had ever done such things. The princess' he had met usually just spent their days trying to impress him, and here he was with Gwen feeling as though he was the one that needed to impress her. She was suddenly too irresistible.<p>

Every fiber in his body demanded that he do it, and so he did. He kissed her, and to his surprise, she kissed him back.

His heart raced as the kiss extended longer than he had planned, but at the moment he could not care. Her lip against his was all that mattered. A rush of emotions flooded over him, but before he could sort them out properly in his head, he broke the kiss and slowly stood upright.

For a long moment all they did was stare at each other. He wanted to kiss her again, but restrained himself.

"Eh-hem." Someone cleared their throat in the distance.

Just like that the trance was broken, and they both turned to see Ester and Merlin staring at them. Ester had her hand over her mouth and a shocked expression, and all Merlin could do was smile happily. Both Arthur and Gwen grew red from embarrassment.

"Merlin," Arthur said sternly.

"Sorry to disturb the two of you, but both your fathers request your presence for the end of the feast dance," Merlin said still smiling. Ester recovered from her shock and stood smiling as well.

"What dance? We do not dance at feasts."

"Yes, we do," Gwen informed him. Arthur looked to Gwen for answers. "It is a tradition here. After every feast we dance," she told him. Arthur looked perplexed.

"Shall we head back my lady?" Ester finally spoke.

"Yes, lets"

Gwen and Ester left Arthur and Merlin and headed back into the castle. Once they had vanished Merlin went over to Arthur.

"I see someone likes the princess," Merlin teased. Arthur gave him a look that told him, one more word and your dead, but Merlin ignored his warning.

"Now, what was that about my taste in women?"

"Shut up Merlin."

Arthur gave Merlin the same perplexed look he gave Gwen. "What is wrong Arthur," Merlin asked getting serious.

"I did not know we had to dance," he told him.

"What's the matter with that? Can't you dance?"

"No," Arthur answered, a hit of embarrassment played in his voice.

"Oh," Merlin said, he found this whole thing very amusing, "Would you like me to teach you then?" He positioned his hands into a dancing stance.

"Not even if it would save me from death," Arthur said as he walked away.

"A simple no would have been fine," Merlin said to his back before he started following Arthur into the castle.

* * *

><p>Gwen tried to put all of the night's events behind her as she entered the banquet hall and was asked by her father for the first dance of the evening. Her mother was not in attendance to the feast, claiming to have caught a bad cold. She danced with her father for a good while, and as they danced, they talked.<p>

"How do you like the prince?" He asked as he spun her around.

"He is nice, a very promising young man."

Her father smiled at her answer and spun her once more.

"Does he seem to like you as well?"

Their kissed popped into Gwen's head and she quickly tossed it to the back of her head. "I think so Father."

"That is good! But Guinevere, I do have to tell you something, and it is not good."

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"The queen is giving me trouble about you being crowned heir, she has convinced the court that it should not be," he informed her. Gwen was not disappointed; she could see where the queen was coming from.

"It is understandable; after all, it is Morgana who is your child, not I."

The king said nothing after that last statement, and they danced in silence. He spun her once more, and then began talking again.

"You must not tell the prince, I will fix this. Morgana has chosen which side she will stand on, and for that she has forfeit her title." Gwen was saddened by his words.

"Father, you must not do this, Morgana has made a mistake, but she has always been loyal. You must forgive her. You were both wronged, but it can be fixed. She will return, and you must promise to welcome her back with open arms."

He seemed reluctant at first, but he finally agreed, "I promise." She smiled and gave him a hug as the song ended.

"Prince Arthur, you have come just in time," Gorlois said to the young man walking over to them, "She is all yours now." Arthur smiled and took Gorlios' place.

"Guinevere," he whispered as the song was about to start. Gwen was trying very hard not to make eye contact with him. Her emotions were all over the place since their kiss, and she feared what she might do if she looked into his eyes again. "Guinevere," he called again. She reluctantly looked up. Arthur looked nervous.

"What is wrong Arthur," she asked as she curtsied.

"I do not know how to dance," he admitted to her.

She smiled finding it funny that he didn't know how to dance.

"Do not worry," she said as she took his hand in hers and placed his other hand on her mid back, "I will lead, just follow."

He did as was told and followed her every instruction. Gwen felt very happy dancing with the prince, and all her problems dissolved around her. When the dance had ended, they bowed at each other and everyone clapped. The feast was finally over.

Arthur walked Gwen back to her room at the end of the night. They stopped right in front of her door to say good night.

"Arthur Pendragon," she said when they reached her room, "You are truly a surprisingly good person." He beamed at her comment. "I do not know how you do it, but you have made this night quite enjoyable."

"Thank you Guinevere, I could say the same to you."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Thank you for a wonderful night. I hope you sleep well. Good night." Gwen entered her room.

"Good night Guinevere," he said and walked away. Gwen closed her door after that, and excitedly undressed and changed into her night clothes. All her thoughts were focused on Arthur as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Let me know with your lovely reviews.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Elena's Wedding Part 1

Chapter 7: Elena's Wedding (part 1)

The days following the feast went by as any other. Gwen had taken to roaming around the castle and sitting with the servants to listen to any news she could give her about the world outside the walls of the castle. She had not seen much of Arthur due to training and hunting with his knights. He claimed they needed to keep up with practice so they would not get weak. It did not bother her though, and she instead took to talking with Merlin when she could.

Gwen had become quite fond of the young man, and found him quite interesting. One day, when Merlin had finished his duties early and Arthur was away, he, Gwen, and a reluctant Ester decided to have a picnic down by the meadow.

"My lady, are you sure you are comfortable?" Ester asked for the third time. She had been instructed to come by the king. She was not to let Gwen out of her sight until they returned to the castle.

"Ester, I am fine. Please, just sit down and relax. Today we shall sit as friends. So no more 'my lady,' my name is Gwen."

Ester looked at her as if she was crazy, but she eventually sat down and grabbed a plate with some fruits. Merlin watched the exchange between them silently with a smile. He thought their relationship was very interesting. It had the potential of being like his and Arthur's, only with kinder words as conversations.

"How long have you looked after Gwen, Ester?" Merlin asked. She looked up from her plate to make eye contact.

"10 years," she told him nonchalantly. Merlin almost choked on a grape he had placed in his mouth.

"You've been working in the king's palace for that long?" he said, shocked.

"Yes, since I was 9."

"How long have you been working with Prince Arthur," Gwen asked joining the conversation. Merlin stopped to think.

"3 years," he answered.

"Really," it was Gwen's turn to be shocked, "I guess in Camelot you do not need a servant until you are older."

"Not exactly," Merlin admitted, "Prince Arthur is just a very hard person to please. He has gone through more servants than there are fingers to count on."

Gwen made a face. She knew that Arthur would be difficult to handle, but now she was wondering if he was unbearable. Merlin noticed Gwen's change in facial expression and tried to ease her mind.

"He's actually really a good person Gwen, and he would do anything for a person in need."

Gwen smiled at him. "He has a great servant to follow," she told him. A moment passed as they all ate peacefully. Feeling more relaxed and comfortable, Ester decided to speak up first.

"My lady…I mean, Gwen," Gwen smiled as Ester called her by her proper name, "shall you be taking Prince Arthur with you to the Lady Elena's wedding?"

Gwen looked at Ester with confusion, and not because she had asked if she would take Arthur, but because she had mentioned Elena's wedding. No one knew of the wedding besides her and Morgana.

"Ester how did you know of the wedding," Gwen asked curiously.

"The invitation came days ago. I left it on your desk."

Gwen could not believe she had missed the invitation. She was suddenly in a hurry to head back to the castle. She ate quickly, but did not rush the others. She tried to maintain her cool, but even they could sense she wanted to get back. They finished up not long after and made their way back to the castle.

Gwen went straight to her room, and just as Ester had said, the invitation was placed on her desk unopened.

She opened it to read the contents and almost swore when she saw the date. Elena's wedding was to be held in two days time. Gwen knew she should have been packed and ready to head out by morning, but she wasn't. Not only that, her father would insist she take Arthur along, and she had not even seen him to invite him.

She placed the note aside and wasted no time packing. After a good amount of time had passed, and Gwen was pleased that she had enough stuff packed for her stay away from home, she went in search of her father. She asked a passing Servant where she might find the king and they simply told her to go to his chambers. She thanked them and headed to her father's quarters. When she got to his room she lightly knocked on the door. No one answered. She knocked again, and this time heard the door knob turn. The door opened and queen Vivienne stood in front of her.

Gwen stiffened when she saw her mother, but ignored the feeling as best she could.

"Hello mother." The queen said nothing, just smiled and gave her a little nod. "Is father around?"

Queen Vivienne did not move away from the door to let her inside the chambers. "He is not in right now," she told her.

"Do you by chance know where he might be?"

Her mother looked at her with annoyance before answering. "He should be out in the fields with the knights. This is usually the time they train," she said it as if Gwen should have known.

Gwen forced a courteous smile, curtsied and heading back down the hall to the training grounds. Her mother could not close the door fast enough. She slammed it so hard that Gwen felt the wind of the force blow past her as she walked away. Gwen tried to look pass the action and just kept walking until she got to her destination.

The King was in fact in the training grounds training the knights. King Uther stood beside him commenting about their posture and fighting stances. Gwen walked up to the two men and stood to the side waiting to be acknowledged. The two kings had a laugh at something they were talking about before either of them noticed Gwen.

"Guinevere, what is it dear," Gorlois said acknowledging her. She went to stand beside them.

"Father, I came to inform you of my travels. I shall be leaving as soon as I can to attend the Lady Elena's wedding," she said to her father. Her father opened his mouth to talk but King Uther spoke up first.

"Arthur did not mention anything about leaving to Godwyn's palace."

Gwen looked down, she was ashamed to have to admit she had yet to ask him, or that she was thinking of going alone. "That might be because I have not seen very much of him since the feast and have yet to invite him."

King Gorlois looked upset with Gwen. She knew she had embarrassed him in front of his friend, but she really could not help it.

"Well that should be no trouble now," Uther said as he turned towards his own knights training not too far off, "Arthur, come forth at once."

One of the knights of Camelot that had been fighting just seconds before came sprinting towards the three bystanders. He went and stood beside King Uther and removed his head gear. A sweaty Arthur was revealed as the man behind the helmet.

"Yes father," he asked kindly, he barely took notice to Gwen and Gorlois.

"The Lady Guinevere has something to ask you." Uther and Gorlois simultaneously took a step back and watched Gwen and Arthur.

Gwen could not believe she was being placed on the spot again. She swallowed hard and found the nerve to continue.

"Prince Arthur, would you like to attend the wedding of Princess Elena with me?"

Both kings were watching them intently.

Arthur looked at Gwen and could tell she was begging for the moment to end. He laughed on the inside and decided not to prolong her misery any longer than needed.

"It would be my honor to attend with you. When shall we leave?"

"Before night fall"

Arthur looked at her as if she were crazy. He had at the most a few hours before night fall. "I shall go pack then," he said and excused himself.

The kings looked at each other and then at Gwen. Gwen pretended not to notice their exchanges and excused herself as well. The two kings just stood there, both had a twinkle in their eyes, an equal smile, and a knowing conclusion to a destiny they wrote themselves.

* * *

><p>Hours had gone by and the sun was about to set. Arthur had finally finished packing what he saw fit and had ordered Merlin to take them down to the horses. He took one last look around the room to make sure he had everything he would need, and when he was satisfied he went over to the chair to put on his boots. A knock on the door stalls him momentarily before he continues trying to fasten his foot into his now too small boots.<p>

"Enter," he hollers as he finally gets his foot inside.

King Uther walks into the room and stares at his son. "Are you not ready yet?" He asked impatiently.

"I am father, I am just putting on my boots," Arthur answered as he started to work on getting his other foot in his other boot.

"Well, that is of no importance. I came to guide you with knowledge of how I think you should approach the next step of your romance."

Arthur looked at his father with utter confusion.

"Guide me in my romance," he questioned. "What romance?"

"The one you have with the lady Guinevere," Uther said as if he should have already known the answer.

"Father, it is an engagement, a forced engagement, I can assure you there is no 'romance'," he told his father.

"Nonsense, I can see it."

"Father—"

"I did not come to define romance with you, I came to guide you, and thus I shall," Uther said ending the previous conversation. "I think it is about time that you formally propose to the lady Guinevere."

Arthur nearly fell out of his chair when he heard his father's request. "What on earth for? It is already known throughout the 5 kingdoms that we are engaged."

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur; an engagement is nothing without the proper proposal. We want all 5 kingdoms to know your union is solid, and that cannot be done if you make it seem like it was forced," Uther informed him.

"But it is forced," Arthur said in frustration. He thought their whole conversation was crazy.

"Arthur, you will propose to her," Uther demanded. Arthur knows that tone well, and he knew not to mess with his father's authority. He sighed defeated.

"I do not even have a ring to present to her," he informed his father.

"Yes you do, you have that." Uther pointed to the ring on Arthur's index finger.

"That's my mother's ring," he said as he protectively covered the ring with his other hand.

"I know Arthur I gave it to her after all."

"Why would you want me to give her this ring?"

"You should not have it in the first place. I had her things removed from the palace, and how you came across that I will never know, but it is about time you got rid of it. It is a feminine item anyway. You're lucky your knights have not made fun of you for wearing it."

Arthur had paid a lot of gold to have his mother's ring not thrown out, but he believed it was worth every penny. Once he had, had it in his possession he had promised himself that he would always have it on him, so it may always be close to his heart. Now his father demanded that he rid himself of it. Where it would probably be locked in a jewelry box, only to see the light of day again when its owner died, or tossed it off to someone else. He dreaded the thought of never looking upon it again, but he said nothing. He would have to think long and hard about what he was going to do next, or he could always purchase a ring when he got to the next kingdom. He was thinking of doing the latter of the two.

"I will see father," he told him.

His father just smiled, pleased with himself. He went to leave the room and turned around once more to say something else.

"Oh and Arthur, please do it soon. The king Gorlois and I are thinking about moving the wedding to an earlier date.

* * *

><p>Six knights were sent along with Gwen, and three were sent with Arthur. The kings had outdone themselves with protection for their children. They rode through the night as they tried to make it to the next kingdom in time for the wedding festivities the following morning.<p>

Gwen noticed that Arthur was unusually quiet, but said nothing about it until they were about halfway through the journey and the darkness of the night brought upon fear. Unlike the other night, the moon was not shining brightly above them. She needed to talk to calm her fears.

"What is troubling you Arthur?"

"Pardon," He asked as he drew himself out of a daze.

"Is something wrong," she repeated.

"No, nothing"

"You're awfully quiet. I have never seen this side of you before. I think I quite like it," she said jokingly.

"Don't get used to it," Arthur responded, acting like himself again.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned, "And don't say nothing, because it is never nothing."

"You," he said. She blushed, and for the first time was thankful for the darkness that had befallen them.

"Really," she asked. There was hope in her voice, but she hoped Arthur didn't catch on.

"Yes, I am trying to figure something out."

"What are you trying to discover?"

"I cannot tell," he told her, "But it has to do with the best outcome to a situation. I have a decision to make."

Gwen did not like that answer at all. It left her confused, and she did not know what to make of it. She ignored his response and focused on making it to Elena. She did not want to have to think of what he could mean.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Arthur, once again was lost in thought as Gwen braved the darkness and focused on the path. They made it to King Godwyn's palace just as the sky began to lighten. The servants greeted them and showed them to their individual rooms. Gwen was lead away from her pack and was taken down a different corridor.

"This shall be your quarters my lady," the servant told her as they stood outside of a bedroom door.

"Thank you Isabelle," she said to the servant as she left. Gwen knew the room she was about to enter very well. It was where she always stayed when she and Morgana paid a visit to the lady Elena. She opened the doors and entered 'her room'.

"Gwen," Elena screeched as she wrapped her arms around Gwen and throw herself onto a very unexpectedly surprised Gwen. Once Gwen had registered what was happening she hugged Elena back tightly.

"Elena," she breathed happily, "you do not know how wonderful it is to see you."

"As it is to see you," Elena said releasing Gwen and leading her over to the table so they may sit. They both took a seat next to the other.

"Were you waiting all night?" Gwen asked concerned.

"Of course, I had to be the first one to greet you and Morgana properly. Where is that troublesome Morgana anyways?" Elena asked excitedly.

Gwen did not want to tell Elena what had happened because she feared it would ruin her day. She and Morgana were friends, and Gwen knew Elena would not be happy, but she could not see any way around it.

"Elena, I have lots to tell you and unfortunately there is very little good news, if any."

Elena was suddenly very serious and alert. "What has happened Gwen?"

Gwen took a deep breath and exhaled. "The lady Morgana has decided to run away and has not been heard or seen of for the past 3 weeks."

Elena gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth as a reaction to her shock. "Why would she do something like that," she questioned.

"Because she was to be married"

Elena looked more confused than shocked at the statement.

Gwen continued, "Our father had found a suitor for her. The young prince of Camelot was sent to create a union between himself and Morgana."

"To unite the two kingdoms," Elena said putting things together. Gwen nodded at her.

"Well, Morgana, being the defiant princess she is, left in the middle of the night and has not been found."

"Oh Gwen," Elena exclaimed and engulfed Gwen in a caring hug, "How awful this must be for you."

Gwen smiled as a means of thanks for Elena's sympathy. "It has been Elena, but that is not even where the story ends."

"It's not," Elena asked as she took her place back in her seat.

"Because Morgana left on such short notice, and without a word, a prince on his way to our kingdom was left without a princess to claim. So as to not let his friend down, or disrupt any peace that is had between my father's kingdom and Camelot, my father came up with a plan."

"What is the plan?" Elena asked curiously.

"You're looking at her," Gwen said and waited for it to register to Elena.

It took a few seconds but finally Elena said, "You; you are to marry the prince."

"Yes"

"Oh goodness," Elena said getting up from her chair. Her hands were back at her mouth. "Gwen," she said excitedly, "You're engaged!"

Gwen looked at her friend in utter confusion. That was not at all the reaction she was looking for from her dear friend.

"You're getting married!" Elena said happily as she jumped up and down and then hugged Gwen tightly.

"Elena, are you alright? That was not at all the reaction I was expecting."

"Gwen, that's fabulous news! I had always dreamed of your wedding."

"My wedding? Why not your own?" Gwen questioned.

"Mine as well, but I always knew how mine would turn out. Yours was always a mystery, but now I can picture it. Tell me, what does he look like?" she asked as she sat back down in the chair. She was restless.

"You shall see him tomorrow, I brought him along."

Elena squealed happily, "As your date?"

"Yes, Elena." Gwen hated having to agree to that question. Elena clapped, she was giddy with joy. "I cannot understand why you are so happy Elena," she said trying to understand where Elena was coming from.

Elena stopped fidgeting and looked Gwen square in the face. "Because Gwen, I always felt like you were my sister." Gwen looked at her with caring eyes and smiled. "I know you have Morgana, but as an only child, I always wished I had something like you and Morgana, and as we grew I developed a bond with you Gwen. I finally felt like I had a part of what you two shared. You're my dearest friend Gwen, and I want nothing but happiness for you. Believe me, this is a good thing, a very good thing."

It was Gwen's turn to hug Elena. "Thank you Elena. You and Morgana are my dearest friends as well, and you are as much of my sister as Morgana, don't ever feel otherwise." Gwen released her and they smiled at each other. It was starting to get brighter outside and Gwen knew it was extremely early morning and the sun would be rising at any moment. They both needed to get some sleep before they started the day.

"Shall we head to bed now, it is getting quite late," Gwen said through a sleepy yawn.

"Yes, we shall," Elena said as she got up from the chair for the last time.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? Have a sleepover like we did when we were younger?" Gwen asked as she got up as well.

"I wish, but I fear my nurse will have quite a panic if she does not find me in my chambers when she comes to awaken me."

They both said their good nights and parted ways. Gwen fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The days flew by so quickly that Gwen could hardly remember what had happened the day before. The morning after her arrival in King Godwyn's kingdom Gwen was called from her bed extremely early and put to work on helping Elena make final plans for her wedding. They spent the whole day watching, directing, and redirecting helpers as they set up the throne room, and then the banquet hall.<p>

It was the morning of Elena's wedding and Gwen had finally taken a moment to sit and relax before someone could find her and ask her to help out. She was sitting in the alcoves trying to make herself as invisible as possible as she watched people walk by. Merlin zoomed by her in a rush, he was obviously trying to get away from something, probably taking a breather from the whole wedding atmosphere. She was tempted to follow him and get away from everything as well, but her feet were so tired they did not obey her body to stand and she remained seated.

"Guinevere," a man's voice called to her.

Gwen cringed and frowned as she thought she had been found and was being sent to work again. She reluctantly looked up to face the gentleman and immediately erased her frown.

"Have you seen Merlin," Arthur asked.

Gwen looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. To be completely honest she had forgot that Arthur had been in the castle. She had been so busy the past day she had all but forgotten about Arthur. She had not seen him since they were taken to their own individual chambers two days ago.

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked confused after she just sat there staring at him.

"I'm sorry, what were you asking?" she asked as reality came back to her.

"Merlin, have you seen him?"

Gwen guessed that Arthur was who Merlin was running away from and thought it best not to let down her friend.

"No, but maybe I can help you with something," she offered as she stood up. Her feet decided to work at this time.

"It is fine. I was looking for him to carry my things. I was planning on going hunting," he explained to her.

"You are going hunting," Gwen said confused, "On the morning of Elena's wedding?"

"I will not be gone that long," he defended.

"Alright, then I shall go with you."

"Guin…"

"Let us go, we don't have much time." Gwen walked off before Arthur could object any further. Arthur followed soon after.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever been hunting before?" Arthur asked as he watched Gwen struggle with her equipment.<p>

They were walking through the forest looking out for any deer that may wonder by. The knights had opted to stay behind and relax, so Gwen and Arthur were left alone to fend for themselves.

"No, this is my first time," she said just as she fumbled her equipment and almost dropped everything.

Arthur stopped to take everything from her. He carried them with ease as he continued through the forest.

"Thank you," Gwen said feeling bad.

"Do not worry; I should not have made you carry this anyway."

"Why, because I am a lady," she asked challengingly.

"No, because you are a woman, which entitles that you are weak," he answered with a cocky smile.

His words rubbed Gwen the wrong way. "I can take care of myself," she proclaimed defensively.

Arthur didn't even attempt to hide his laughter. "I do not mean to offend, but I find that hard to believe. You cannot even carry your own equipment," he reminded her.

Filled with rage, and without thinking, Gwen caught up to him and ripped her equipment from his grasp. She did it so roughly that Arthur yelped out in pain. She stomped further into the forest, following her own direction and leaving Arthur behind.

"Guinevere, you can't possibly be mad." When she did not answer he yelled to her again. "Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone," she shouted back without turning around to face him. She walked on deeper into the forest.

Getting frustrated himself, Arthur yelled out "Fine," and followed his own path in the exact opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, have you seen my lady," Ester asked him as he walked by her in the crowded hallway.<p>

"Not since I was running away from Arthur and saw her hiding in a corner," He told her.

"Are you looking for the Princess?" A knight from Camelot asked as he walked by, he had overheard their conversation.

"Yes, have you seen her?" Ester asked eagerly.

"She is out with the prince hunting."

"HUNTING?" Ester and Merlin said in unison.

The knight nodded and walked away. Ester and Merlin looked at each other in disbelief. Merlin was the first to talk.

"We should not worry, Arthur is a strong boy, and he can take care of them."

"Yeah, you're right Merlin. They will probably be back soon. Elena's wedding is in a few hours after all."

With that said they both went back to their duties.

* * *

><p>Gwen was beginning to regret being so stubborn. She had wandered so far off the path that she could not find her way back. She wanted to go back and apologize to Arthur. She realized she was wrong the minute she had disappeared from view, but she continued to walk, and eventually got lost. Her equipment had also seemed to gain an extra 50 pounds and she had begun dragging it along her side.<p>

"Arthur," she cried out in desperation.

She was hot, tired, and the sun was beginning to go down. Gwen knew she only had an hour before Elena would take those last single steps down the aisle to matrimony. She wanted to get back to the castle.

"Arthur," she tried again. A rustle nearby had her turning around hopeful.

A deer stood staring at her. Gwen stared back and thought how beautiful it looked out in the wild, unlike being on her dinner table, which had been the only time she had ever seen a deer. She dropped her hunting equipment immediately, never intending to use it, and watched as the deer looked away from her and began eating. She smiled happily and began moving closer and closer until she inches away from the deer. She outstretched her hand to touch it when it suddenly fell to the floor. An arrow was protruding through it. It had fallen dead right in front of her. She looked around horrified to see who could have done such a thing.

A man in a black tunic and black pants, with a fur vest was seen walking towards her. His hunting equipment slung proudly over his shoulder.

"Looks like I have stumbled across two prizes," he said as he looked upon Gwen.

Gwen did not let him get any closer; she began to run as fast as she could through the forest. She heard him shoot another arrow and felt a sharp pain in her arm. She stumbled and fell to the floor. She felt her arm and discovered she was bleeding. She looked at her arm and found an arrow protruding through it. She tried to pull it out, but the pain was too much. She got up when she heard rustling not too far off. He was walking towards her again.

"Don't try running again, I have a lot more arrows," he warned her.

"Arthur," she screamed terrified, "Arthur!"

The man was already by her side. He grabbed her roughly and flung her over his shoulders.

"Come now girlie, you'll do well to entertain me and the rest of my men."

"I will not," Gwen told him, and she began screaming again. "ARTHUR!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Hush now, no one can hear you out here," he said as he slapped her leg.

Gwen was terrified and she was giving up on ever seeing Arthur or her friends and family, ever again. She wanted to cry, but she refused to shed a tear, and forced herself not to give up hope.

"Someone please help me," she cried out.

The man stopped suddenly, and Gwen took that time to try and escape. She didn't have to put much effort into her attempt before he harshly dumped her onto the hard dirt floor. She moved away from him and watched as he stared off into the distance. She turned to look at what he was looking at and found Arthur standing a few feet away with his sword extended.

"Arthur," she screamed and ran up to him. She embraced him tightly, never being so happy to see anyone in her whole life. He hugged her back with his free hand.

"Are you alright?" He whispered into her ear. He never took his eyes from the other man.

She nodded into his chest. The tears she was holding back had finally escaped and were wetting Arthur's tunic.

"What happened to your arm," he asked when he took his eyes away from the man for two seconds to look over her. She could not talk, she was crying too much, so she just shook her head.

He gently moved her off of him and pushed her to the side.

"Leave now and I will let you live to get back to the rest of bandits. Otherwise, prepare to die where you stand," Arthur threatened the other man.

The bandit laughed as if it was a joke. "I will take my chances boy," he said as he withdrew his own sword, "And this way that woman can stop all her hollering."

The two men advanced at each other moments later. Gwen tried not to focus on the pain in her arm, and kept a close eye on Arthur. She had to admit, Arthur was brilliant with a sword, what was said about him were all true. He took the man down with ease. Gwen looked away when Arthur took the final blow and ended the man's life. He put the sword back around his waist and made his way back over to Gwen.

"We need to get out of here," he told her when he reached her side. She nodded in agreement. "But first, we need to get this thing from out of your arm." Gwen flinched away from him a little. "I know, it will hurt, but just for a little bit." She nodded and let him proceed with getting the arrow out of her arm.

She screamed out in pain as he was taking it out. When it was out he threw it to the side and ripped a piece of his tunic to wrap around the wound.

"Come on, let's go." Arthur helped Gwen up and they began making their way back to the castle.

Arthur was careful to avoid any more bandits. He took special precaution and listened for any distinct rustling. Gwen was walking a little behind him. She was tired, and her fall had hurt her foot more than she had first noticed. She was making herself keep up with Arthur, but it was getting harder, and she hoped that Arthur would not notice.

"Arthur," she wanted to take her mind off of her foot, "how did you find me?"

"I heard you calling my name, so I went in search for you," he told her.

"Thank goodness you heard. I do not know what I would do if you had not heard."

"It was no problem."

"No Arthur," she caught up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned to face her, "It was a problem, and I caused it." She paused and looked away from him before continuing, "I am sorry I was so stubborn, and thus caused you so much trouble. But I want to thank you. Thank you so much for being there Arthur." She looked up at him and graced him with a smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled back at her.

"I could not let anything happen to you."

Her heart sped up and she felt warm all over, and it had nothing to do with the fact that they were walking through a forest during summer. They kept walking again, and just as the sun was about to set, they made it back to the castle.

"We made it," Arthur said as he helped Gwen make it up the stairs and into the castle.

Elena and Merlin were waiting for them inside. Elena looked worried when she saw Gwen, but did not say anything. Merlin gave Arthur a questioning look, but Arthur just gave him a look that told him not to ask. Gwen was immediately taken away to her room to get dressed in a rush. Arthur fled to his room as well. They had but a few minutes to get ready before Elena and her foreign prince took to marriage.


	8. Chapter 8: Elena's Wedding Part 2

**Sorry I didn't comment last time. Thank you guys so much for the reviews! aA alway, they are awesome and give me strength and just keep me writing this story. I just finished chapter 11 and I think you guys are really going to like it. Anywho, enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Elena's Wedding (part 2)<span>

The wedding was beautiful, and everything was perfect. Gwen even shed a tear when her friend said her 'I do's.' She stood next to Arthur during the ceremony and quickly wiped away her tear before he had a chance to notice. He was quiet throughout the entire ceremony and only made noise when he shifted his weight from side to side. When the ceremony was over everyone was escorted to the banquet hall. Elena slipped away from her new husband and caught up to Gwen and Arthur before they made it into the reception.

"Gwen," Elena called when she was meters away from Gwen. Gwen turned around and smiled brightly at her friend.

"Elena," she said and hugged her tightly, "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," Elena said and then looked at Arthur eagerly. Gwen knew she was waiting to be introduced.

"Elena, this is Prince Arthur… my fiancé," She said with a small pause.

Arthur bowed a little, "Your ceremony was lovely, my lady," he told Elena. Elena blushed and thanked him.

"Where is your new husband?" Gwen asked trying to get the attention off of Arthur and her.

"He is probably waiting for me in the banquet hall, but I had to see you before you entered. There is something I need to tell you Gwen."

Gwen looked at Elena and could see the importance in her eyes. She turned to Arthur, who looked confused, and told him to go along inside.

"I will meet you in there in a minute. Please save me a seat if you can," she told him. He nodded and followed the others inside.

Once he was gone, Elena took Gwen a little further down the hall where she was sure they were alone, and began explaining why she needed to talk to Gwen so badly.

"Gwen," she began, "I've been meaning to tell you something for the longest time, but I did not feel it was appropriate once you told me about Morgana. Unfortunately, this is probably the last chance I have to tell you."

"What is it Elena?" Gwen asked getting worried.

"I shall be leaving tomorrow, for good. I am going to live in the foreign kingdom to rule alongside my husband."

Gwen swore she felt her heart break, but she smiled happily anyways. "Elena, I am so proud of you! You will make a great Queen."

Elena nodded as tears escaped her eyes. Gwen hugged her tightly and told her not to worry.

"It is ok Elena, we will continue to write each other, even more so if we have too, and I shall come to visit as often as I can, at the very least once a year."

"Gwen, you truly are a great friend. I shall never find another like you," Elena told her as she released Gwen from their hug.

"That is a good thing, I would not want to arrive at your new kingdom and find that I have been replaced," She said making a joke. They both laughed. "Come; let us get back to your celebration. This is a time of happiness, so no more tears."

They began walking back to the banquet hall. "One more thing Gwen," Gwen looked at Elena as they walked and waited to hear what else she had to say, "That Prince Arthur is to die for, he is a handsome fellow to say the least."

"Elena," Gwen said embarrassed.

"He is good for you, I can just feel it. It is safe to say I can leave happy knowing you are in good hands."

"Thank you, but you know you never had to worry from the beginning."

"Of course I didn't," She said sarcastically.

They entered the banquet hall and parted ways for the very last time.

* * *

><p>Arthur was thankful that the festivities had finally come to an end. He was exhausted from his earlier encounter in the woods and wanted nothing more than to lie down for the night and rest. The rest of the night had been eventful, and full of movement. Once again he was expected to dance, but this time the partners kept changing. He was happy that his last dance had been with Gwen, who went easy on him, and went through ever step slowly so he could follow.<p>

She had been distant, Arthur noticed, throughout the entire ceremony. She even got emotional when her friend said her vows. She smiled as she always did, but something was missing. It wasn't as happy or full of life as Arthur had grown accustomed too. He wondered about her the entire night. He wondered if her wound had been properly looked after. He could not tell for himself because she was in a long sleeved ball gown. Gwen looked exquisite for the event, and Arthur couldn't help but take quick peeks at her throughout the night. Thankfully, no one noticed what he was doing.

He was sitting at his desk chair thinking about what might have made Gwen so distant, when Merlin threw a pillow at him.

"Arthur, are you listening to me," Merlin asked, he was arranging Arthur's bed so Arthur could finally get some sleep.

"No," Arthur said not trying to deny the obvious.

"I was asking what happened to Gwen today while you were hunting," Merlin repeated his question.

"None of your business," Arthur said rudely.

"Ok, I'll be sure to tell your father that when he comes to follow up with me," Merlin said trying to tempt Arthur into telling him. His attempt worked.

"If you must know Merlin, Guinevere was shot with an arrow," he explained.

"You shot her with an arrow," Merlin said shocked and perplexed.

"Don't be an idiot Merlin, Why would I shoot my…," The sentence faded when Arthur spotted Merlin smiling broadly, "A bandit shot her."

"You were attacked by bandits?" Merlin said shocked again.

"Just one and he attacked Guinevere, not me," he told Merlin.

"Why only Gwen," Merlin asked confused.

"Because…"

"Because what?" Merlin pestered.

"Because she was alone," Arthur said in a very low voice.

"You left the princess alone," Merlin said in disbelief.

"We got into a little argument and went our separate ways," Arthur explained.

"What did you do to her?" Merlin asked, presuming it was Arthur's fault.

Arthur ignored him and continued with the story. "I heard her calling my name and screaming for help a few miles off and went to go see what she wanted. When I finally found her, the Bandit had her and was taking her back to his camp grounds. I defeated him, easily, and we came back to the castle." Arthur ended the story and got up from his chair to see if Merlin was done with the bed, he was.

"Wow Arthur, you really saved the day." Arthur nodded in agreement. "There is just one thing I find odd about your story."

"And what is that Merlin," Arthur asked.

"You can barely hear someone screaming in the same room as you, much less in a huge forest, miles away," Merlin explained.

Arthur didn't look Merlin in the eyes as he shoved pass him and got into bed. "I'm going to sleep," he declared and pulled the covers up.

"Just admit it Arthur, you were following her, and I know why. It is because even though you were mad at her, you found it hard to be without her."

"Good night Merlin," Arthur said sternly.

"It's so obvious. You have feelings for the lady Guinevere."

"MERLIN, GET OUT," Arthur commanded and threw a pillow right at his head.

Merlin did as he was told, but he left feeling victorious. Arthur's action just confirmed his statements were true.

* * *

><p>The day after the wedding Gwen woke up still feeling tired. She had received more than enough sleep, but still felt as if she had no energy. Her arm still throbbed from time to time, but it was healing, and she only remembered about it when it was time to change the bandage. By the time she had awoken Elena had already left for her week long journey to her new home. Gwen missed her already. Ester walked into her room a few minutes after she had awoken to address her wound.<p>

"My lady, is everything alright?" Ester asked as she began replacing the old bandage with the new one.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine," Gwen answered with a faint smile.

"I asked because it is unlike you to not be dressed when I walk into your room in the mornings."

"I guess I'm just being lazy today," she told her. Her maid smiled happily and finished up with her arm.

"All done my lady, shall I start packing your bags for today's trip back home?"

"If you do not mind, that would be lovely, thank you!"

It was the first time Gwen had ever agreed to her maid doing something for her without her father pushing her to do so, Ester was surprised. She did not say anything, and just got to work on packing. Ester did not know what was going on, but she was sure that something was defiantly off with her princess.

Gwen removed herself from the bed and went to change.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin were out in the market since daylight had broken through the sky. Merlin was yawning like a child that could not stop, and complaining like one as well.<p>

"Arthur, what are we looking for, and why couldn't it wait until the rest of the world is awake to be found," Merlin whined.

"Merlin, stop acting like a child," Arthur responded.

"That's not the answer I was looking for," Merlin countered.

"If you must know Merlin," Arthur began as he walked away from yet another stand, "I am looking for a ring."

"A ring? But you already have one of those, a little famine if I might say, but those things really aren't my taste—" Arthur cut him off by holding up his hand.

"It is not for me," He explained.

Merlin woke up a little more now. "Arthur, you better not be getting a ring for one of those flocks of followers back home. I will not stand for it, Gwen is my friend and I will not be a part of any sham you are trying to pull over on her."

Arthur looked at Merlin as if her were a buffoon. "Merlin, what do you really think of me? I'm curious as to why you would think I would try and buy an engagement ring for one of those random women back home," Arthur said very seriously.

"An engagement ring? Are you buying one for Gwen?" Merlin said ignoring the question. He was fully awake now.

"Who else would I be buying it for?" Arthur said getting very irritated. He was regretting dragging Merlin along.

"But I thought you were already engaged?"

"It's for formalities."

"Ah, I see, your father wants you to propose to her properly. I have to say Arthur, it's not very romantic if it's forced," Merlin interjected his opinion.

"It's not supposed to be romantic. There is no romance between the lady Guinevere and I," Arthur told him promptly.

"The rest of us see it differently," Merlin informed him.

"That's a laugh. Who else would have a warped head like yours to think such a thing." Arthur turned around to face Merlin head on.

"Ester," he answered.

"The maid?"

"Not just any maid, Gwen's maid."

Arthur turned back around and went back to his search. He decided that ignoring Merlin would be his best bet in getting through the morning. Merlin picked up on that, and decided to drop the subject.

"Why don't you just give her that ring," Merlin said pointing to Arthur's mothers ring.

"Because this one is mine," Arthur told him defensively.

"Alright then, how about that one," this time Merlin pointed to a ring of greater value than even Arthur's mothers ring.

It was beautiful, Arthur admitted, but it would cost him more than he had planned to spend. He decided it was a small price to pay to keep his mother's ring. He picked up the ring and paid the vendor.

It was noon by the time they got back to the castle, and the knights were waiting patiently for them, as well as the lady Guinevere. They got on their perspective horses and left back to king Gorlois' kingdom.

* * *

><p>They made it back home by nightfall, and Gwen could not be any happier to be back in her own chambers. The guest chambers at Elena's were comfortable, but there was just something about the familiarity of home that put her at peace. Gwen changed quickly and put herself between the mattress and the sheets. She was making herself quite at home when a knock on her door distracted her.<p>

"Enter," she said and straightened herself up in her bed.

Her father walked in momentarily, a happy smile on his face. "Welcome back my dear," he said as he extended both his hands so she may place hers atop his. Gwen did as was expected of her and felt the comfort of his grasp as their hands connected. Her father looked at both of her hands intently, and when he was done, he looked at her.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked after he had looked her over and noticed the bandage.

"I walked into one of the cooks at the ceremony, and unfortunate for me, they were carrying the cutting knife," she lied. She did not want to get Arthur, Ester, or any of the knights in trouble.

"You must be more careful Guinevere, and more graceful. A princess does not bump into things," her father said as he took a seat on the side of her bed next to her.

"I know," she said sheepishly.

"I just came to check on you," he said as he released her hands and got up, "Get some rest, there is council in the morning and you are expected to attend."

"Don't you want to hear about the wedding father," Gwen asked as her father took his first step out the door.

"There is time for that tomorrow, rest now."

She smiled and bid him a good night. He did the same and left her room.

Gwen did not feel tired, but she laid down anyway and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was asleep and dreaming.

* * *

><p>Uther Pendragon walked into Arthur's room without knocking. He found his son already in bed and sleeping. He stalked over to the bed and shook him until he was awake.<p>

"Arthur," He whispered loudly.

Arthur stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Father," he said sleepily.

"Arthur, did you give her the ring?"

"Could this not wait till morning, father," Arthur asked as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Arthur," Uther said sternly.

Arthur sighed and gave up on getting back to sleep any time soon. "No father, I did not, but—"

"What are you waiting for Arthur? It should have been done by now. There is court tomorrow and Gorlois and I have already prepared the royal court to send out word of your engagement to every kingdom. They are going to want proof, and we have none to offer," Uther said ill tempered.

"Father, these things take time."

"They do not, you are just being difficult."

Arthur wanted to slam himself into the wall and just rid himself from that whole conversation.

"Do it tomorrow Arthur, or there will be consequences," and with that said, his father stormed out of his room.

Arthur was fully awake now, and knew that he would not be able to fall back asleep for a while. He was too irritated and needed to do something to pass the time. Arthur got out of his bed and grabbed his sword. He moved some furniture around and began practicing his swordsmanship.

* * *

><p><strong>The next few chapters following this is defenately an adventure, and unfortuantly no merlin :( But he'll be back soon enough. See you guys next saturday! Please read and review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Dream

**I'm so happy! Thank you for your continuing reviews. I really, really do appreciate and love every single one of them. I read them, and re-read them, and they just keep me going. This chapter is shorter than the rest, but you'll be glad it is. More detail than anything, but hang in there. Next chapter is juicy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Dream <span>

"_Gwen…Gwen"_

_Gwen turned around to see who was calling for her. She was in the forest just outside her castle, still in her night gown._

"_Gwen," the name called to her again._

"_Hello, who's out there," she called out to the forest._

"_Gwen, come this way…come to me."_

_Gwen did as she was told, and followed the sound of the voice. The voice sounded so familiar to her and safe. She continued to follow the voice for what seemed like hours. Finally, a dark shadow stood just a few yards away._

"_Gwen, I have missed you so much," the figure said and outstretched an arm for Gwen to grab._

"_Who are you?" Gwen asked before she took any steps closer. _

_The shadow put her arm back down and took a few steps forward into a light streaming in through the trees._

_Gwen gasped and covered her gaping mouth with her hands. "Morgana," she said in disbelief._

"_Come to me Gwen…come."_

Gwen woke up in a heap of sweat. She was back in her chambers under her sheets in her bed. She had been dreaming, but it had felt so real that she swore it was real. Gwen quickly got out of bed and raced out of her room. She still felt that she could faintly hear Morgana's voice calling for her to come. Gwen was such in a rush she ran outside without any shoes. She ran out of the castle and into the forest without being noticed. She ran to the part of the forest that she saw in her dream. When she got there she stopped and looked around. She was in the exact spot in which she had first heard Morgana calling to her. She looked around in every direction trying to remember the path she had followed afterwards. A sweet scent drifted through the air and Gwen's instinct told her to follow her nose this time. She ran through the darkness, ignoring the pain her feet were causing her, or the cuts and scrapes she was getting because of all the tree twigs, bushes, and thorns. She tripped several times over different branches that had fallen and laid dead on the forest dirt, and each time she would get up and continue to run, not even stopping to brush off the dirt she had accumulated. Gwen ran until she could not run any more. She had come to a river that was wide and deep. The current was rough and unforgiving, so she took a minute to stop and think.

She knew without a doubt that she was going to cross it, but she could not decipher how yet. She began to walk a little further up stream, and stopped only when she found her means of getting across. A row of 15 large rocks set a path from her side of the river to the other side. Each rock had a separation of quite a few inches away from each other, but it was not impossible to get to the next. Gwen smiled happily and made her way over to the first rock. She placed both hands on the rock and added pressure to her palms as she attempted to climb on top. Her right hand slipped and she almost was sent plummeting into the water. She looked to see what had happened, and with the help of the moon light shining above, she discovered that the rock was covered in the green, slimy moss. She looked over at the other rocks, and found that they all carried the same moss as well. She did not let this stop her from continuing with her mission to get across. Gwen just swore to herself that she would be more careful, and continued on.

Gwen made it onto the first rock with no further problems. She outstretched her arms for balance and began making her way across slowly. She made it through the first five rocks without any problems. She had perfect balance and kept all her concentration on her feet and the rocks below her. The sixth rock was a little tricky because it was set so far apart from the fifth, but with a lot of courage and perseverance she made it to the sixth. As she attempted to proceed to the seventh Gwen heard someone yell "Nooo." She looked up from her feet and stared across at the other side of the river, her finish line, and saw Morgana.

It was only for a second, and in that second Gwen lost all her concentration, her balance, and her footing. She looked back down at her feet to try and regain it all back, but it was too late, and she slipped. Gwen looked up once more at the place on the other side of the river where she had seen her sister, but this time found nothing but empty space. She plummeted into the rushing water moments later, and was carried downstream. She lost consciousness soon after and let the water fill her lungs.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been practicing horribly in his chambers, and it irritated him further. He could not focus like he was trained to, and it unnerved him. His sword flew out of his hand for the tenth time that night, and glided across the floor until it hit the wall. He was thankful he was not using much force, otherwise it would have gone right out the open window. He went over and picked it up, and decided that it may be best to close the window. He reached for the window to close it when he spotted something very interesting happening downstairs. He put his sword to lean against the wall and decided to watch the view from his window. Below him, he spotted all the night guards out in the garden playing a game of hide-and-seek. Arthur chuckled to himself; if it had been his guards out there they would all be in horrendous trouble for not attending their duties, but seeing king Gorlois' nights was just amusing. He watches them for a few more minutes before something moving in the corner of his eyes has him looking to find what it could be. He see's Guinevere running out of the castle in her night gown.<p>

Intrigued as to what she is doing out there so late, and in such attire, he leans his body further out the window to get a better look. Arthur watches her run until she disappears into the forest. He was puzzled as to why she had ventured into the forest in the dark, and more than a little curious to find out. He raced to find his boots and put them on so he may follow her. He made it out of his room, and the castle, without any problems. He entered into the forest where he had seen Gwen disappear, and listened closely to the sound of broken branches and the truffle of leaves under her ever step. He followed that until he spotted her standing in the middle to the forest looking around. He hid behind a tree and waited to see what would happen next. Arthur wondered if she was waiting for someone, maybe a secret lover that came to that forest every night to wait for her. The thought made Arthur very angry and upset. He was faithful to Guinevere, should she not be faithful to him? He was going to put an end to those secrets that instant. He took a step away from the tree, determined to reveal himself and ruin her plans, and Guinevere ran off again. He was confused for a minute, but did not let that take up his time. Soon, he was hot on her trail again. He lost her for an instant, and ended up at a river. He knew Guinevere could not have gone into the river; that would be madness. The currents were too strong and deadly. He looked downstream and could not see anything in his wake. He took a chance and decided to venture upstream, where he hoped he would have more luck in finding her.

Arthur was drained, and exhausted. He knew once he got back to the castle he would fall asleep like a log. He had slowed in his movement because his feet were tired, and he was out of energy. He was getting ready to give up on his pursuit and proclaim that Guinevere had done the same and made her way back home, when he spotted her. She was climbing across rocks that looked like boulders, trying to get to the other side of the river. She was attempting to get across a very difficult one that Arthur was more than sure she would not make.

In his fear, and attempt to stop her Arthur yelled out, "NOOO."

She fell into the water moments later, and did not resurface. Arthur jumped into the water immediately and fought with all his might against the rough current. He spotted Guinevere's hand and immediately plunged for its grasp. He got her and dragged her to the surface so they both could get some air. Arthur wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tightly against him. They were being taken farther and farther downstream. Arthur was desperate to get them out of the water. He tried to swim across the current and get them back to land, but his attempts were futile. He knew his only way to successfully accomplish his goal was to let go of Guinevere, and he would let death take them both before he would ever do such a thing. Arthur prayed for some sort of miracle. His prayers were heard, and he spotted a fallen tree, whose branches extended out into the river. He grabbed on to it as soon as he could, and used it to drag him and Guinevere out of the river and to the shore. Once on the shore he wanted to collapse, but he knew he had to attend to Guinevere first. She needed oxygen badly. Arthur leaned her forward and hoped that he would not hurt her too bad, or leave a mark. He slammed his hand into her back three times hard. After the third time she coughed violently and water sputtered from out of her mouth. She breathed in a heavy breath and Arthur put her to lie down in his arms, her head resting on his chest so he may look at her. She opened her eyes for a split second before they rolled back in her head and she drifted off to sleep. Her breathing became normal again.

Arthur leaned back against the tree he was sitting under, relieved. They will both live to fight another day. It was his turn to collapse and fall asleep. He held Guinevere to him tightly, and was thankful that the night air was warm. He had no energy to get up and make a fire. He looked at Guinevere once more to make sure she was still breathing, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, a lot of details and not much dialog, but there is reason for that. The next chapter is where the real adventure begins. <strong>

**Crystal1998: You're awesome!**

**larasmith****: I know, Gwen should be saving Arthur to level out the playing field, but it's not time for that just yet. But you are on the right track! She'll save him eventually. As for queen Vivienne, she'll play a bigger role in the story too. I just haven't thought of anything destructive enough yet.**

** arthurgwen2010: You're always welcome; and you are right, her dad did expect a ring on her finger. Thank you for reviewing!**

**whitecrossgirl****: (chapter 7) I thought their relationship was great too. It's just like Gwen to make friends into family.**

**PenGuinevere****: (Chapter 6) Yay! You liked the moments that they shared! I'm happy!**

**Kohimoana****: (Chapter 6) Yaaay! You're enjoying the story so far. I'm really happy! Thank you for continuing to read and review.**

** the rest of my readers and reviewers: thank you guys again for everything. This story would be nothing without you, and as a present, I'll let you in on a secret: **_Morgana will reappear in chapter 11. _**Sweet dreams my friends!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Farm

**OMG! I love you guys! The reviews were awesome! It made me want to post a chapter earlier than Saturday. I'm falling a little behind on the chapters because of school, but don't worry, you'll still get a chapter every Saturday. I'm still writing chapter 12, but it should be completed waaaay before I post chapter 11. Thanks Again! You guys are the bee's knees!**

Chapter 10: The Farm 

Arthur woke to something poking him on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked around disoriented. He was confused as to where he was and what was going on.

"Young man, are you and your lady alright," An older man dressed in farmers garb stared down at Arthur with concern.

Arthur looked around his surroundings and realized he was in the forest. The nights events came rushing back to him. He looked down to find Gwen still sleeping in his arms. He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. He shook her lightly and she stirred, and then slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into his face and looked at him confused.

"Arthur," she whispered.

"Young man," The farmer said again.

Arthur took his gaze from Guinevere and addressed the worried farmer.

"We are fine, thank you sir."

"That's good to hear. It is unusual to find anyone out here. Where are you two traveling too?" The farmer asked.

"Back home, to Carmelide," Arthur answered.

"You've still got a long way to go. If you would have left at dawn you could have made it there by mid afternoon tomorrow."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief; he could not believe it would take that long. "Where exactly are we?"

"You are just outside of Essetir, king Cenred's kingdom."

Arthur tensed as the name of his father's enemy rolled off the tongue of the farmer's mouth. Gwen squirmed under his grasp. He released his grip on her and he took a second to silently apologize to her with his eyes. She stared back at him still confused.

"You should head into the village for the day and start fresh tomorrow. I can offer you a horse from my farm. That should shorten your trip half a day," the farmer told him.

Arthur looked away from Guinevere and back at the farmer. "That is so kind of you, but I think we should be off as soon as possible."

"My village is not far, a few hours walk, and might be very small, but I can offer you food and shelter for the time being. It looks as though it might rain as well, and I would feel terrible knowing that you are out there in the rain," the farmer persuaded.

Arthur thought long and hard. It was against his better judgment to stay with a stranger, especially with his standing in society, but the farmer was right, the skies were growing darker and darker every minute. He took a chance and decided to bet against the farmer recognizing him. It was a big chance, one that he knew he could not afford to be wrong; otherwise he could end up dead at the feet of Cenred.

"A night's stay in your Village would be wonderful, thank you," he said to the farmer.

"Good," the farmer smiled happily, "Then let us get moving."

The farmer helped a confused Gwen get to her feet. Arthur got up and immediately went to stand by Gwen. The farmer began leading the way to his village.

"I didn't catch your names," the farmer said beginning small talk. Arthur was quick to answer before Gwen could have a chance to.

"My name is Ewan and this is my wife Drea," Arthur told him.

"Well, it's nice to meet the both of you. I am Owain; you shall meet my wife and daughter when we get back to my farm."

It was quiet for a moment after that and Arthur took that time to look over Gwen. She was walking in a daze. He knew she was confused, and he wanted so bad to explain everything, but he knew better than to do such a thing with Owain so close. He would wait till they were alone.

They continued to walk in silence until they spotted a small village far off in the distance. Arthur was glad to finally see the small town. Making small talk with Owain was harder than he anticipated. He could not focus on anything he was talking about, and barely remember what he answered. He looked at Gwen every so often; she remained the same. She was quiet the entire trip and drifted her vision from her feet to any nearby tree. Arthur was really worried about her. They walked a little more before finally entering the village. Owain lived at the edge of the village, so they did not need to walk far to get to his farm.

Owain led them inside his cozy home and his wife came through the back to greet him.

"Dear, is that you," she said before stepping into view and stopping in her tracks as she saw the two strangers in her home.

"Mary, this is a few of my friend, Ewan and his wife Drea," Owain told his wife, "Where is Leia?"

Mary looked at her husband confused, but answered his question regardless. "She is out with her betrothal. They both shall be back shortly."

"Good," he said and smiled sweetly at her. He turned to Arthur and Gwen to address them. "Let me show you where you two shall be staying for the night," he said and led them out the door.

They walked over to a small home detached from the rest of the house. Owain opened the door and it led to one room, a bedroom.

"This is my daughter's to-be husband's room. They are to be married in 2 days so I have allowed him into the house. I know it's not much but it should do for one night."

"Thank you Owain, it's perfect," Arthur told him.

"The beds a little small, but seeing as you two are thin, it should work perfectly. If you need anything, you'll have to come to the house. I'll leave you two alone to get settled. I shall be back with some clothes." With that said, Owain closed the door and left Arthur and Gwen alone.

Arthur waited until he knew Owain was out of ear shot before he could not hold his patience anymore. He opened his mouth to ask the first of many questions, but Gwen beat him to it.

"Arthur, what is going on," she asked. She sounded confused and a little angry.

"I think I should be asking you that question Guinevere. What were you doing leaving the castle in the dead of night?" He countered.

"It has nothing to do with you, so what does it matter?" She answered.

"Guinevere, we are in the middle of Cenred's kingdom, an enemy of Camelot. I believe I have a right to know what you were up too."

"Why are we here?" she said changing the subject.

Arthur was frustrated with her defiance to answer, but he did not push it, not yet at least. "This is where the river left us off."

Gwen looked at him confused. "The river?"

Arthur took a step closer to her, "You fell into the river, and I jumped in after you."

Gwen sat down on the bed to take everything in; the night's events came flooding back to her, running through the woods, the river, Morgana, and the cold water.

"Guinevere?" Arthur said when she was quiet for too long. She looked up at him and read the concern in his face.

"I am fine, just thinking," she reassured him. He took a seat on the bed next to her.

"What is going on Guinevere?" he asked in a gentle voice.

Gwen looked him straight in the eyes and could not help but feel sorry for him. He was just as lost as she was, or even more so.

"Arthur," she began, "Last night I left the castle to search for someone."

Arthur looked away from her and tightened his fist. "Did you go in search of a man?"

Gwen looked at him appalled. She should have been offended, but she found his question rather amusing. "No Arthur, it was nothing of that sort. I went to look for my friend. Remember the one I mentioned to you, Morgana."

He looked back at Gwen with relief, and he calmed his hands. "Oh," was all he could say. They fell silent for a moment. Then Gwen reached out to grasp hold of one of Arthur's. He looked from her hand in his to her smiling face.

"Arthur, I would never do such a thing to you. I am engaged to you and no one else; therefore I am faithful to only you. Do not ever fear, my loyalty is only with you," Gwen told him. She felt that he needed the reassurance.

Arthur felt his heart race the moment her fingers touched him. Her words only made it beat faster. The room had grown so stiflingly hot, and the urge that he had the night he had first kissed her was back, but this time even more powerful than it was before. He resisted the impulse to kiss her, but his body was defiant and it moved closer to her on its own accord. He watched as his right had removed itself from her grasp and gently strokes her cheek. Her cheeks were hot as well. He leaned in closer, and with all his might, managed to stop himself from kissing her full on, on the mouth, instead he kissed her forehead. Her skin against his lips felt perfectly right, and he had to force himself to pull away. They looked at each other with smiles, and then there was a knock, and the moment passed.

* * *

><p>Owain had stopped by and gave them clean clothes. Arthur excused himself, pretending that he was going to the bathroom and then fetching them some food. Gwen took that time to quickly change. It felt good to be in clean clothes. She was feeling quite tired, but she didn't want to take a nap before Arthur returned. She went to the bed to lie down and wait, but before she knew it, she was asleep.<p>

That's how Arthur found her when he returned from the main house with two freshly picked apples. He walked around the room quietly so she wouldn't wake up. He needed to change out of his filthy closes. He desired a bath in the worst way, but could wait until he got back to the castle to take one. For now, fresh cloths would do the job. He gathered the clothes Owain had left for him and went behind the dressing screen to quickly change clothes. As he changed, he heard Gwen stir, and sped up his pace. Their first night together will be awkward enough; he did not want to scar her yet. He finally finished and moved from behind the screen. Gwen was still fast asleep, and Arthur could not help but stare. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and so very relaxed. The light shinning in from the window cast itself upon her and gave her a glow that had Arthur holding his breath. There were very few things that Arthur though to be beautiful, the site of Camelot, his knights standing beside him with loyalty and respect for only him, and right in that moment, Guinevere.

She made sleep look so inviting, and he was dreadfully tired. Last night's sleep did a number on his joints. He knew better than to share a bed with Gwen. They might be engaged, but they were not at that point of there so called 'relationship' yet. He took a seat at the corner of the bed and thought back on how everything came to this point in time. He didn't get very far in his thinking before a slight knock on the door made him leave his thoughts to answer the caller.

He opened the door and found a very petite blonde lady, about the same age as he, standing there watching him with curious eyes.

"Hello," he said when she did not speak.

"Hello," she said shyly, "I am Leia; my father has sent me to fetch you."

Arthur smiled at her and she blushed. "Lead the way."

He closed the door behind him and they walked over to the main house, where they found Owain outside waiting on them.

"Ewan, my friend," Owain greeted them, "I need to ask a favor of you. Can you please accompany my daughter to the other village? It is not too far, about an hour's walk. What she is picking up is too heavy for her alone."

"I don't mind. Let me just wake Drea and we can leave," He told Owain. He almost slipped up and called Gwen, 'Guinevere.'

"There is no need to wake her, let her sleep. My wife and I will take very good care of her while you are away."

The last thing on earth Arthur wanted to do was leave Gwen. He wanted her near him until they were back in her castle safe and sound. But he knew he could not say no to Owain, not after all his kindness, and he could not insist that Gwen go with them without looking suspicious and arising questions. He just had to make this trip as short as possible.

"Ok, thank you Owain." He turned to Leia, "Shall we start going?"

She nodded and they started on their way to the next village.

* * *

><p>The walk was quiet in the beginning, neither knowing what to say. Finally Arthur found something to talk about.<p>

"I heard you are to be married Leia," he said and she nodded solemnly. "Are you excited?"

"Oh yes sir. I have waited my entire life for our union. It's hard to believe the day is nearly upon us," she answered with a shy smile.

"I can tell you love him very much." She nodded.

"Just as I can tell you love your wife dearly," she responded.

Arthur swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat after hearing her words. He could not understand what everyone was seeing. Why did everyone seem to think he was in love with Guinevere? He was starting to think that they could not all be delusional.

"It is in the way you speak when dealing with matters that concern her," Leia said as if she had read his mind, "I could hear the love and fear in your voice when you decided to leave her behind."

It was more like concern to Arthur, but he went along with Leia's theory to keep up appearance.

"She is my wife, I must protect her," he said. Arthur always felt a strange tingle surge through his body when he referred to her as 'his wife.'

"How long have you two been married?" Leia asked.

"About a month or so," he answered. He was using the date of when they first met.

"That's wonderful." They were silent for a moment before she spoke up again, "What brought you both to Essetir? My father said you were from Carmelide."

"We came to visit a friend."

"And you brought with you no belongings?"

Her question was suspicious, and it threw Arthur off for a second. He did not know how to explain why they were traveling with nothing, but he thought quickly.

"We wanted to travel as light as possible. We decided that whatever we needed we would stop and buy at neighboring villages."

She seemed to have accepted his answer and they fell silent again. Arthur began to notice that she had become very fidgety, and he wondered why she was so nervous. He guessed she was thinking about her own nuptials that were approaching quickly.

"If you are worried about what lies ahead, don't be. Marriage is a joyous occasion, especially to the one you love."

It was the first time Arthur had seen her with a genuine smile. "I believe so too, and seeing you with your wife is all the proof I need to know that there is truth to that statement."

It was Arthur's turn to smile.

"Look Ewan," she pointed to a house just ahead, "We are nearly to the village."

Arthur was happier than she was to see the village. It meant that he was halfway through this journey and a step closer to getting back to Gwen.

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke to the sound of someone lightly knocking on the door. She got up from the bed, stretched, and opened the door.<p>

"Drea, it is time for supper," Mary said as soon as she opened the door.

She looked around the room to tell Arthur, but found him nowhere. "Where is my husband," she said with concern. She had forgotten the name Arthur had given himself and had to resort to calling him 'husband.'

"He went with Leia to fetch something for my husband. He told me to wake you when supper was ready so you may eat," Mary told her.

"Thank you so much Mary, but I would really rather wait for him."

"He said to make sure that you ate. He knew he would be gone for a while and did not want you to starve."

Gwen had to admit, she was very hungry. But she had felt bad falling asleep on him, and eating without him would only make her feel worse.

"I gave him my word Drea, I cannot let him down." Mary's eyes pleaded with her, and Gwen finally gave into her request.

Mary led the way to the house. The sky had darkened badly, and thunder roared above them. It was going to rain very badly, and Gwen hoped Arthur would be okay. Just as Gwen was about to enter the house, it started pouring down large droplets of rain. She entered into the dark house before getting too wet, and the door slamming behind her made her jump and turn around. A man dressed in all black, stood by the door looking her up and down. He smiled wickedly.

"Mary," Gwen called, but Mary had long since disappeared around a corner.

The man walked closer to her ever so slowly. Gwen's heart beat faster than it should, and fear had her stuck in one spot.

"Hello Drea," The man said when he was close enough to touch her face, which he did. He stroked her cheek with a finger. His gold ring shined in the candle light and nearly blinded her.

She found her will to move again and she swatted his hand away, and then turned to run, but she bumped into Owain instead. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I am sorry my lady."

'My lady?' Gwen thought. It dawned on her then. They knew exactly who she was, who Arthur was.

Owain locked his arm around her entire body to keep her steady. Gwen kicked and squirmed, but his grasp was too strong. The other man walked closer to her yet again.

"Come now Drea, stop squirming. Or should I say lady Guinevere…stop squirming."

Gwen's heart raced even faster as she tried to breathe through her panic. "Who are you?"She asked. Her voice sounded like someone else's, not her own.

"My name is King Cenred."

"What do you want with me," she said trying to sound angry and brave. She sounded more scared and on the verge of tears than anything.

"It is not you I'm after, but your so-called husband. What did he call himself again?" Cenred said, taunting her to answer. Gwen said nothing.

"I am talking to you Guinevere." There was silence as Gwen said nothing yet again. The rain and thunder could be heard loudly coming from outside. There was a bad storm upon Gwen, both in and outside of the house.

"Answer the question Guinevere," he said angrily as he withdrew his sword and placed it upon her neck.

"I do not remember," she finally answered.

Cenred looked as if he were about to swing and kill her, but before he could Owain blurted out the name.

"His name is Ewan."

Cenred removed the sword from Gwen's neck and began to laugh, "That was the best he could come up with? Prince Arthur really is a foolish boy."

Cenred looked Owain square in the eye. "Where is he now? You said he would have been back by now."

"They probably stopped to get out of the rain." They should be here sometime during the night," Owain told him.

"I have no time to wait for the arrogant prince. He shall come to me." He looked at Gwen now. "Tie her up and throw her on my horse. We are leaving at once."

"And my son? Where is my son?" Owain asked with fear in his own voice.

"We had a deal. When I receive Prince Arthur your son will be released. Make sure he makes it to my castle and you will have your son back," Cenred informed him.

Owain tied Gwen up just like he was told. He did not make eye contact with her, which she was relieved about, because she was concentrating on not crying. Once she was tied up, Owain put her on Cenred's horse, and Cenred rode off with Gwen to his castle in the pouring rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzygrace: OMG! Great minds do the same things! I got no sleep that night either (only I was studying for a test). Thank you sooooo much for your review, I am in love with it, and read it almost every day. It's really inspirational.<strong>

**whitecrossgirl: Thank you! I was so worried that you guys would get annoyed because there was barely any dialog, but it turned out very good. Any you are brilliant and awesome. Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I truly appreciate it.**

**lara smith: So many questions, but I'm loving it. You're still very interested in the story and that makes me soooo happy. Keep reading, the answers will eventually be revealed. Thank you for continuing to read and review (you rock!)**

**Tiva-Babe UK: I really hope it won't disappoint. But I really think chapter 11 is a good chapter. One more week to go! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Arthurgwen2010: I absolutely love any minute with my favorite couple, even if it's for only a second, it's a second I'll cherish and think about for years to come.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always considered love.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Rescue

**Wow! You guys are really good at predicting what will happen next o.O But there are still lots you haven't figured out, and that makes me happy. I love to keep you guys guessing. Anyhow, enjoy chapter 11 **

Chapter 11: The Rescue

It had become very dark and gloomy before Leia was done with her trades. Arthur did not like the sight. He wanted to get back and check on Gwen. He was sure she was awake by now, and probably waiting around for him. Thunder roared above him, and then the rain came as a down pour. Arthur looked out the window with a frown. There was no leaving Leia's friend's house now. Leia came back with only one thing in her hands.

"He seems to have given the rest of our stuff away," she explained. The sack she held was very small, and weighed next to nothing. Arthur was beyond disappointed that he had taken the trip out there.

"It has started to rain," he told her as a way to hide his frustration.

"That it has," she said and took a seat next to him, "It looks like we must wait it out. Shall we find a corner to sit and eat? My friend went back to his shop, but has allowed us to stay and eat in his house as long as we need."

Seeing nothing better to do, he agreed. They sat on the floor in a corner and set up a small picnic. They laughed and talked for about an hour as the rain poured down. Arthur found Leia to be a very sweet girl, so much so that if he were not engaged to Guinevere, he might have considered her of interest. Thunder roared loudly, and she screamed like a little child, and hid her head into Arthur's chest. Arthur was shocked by her action, but wrapped an arm around her to rub her arm. It relaxed her, just as he knew it would, and she slowly looked up into his face. He smiled down at her reassuringly letting her know she was going to be fine. Arthur did not know what had happened next, or how it happened, but before he could even register what was happening, Leia's lips were on his. It was a soft kiss, one that would have been pleasant in any other circumstance, but not his own. He pulled away from her quickly, and she looked up at him doe eyed, and then ashamed.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to -,"

"It is alright Leia, mistakes happen."

Arthur was saying things, but not really hearing them. All he could think about is what would happen if he told Gwen.

"No, Arthur, that was unfo-."

"What did you call me," Arthur asked cutting her off. His whole body began to tense as reality began to unfold in front of him.

Leia turned pale the moment she realized she had slipped up. Arthur immediately knew something was wrong.

"How did you know my name?" He demanded. His demeanor turned scary, and Leia flinched at the sound of his voice. "Answer me Leia."

"We have known from the very beginning that you were Prince Arthur."

Arthur's head spun as he tried to grasp what was going on. Leia continued, "We had to do it Arthur, they took my brother."

Leia was no longer making sense to him. "What did you have to do?" he asked. He wanted answer faster than she was giving them.

"We sent for King Cenred." Arthur's face grew whiter than it ever had before. "He is at the house now, awaiting your return. We needed to stall you while he arrived, and we knew you would catch on if we kept you at the house, so I brought you here."

Arthur was so angry he was shaking. He wanted to hurt Leia, and her father, but he had no time to do either. He raced out of the cabin in the pouring rain. Leia's shrilled voice called out to him. She had begun to weep, and her voice broke every time she yelled his name. Arthur ignored her and began running through the forest. He was soaked to the bone the moment he stepped outside. He could care less about the rain drenching his entire body. Only one thing mattered to him in that moment, and that was getting to Guinevere.

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke to a chill that travelled through her body and left her feeling like ice. Her stomach had a sharp pain that hurt when she tried to sit up, and her limbs ached. She was on a hard bed in a damp, dirty cellar. She could not remember what had happened at first but hearing the roaring thunder outside her small barred window brought her memory back. She was in Cenred's castle. He had brought her here to lure Arthur into a trap. She did not go willing, she remembered that. Gwen had fallen off that horse 3 times, each time landing harder than the last. The last time she escaped Cenred's grasp she landed on her bruised arm. She did not let that stop her. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, but it was not very far. Cenred caught up to her quickly, and frustrated with her constantly trying to escape, punched her hard in the stomach. Gwen had the wind knocked out of her, and fell unconscious onto the wet, muddy, forest floor.<p>

She sat on the hard bed and took in her appearance. She was dirty and bruised, but more than that, she was worried. She knew Arthur would come to get her, but she did not want him too. She did not need to be rescued, not if it meant he would get hurt. He had done his share of saving her twice already, so Gwen could accept that her luck had run out. She got up from the bed and went over to stand by the cell bars that confined her. She looked out into the empty hallway in hopes of seeing someone passing by. Another wind blew and she shivered; she was still in her wet clothes, and they clung to her body like a second skin. It made the cold wind feel ten times more powerful.

"Are you cold my lady?" A voice said from somewhere unseen. Gwen looked around confused.

A man stepped out from within the shadows and stepped closer to her cell. She did not say anything as she took in his appearance. The man was tall, even more so than Arthur, with hair long enough to be tied back. He had rosy pink skin, and dark green eyes that went well with his dark brown hair. He was fairly handsome, and had a very manly exterior.

"My lady," he said again when she had not answered.

"I am fine," she lied. Gwen did not want anyone in that castle to think that she could not handle herself.

He did not believe her, Gwen could tell, but he did not push the issue. "Well, even if that is so, I have brought you some dry clothes and a blanket," he said as he handed her a blue dress and a red blanket.

"No thank you," she said defiantly as she refused to take the goods he had brought from him.

"You will cause your death if you stay in those wet cloths," he protested.

"Then that shall be my great escape," Gwen said bitterly.

The man stared at her with a frown, and Gwen felt bad about her words. He eventually spoke again.

"You must not do that to yourself."

"Any why should it matter what I should and should not do to myself? Your king has already made it clear that I am merely a pawn for a much bigger scheme," she told him.

"Because I care about your safety," he said sternly. His declaration was very interesting to Gwen and confusing as well.

"And why do you care about me?" She asked in a confused whisper.

He looked away from her then and stared at his feet. Gwen waited for him to respond.

"You are important to a lot of people, and I could not bare to see them hurt if something were to happen to you," he finally said.

He looked so sincere, and Gwen wanted so badly to believe him, but she refused to let her guard down and be fooled again. However, she didn't see any harm in accepting his kind gesture, and she slowly took the dress and blanket from his grasp.

"Thank you," she said and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back and nodded.

He turned away so she may change peacefully. Gwen changed quickly, and kept an eye on her guest to make sure he was not peeking.

"You may turn back around," she told him once she was fully dressed. The dress was a little too big, and a little too long. It would have more fit Morgana than herself. She did not complain, instead she just rejoiced in the feel of dry clothes.

He came closer to the cell and placed both hands on the bars, and looked at her intently. Gwen knew he had something important to say, and she waited for him to say it.

"I will be back later with a surprise," he said as he released the bars and left the cellar.

Gwen use to love surprises, but lately she has been wishing that they would be banned in every kingdom. She signed heavily and went back over to the rock hard bed. She wrapped the blanket around herself and curled up into a ball. She laid there and waited to see what fate had in store for her next.

* * *

><p>Arthur ran all the way to the front door of the cabin he and Gwen were sharing. He had not stopped once since he had begun. He opened the door forcefully and yelled her name out.<p>

"GWEN," he bellowed.

When she did not answer he ran to the main house. He did not even bother to knock, he just bust through the doors. Mary and Owain jumped when they heard the door swing open with a bang. They were both seated at the table in sorrow.

"Where is she?" Arthur demanded forcefully as he lifted Owain roughly from the chair and pinned him against a wall. Mary grabbed at Arthur and pleaded for him to let him go, but Arthur only grabbed Owain's tunic tighter. "I asked you a question. Where is Guinevere?"

Arthur looked like a raving mad man that was not afraid to kill anything in its path. Mary was crying, begging Arthur to release her husband.

"He has taken her," Owain finally said in a whisper.

Arthur's face grew very pale as he released Owain. He had to sit down, because the bad events were hitting him all at once, and he needed to situate himself to figure out how to fix everything.

"I am sorry prince Arthur, I truly am, but I had no other choice. Cenred has my son. He has him captured in a cellar in his dungeon. He is being sentenced to death, and it is all because he challenged a knight who tried to take advantage of his sister," Owain explained. Mary stood beside him holding on to his arms, crying and nodding, "I had just come back from seeing him, and being denied a plea for his release, when I stumbled across you and the lady Guinevere on the side of the river bank. I thought it was fate that I had stopped to get some water and clear my head, and spotted you. It was my only chance to get my son back. A fair trade; a life for a life."

"Fair," Arthur said sarcastically, "In what way is this fair? They have Guinevere, and soon they will have me, two royals for the life of a simple farm boy. Oh yes, your logic is right, that is fair."

Arthur was beyond angry, and he could care less if the words he spoke hurt their feelings.

"You should never have gotten her involved, she had nothing to do with this," Arthur said as he tried to stay strong. Thinking about Guinevere and what might be happening to her was driving him to the edge of madness. He absolutely refrained from crying.

"She was not supposed to be taken. She was just a decoy to make sure you did not run away, but the rain came and you did not return on time, so Cenred took her back to his palace. He said that you must go to him," Owain told him.

Arthur had already known that he would have to retrieve Gwen himself, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going, but he could not go empty handed.

"What are you going to do Prince Arthur?" Mary asked. She had stopped crying for the time being.

"I am going to save Guinevere, but I am going to need a horse and a sword."

Owain nodded and scurried around the house looking for something. He came back with a sword in which he handed to Arthur. Mary had run off to find him some dry clothes. She came back with a red tunic and brown pants. She also brought along a chainmail shirt. She was preparing him for battle. Arthur nodded at the both of them and went to go change. When he was done he looked and felt like his old self again. He grabbed the sword that Owain gave to him and went outside.

The rain had stopped and the sun had started shinning again. Owain left a horse that was ready to ride, outside for him to take. He got on it, and took one last look back at the house. Owain and Mary were standing at the front door staring at him. Owain came up to him with one final request to ask.

"Price Arthur, I know it is a lot of me to ask, especially seeing our circumstances, but please tell my son that we tried, and that we love him more than anything. Also, apologize to the lady Guinevere for us. Tell her we were wrong."

Arthur nodded and said a final farewell, before he rode off in the direction of Cenred's kingdom.

* * *

><p>The ride to the main city only took about an hour, but to Arthur it felt like a whole day. He had to force his mind to stay focused on the path. He was feeling lost and disorganized, and kept wondering back to Gwen. He constantly hoped and prayed that she was alright and unharmed.<p>

He spotted the castle in the distance and stopped his horse. He secured the horse to a nearby tree hidden within the forest and made the rest of the way on foot. Upon approaching the castle, he saw about a dozen guards protecting the door. He carried on with his journey, not letting that deter him. He went around to an empty location on the castle grounds and began climbing the walls. In times like those he was thankful for his old friends and their challenges of seeing who can climb highest. He climbed high into the sky before he reached an open window. He entered through the window and surveyed his surroundings. He was in an empty chamber. He guessed it was suppose to be a guest chamber that Cenred was too lazy to get around to fixing up. Arthur could care less what it was, he was just happy that he had entered without being spotted.

Arthur needed to get down to the dungeon, a task he knew would be dangerous and almost impossible without being spotted, but he was sure that was where they were keeping Gwen. He wasted no more time, and snuck out of the room. He crept around the hallway and down 3 flights of stairs without being spotted. He only had one more flight of stairs to go before he would make it to the dungeon. He found the stairs he needed to take and slowly made his way over to them. Just as he turned the corner to travel down, a sword was pushed up against his back.

"Halt! State your name."

Arthur turned around slowly and came face to face with one of Cenred's knights, who upon seeing who they had stopped grew bug eyed and surprised.

"Prince Arthur," he said, and faltered his grip on his sword.

Arthur took that opportunity to disarm the man and punch him hard in the stomach. The man fell forward breathless, but not without first screaming out his name and alerting the other guards. Footsteps were heard rushing his way, and Arthur began running down the stairs. He did not get very far before he noticed 3 guards running up the stairs heading towards him. He turned to run back the way he came, but came face to face with four more guards blocking his way. Arthur was surrounded, and before he could think of what to do next, he was hit in the back of the head very hard, and was sent plummeting to the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>Accolon stood over Arthur's still body with his sword still raised. The Other knights surrounded him soon after.<p>

"Sir Accolon, what are you doing here sire," one of the knights addressed him.

"I came to see the lady Guinevere. I heard they had captured her and wanted to see with my own eyes." He answered. His green eyes bore into the soul of the knight who dared question him. The knight looked away in shame and fear.

"Well it was a good thing you were here. It looks like you captured Prince Arthur. The king will be most pleased," Another knight stated.

"Yes, he will," Accolon agreed. "Someone pick him up and drag him to the throne room. You," he pointed at a knight, "travel ahead and tell the king Prince Arthur is being taken to him this instant." The knights all did what they were supposed to, and Accolon carried on with his mission as he was doing before spotting the prince.

He left the castle in search of his fiancée. She had journeyed outside of town for a few days with a friend, but should have returned by now. He knew she would be in the lower town, probably doing some last minute shopping. He walked through the crowds until he spotted long wavy black hair upon pale skin.

"Morgana," he shouted out happily, and she turned to find him. She saw him and immediately dropped whatever it was she was doing and ran into his awaiting arms. He embraced her tightly, taking in her familiar smell and wishing to never let her go. He released her against his better judgment and took in her face.

"What are you doing out here," she asked. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"I could not await your return any longer," he told her. "How was your journey? Was it fruitful?"

"It was wonderful. Morgause even admitted to enjoying herself a little too much." Morgana giggled at her own conversation, and Accolon's heart fluttered. She had that affect on him, and he loved her for it.

"I have wonderful news for you as well," he told her, unable to contain the secret no more.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

He took hold of her hand and squeezed it lovingly. "Your sister is in the castle."

Morgana's happy smile was replaced with a look of shock. She looked into his green eyes hoping to spot nothing but truth. When he did not falter, her mind raced, and memories of her sister came racing back to her. She did not give them time to register in her brain. She just wanted to see her sister again.

Without even knowing it, Morgana was racing towards the castle, pushing pass the crowds, as her heart raced. Accolon followed close behind her.

* * *

><p>Arthur awoke to the feeling of being dragged across the floor. He looked up slowly to see two knights holding him by the hand as they dragged him. His head was throbbing, but he supposed that was the least of his worries. The knights were not paying any attention to his body, so the element of surprise was in his favor, and he took that opportunity to yank his hands from their grip, trip the both of them, and knock them out. He got back up and began retracing his steps back to the dungeon. This time he would make sure nothing would get in his way.<p>

* * *

><p>Accolon and Morgana were back in the castle racing down the halls.<p>

"Where is she?" Morgana demanded as she tried to figure out which way to turn.

"She is being held in the dungeons," he told her. Her face was streaked with horror.

"Why is my sister there? Accolon, go this instant and demand that Cenred let my sister out. I shall see you both in the Dungeons with an apology and the key to release Gwen," she told him.

Accolon could see that she was anxious, and he wanted nothing more than to see Morgana happy, so he agreed, and they went their separate ways. Morgana went to find Gwen in the dungeons, and Accolon to see Cenred.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat in her corner wrapped up in her blanket wonder what was going to happen to her next. Surely Cenred did not need her other than to force Arthur to come, and if he was smart he would not come. But what would become of her? At this point she really could care less. She had come to the realization that death would not be far, and she was content with that. She lived a good life, one she was proud to have been able to accomplish. She had the most wonderful parents and friends, Elena, Ester, and Merlin, and the greatest sister, Morgana, and she even had the privilege of meeting Arthur and having him as a fiancé. She cared for all of them deeply, and only wished to have had a proper good-bye with them.<p>

The sound of hurried steps coming from around the corner took her from her thoughts. She was half expecting to see the man with the green eyes again. She sat up and waited for the person to approach.

"Gwen," a voice shouted.

Gwen stood up recognizing the voice immediately. She went over to the bars just as Arthur rounded the corner and made him presence known. He spotted her right off the bat, and ran over to stand by the bars, clasping her hands in his.

"Arthur, what are you doing here?" She asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"I am here to save you Guinevere," he looked her up and down, "Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered, "But you need to listen to me. You need to get out of here. King Cenred is out for your head, and he will not be happy until it is lying at his feet."

"Guinevere, Cenred does not scare me." He looked around trying to find something. He found just what he was looking for, the keys. How stupid of the Guards to leave them on the table when they went to go attack him.

He opened her cell and she jumped right into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and thanking him. Gwen wanted more than anything for Arthur to be safe, but she had to admit, it felt great to have her freedom back. Arthur hugged her back instinctively.

"Help, please! Help me please. I am just a farm boy who has been wrongfully accused," a gentleman in a few cells down pleaded with them.

Arthur knew that had to be the farmer's son. He released Gwen and went to go set the man free as well. The boy thanked him tremendously, overjoyed with finally escaping that cell.

"We need to get out of here," he told them. They nodded in agreement. Arthur took hold of Gwen's hand and they all began making their way out of the dungeon.

* * *

><p>They made it out of the dungeon and up 3 flights of stairs without being seen.<p>

"There is something I must do. If I never see you again, know that I am forever thankful," the farm boy said to Arthur. Then he ran off in the opposite direction of the exit.

Gwen silently wished him luck. Arthur squeezed her hand a little tighter and pulled her along. They continued creeping through the castle, almost getting caught three times. Finally, Arthur found a safe way out. He made sure the coast was clear and they began making a run for it. They were almost home free when Accolon stepped out from around the corner and blocked their path.

"I am sorry sire, but you will not be going anywhere," Accolon said as he withdrew his sword and aimed it at Arthur.

Arthur released Gwen's hand and pushed her to the corner. He withdrew his own sword and got ready for battle.

They circled around each other for a little while before Accolon made the first move. He lunged for Arthur and their blades clashed.

The battle began.

* * *

><p>Morgana got to the dungeon and found the cells left wide open. The prisoners had all escaped, including Gwen. She knew her sister well, and she knew Gwen could never escape on her own. Gwen was defiantly not alone, and a wave of fear over took her. Who could have come to save Gwen? The only clear answer to Morgana was their father. Their father surely would never have let Cenred get away with putting Gwen in a dungeon as his prisoner. Enraged with Cenred now, Morgana stomped out of the dungeon and headed back upstairs to find King Cenred.<p>

"That idiot, that fool," she said to herself, "He has put me and Accolon in danger. I swear if my father finds out I am here, I will kill Cenred myself."

She had to make sure to keep on her guard and look out for anyone who looked like they may be from her kingdom. She refused to be taken back to her kingdom, it wasn't time yet.

* * *

><p>Arthur found Accolon to be a very worthy opponent. He was extremely skilled with a sword, and had almost taken Arthur's life more than a couple of times since they had started their match. Every so often Arthur would hear Gwen screech, gasp, or take a sharp breath. She was having a hard time watching, and he swore he had seen her almost intervene a number of times. He needed to end this battle, their time was running thin. The longer they stayed, the closer they got to being caught and certain death.<p>

Accolon backed Arthur up into a corner and shoved him in the chest with his shoulder. Arthur doubled over and tried to catch his breath as he dropped to his knees, his sword falling from his hand. Accolon took this opportunity to take the final blow. He lifted his sword high to bring down upon Arthur's head.

"NOOOO,"Gwen screamed.

Arthur moved just before the sword could chop his head clear off his body. He rolled to the side, grabbed his sword, and while Accolon was off guard her drove his sword right into Accolon's side. It slid in deep before Arthur withdrew it. Accolon grabbed his side and fell to the floor; a pool of blood trailing around him. Arthur always felt bad when he had to kill a man, and looking down at Accolon's dying face made him dread it more, but he knew what he had to do, and this man, unfortunate as it was, stood in his way. Arthur turned to look at Gwen. Her face was flooded with fresh tears, and that just made him feel worse. He held out his hand so she would come to him. She did, and he embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

She shook her head trying to tell him not to worry without words. He hugged her a little tighter and Gwen could not help but look down at the dying man.

Accolon might have been dying, but he had not finished the fight yet. He held his sword high, ready to plunge it into Arthur's back.

"Arthur watch out," Gwen said as she pushed him off of her. Arthur fumbled and fell over, and Gwen felt a sharp pain on her side.

She looked down to see blood seeping in a circle around her dress. She couldn't remember much after that, but she remembered feeling faint, Arthur yelling her name and making her heart rip, his arms around her, and tears in his eyes. Her world went black after that.

* * *

><p>Arthur wanted nothing more than to sit on that floor with Gwen in his arms and cry until she was healed. The sound of footsteps prevented that from happening. Through all the sorrow, and all the fear, Arthur knew he had to carry on. He needed to get his self and Gwen out of Cenred's kingdom. He would worry about everything else when they were a good distance away, and safe from harm.<p>

He picked up Gwen and held her tightly in her arms. He bolted for the door, ready to fight anything or anyone that got in his way. He was lucky that nothing was around. Arthur was alone with only Gwen, and he ran out of that castle and into the safety of the woods. He ran until he found his horse. He got Gwen and himself on the horse, and he rode away.

* * *

><p>Morgana turned the corner and headed up the final set of stairs before she made it to the ground floor. She hated that Cenred had placed the Dungeon so deep underground. It was a pain to walk back up to civilization. Once she had reached the bright hallway she stopped to catch a breath. Cenred was located on the other side of the castle, pass two more hallways. Roaming the castle was tiresome, and Morgana wished she could just go to her room and rest for a little before facing the king. Her trip might have been fun, but it had taken a lot out of her. She decided against that idea, and planned to make the meeting with Cenred short so she may get back to Accolon, and hopefully rest in his waiting arms.<p>

She began walking again, and turned left at the next corner, entering yet another hallway. As she entered, she spotted a man lying on the floor and froze, unable to continue moving. His back was to her, and a pool of blood circled around him. Her heart raced as she recognized the brown hair and clothing.

"Accolon," she screamed as she raced over and bent beside him. She took him in her arms, staining her dress and her hands with the blood that surrounded him.

"No, no, no, no," she kept repeating as the tears fell like raindrops from her eyes. They landed on his forehead and trailed down his face.

Accolon was coming to his last breaths. His vision had blurred and his hearing was coming in and out. He heard Morgana scream out and his heart skipped a beat. He felt as she brought him close to her. He could not see her clearly, but he could somewhat make her out. She was crying, that he knew for sure.

"Who did this to you?" She demanded.

He could not make out what she was saying, and the world went black around him. It was time, he felt it. His heart had slowed tremendously, and he took in his last breath. He exhaled one last time, speaking his last words.

"I love you Morgana. I am forevermore and forever always, yours."

With that said, he had lost all his breath, and his heart stopped its beating. The last thing he would ever connect to this world was Morgana's sorrowful voice saying, "And I am forevermore and forever always yours too."

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! Let me know what you guys thought of Chapter 11. Forever a piece of my heart is in every word you write to me.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Engagment Ring

**Did I ever tell you guys how awesome you are? Cause I feel like I don't tell you enough. The reviews were AMAZING! Thank you soooo much. I wanted to thank everyone individually, but I have so many, and so little time (darn finals). But I'll get around to thanking you awesome readers and reviewers again soon! Anywho, its saturday, and time for the weekly chapter (tah-dah!). Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: The Engagement Ring

Arthur did not get very far before he had to stop and get off his horse. Gwen was bleeding too badly due to the ride, and Arthur was finding it hard to stop the bleeding and focus on directing the horse. They stopped not too far from the edge of a pond, and Arthur placed Gwen to lie down on a bed of soft grass. He wiped away another tear that had fallen, and reprimanded himself for being so weak. He had only ever cried twice in his lifetime, once when he was a boy and had his first encounter with death when an assassin tried to claim his life, and now. He was taught not to cry, for it was for the weak and ill-minded. His father had once told him that crying would only bring disgrace and accomplish nothing. But now, kneeling before Gwen's still body, it was all he could do. He looked up at the sky as he wiped yet another tear that had escaped.

He closed his eyes and prayed for something, anything, to help Gwen. Arthur was not one to sit around and pray, but he was desperate.

"Please do not take her," he whispered into the air.

A response came from the bushes, which rustled with motion. Arthur stood at once and readied his sword. He was more than ready for any battle that would commence. The rustling continued, and moments later the farm boy appeared.

"You," the farm boy said excitedly, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He walked over to Arthur and only stopped when he noticed Gwen lying on the grass bleeding. "What happened?" He asked concerned.

"She was stabbed," Arthur answered. He felt like he had not spoken for hours and his words came out raspy.

The farm boy kneeled down to touch Gwen's forehead. She was burning up, most likely due to fever on an infection. "I can stop the bleeding," he told Arthur, his eyes never once leaving Gwen. He pulled out a sack filled with many things, and took out some bandages and some medicine.

"I was to embark on a long journey before I was taken as prisoner. My mother was very cautious and made sure to pack every essential she thought I would need," he explained as he force fed Gwen the medicine.

Next came the bandages, and the farm boy looked at Arthur awkwardly. Gwen's cut was in a very awkward place.

"She seems to be your woman. Would you care to do the honors?"

Arthur did not know how to attempt to place that bandage on her without feeling like he was taking advantage of her, but he also knew he did not want anyone else touching her so closely either. He took the bandages from the farm boy, and by some miracle, he was able to get the bandage on her without touching anything he shouldn't, and only exposing some of her naked back. He placed her to lie back down on the grass.

"So what do we do now?" he asked the farm boy.

"You wait," the farm boy told him, "Only time will tell whether she will awaken or sleep forever."

Arthur nodded and turned to face the farm boy."Thank you," he told him.

"It was the very least I could do. You did save my life after all."

Arthur looked down at Gwen to make sure she was still breathing, she was.

"I shall be going now. I am more than sure my parents must be worried sick. I can't even imagine what my sister must be doing with my absence," the farm boy said as he picked up his things and readied himself to leave.

"They wanted me to tell you that they tried, and that they love you more than anything," Arthur told him. The farm boy's eyes grew wide as he digested what Arthur told him.

"I knew I recognized that horse," he responded.

"You must take it back to them. I feel as if I no longer need it," Arthur said as he looked at the horse. The farm boy nodded.

"May you travel safe," the farm boy said as he mounted his horse, "And may your love he returned to you tonight."

With that said, he rode off in the direction of his farm. Arthur watched him leave for a few seconds before getting back to Gwen. He lay on the grass right beside her, and tried to think. He continued to listen closely to Gwen's breathing, and slowly, its smooth rhythm sent him off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Gwen could not explain where she was, or how on earth she had come to be there. All she knew was she was in a garden full of lavish vegetation. Fruits and vegetable grew everywhere, and the sun was shining bright above her as the wind blew cool air around her. The garden was beautiful, the most beauty she had ever seen in her life. She felt so relaxed and free that she did not even question what was going on.<p>

A blue bird flew by her singing a sweet melody, and Gwen reached out her hand so it may rest in it. It did as she had hoped and rested snuggly in her hand. She smiled, feeling happier than she had felt in years.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Someone said from behind her. Gwen turned around, shocked that someone else was there and she did not notice.

A woman wearing all white stood not too far away from her. The woman's clothes were so white that they glowed in the sunlight. Gwen had to squint so as not to hurt her eyes as she looked at her. The woman stepped closer and closer, and her glow began to fade. Soon she was right in front of Gwen, her glow completely gone. Gwen looked at the woman with eyes filled with shock, surprise, and awe.

"Mother," she said in disbelief.

"Hello, Gwen. Welcome home."

* * *

><p>Merlin sat in the kitchen watching Ester and her friend run around from pot to pot. He had been doing a lot of that lately, just watching. Not that he was complaining, on the contrary he was enjoying the unexpected mini vacation, but he did miss Arthur, sometimes. He really missed Gwen. He missed their random adventures to eat out by the lake with Ester.<p>

Ester watched Merlin staring off into space and smiled to herself. "Careful Merlin, if you look too happy we might put you to work," she told him playfully.

Merlin focused his attention on her and pretended to be sad. "Ester, you are too cruel," he told her. They shared a laugh, and Merlin went to stand beside her. He looked into the pot that was almost boiling over. Ester continued to stir the contents.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked as she scooped up a spoonful to sample.

"Gwen and Arthur," he answered, "mostly Gwen."

"You miss them?" Merlin nodded. "I miss her too," Ester admitted.

Ester put down the spoon and turned to face Merlin. "Do you think they really left so Arthur could propose?" She asked him.

Ester could not understand why Arthur would sneak himself and Gwen out of the castle in the middle of the night to give her a ring. It was more than unusual for a man to go to such lengths just to hand a woman a ring. Most times the man would just hand her the ring during a council meeting.

"His father really wanted him to give her that ring. I guess he just wanted them to get away from the pressure of their fathers," Merlin said trying to make sense of the situation himself.

"Both kings don't seem to mind their absence at all."

"It's because they are happy that their children are getting along. It ensures a merger between the two kingdoms," Merlin explained.

Ester just rolled her eyes exasperated. "Well, if they are not back by tomorrow I will go searching for them myself," she said as she untied the apron she was wearing.

"I'll join you," Merlin piped in enthusiastically.

Ester hung up her apron and exchanged a few words to her friend, then turned to face Merlin again. "Are you ready to go," she asked him.

Merlin grabbed a basket he had stashed in the corner as he waited for Ester's shift to end. "I've been ready," he answered as he rubbed his tummy.

Ester smiles and leads the way out of the castle and to the lake where they had their weekly picnics with Gwen. She might not have been there, but they decided to eat in her honor.

* * *

><p>The lady Vivienne sat in her room most of the days that followed Morgana's disappearance. She usually only ventured outside of her room to get some fresh air when she felt like the walls of her chambers were closing in on her, which was not very often. Today was one of the days when the walls seemed to squeeze the life from her, so she decided on a walk. She roamed around the palace like a ghost who could not pass to the otherworld. She was going to go sit in her garden and watch the skies, something she did from time to time when she was searching for answers. She made it into her garden and took a seat on a stone bench. She sat there for a minute and pondered silently.<p>

"Lady Vivienne, is that you?" a familiar voice said from the left of her. She turned to look at her accomplice.

"King Uther," she said with a small smile. It was the first smile she had made in months.

"I was beginning to think I would not see you during my visit here," Uther said as he took a seat next to her on the bench.

"I have not been avoiding you, if that is what you are implying. I have just had a lot to deal with lately," she told him.

"Shall we talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head. Vivienne didn't want to talk to anyone about anything these days. "You know, once, you were able to talk to me about anything," he told her.

"And once, we were lovers. But things change," she replied.

Uther took hold of Vivienne's hand and held it to his chest. Vivienne immediately straightened and responded to his touch by watching him intently.

"You will forever be my love Vivienne," Uther told her.

Her eyes sparkled to life, igniting a fire in her she thought she had lost a long time ago.

"Uther…" she began, but footsteps from knights approaching stopped her words.

Uther released her hand and stood. "I must be going my lady," he said as he walked away, but not before placing a loving kiss on Queen Vivienne's rosy cheek.

* * *

><p>"Mother," Gwen said overly excited as she ran into her mother's long awaited embrace.<p>

Her mother hugged her tightly as tears of joy escaped both of their eyes. They stayed like that for a good minute before they let go of each other.

"You look wonderful mother," Gwen complimented as she looked her mother up and down. She looked just as Gwen had remembered her.

"As do you Gwen." Her mother's voice was so soothing and angelic; it made Gwen want to tell her to never stop talking. "We must go Gwen, your father is waiting on the other side," her mother told her as she grabbed hold of her hand.

"Go? Go where?" Gwen questioned. She was suddenly confused as to what was going on.

"Just through there," her mother said as she pointed to a bright white light.

The light was calling to her, inviting her. She heard her father yelling her name and telling her to come quick. The sound was faint, but the words were clear as day.

"_Come Gwen, I am awaiting your return to me."_

"Father," Gwen yelled. She wanted to pick up her feet and run into that light without a second thought, but something kept her stuck to the ground where she stood. Her mother noticed she was not moving and frowned.

"What is wrong Gwen?"

Gwen looked at her mother and wanted more than anything to run back into her arms and be lead through the light and to her father, but her feet wouldn't move.

"I want to go with you so badly, mother. You do not know how lonely it is when everyone you love leaves; but I cannot move," she told her.

"Why not," Her mother asked. Every sad word from her mother broke her heart even more.

"My feet are stuck to the ground," Gwen answered.

Her mother looked down at Gwen's feet and then back at her face. "I see! You are still tied down to the earth," her mother explained. Gwen looked at her confused.

"What keeps me?" She asked.

Her mother looked her square in the eyes, and searched for an answer. "All I can see is a boy," her mother answered.

"A boy," Gwen said even more confused than before.

"Yes! It seems your destinies are intertwined."

"Are you talking about Prince Arthur, because that is not possible. I wasn't even supposed to be marrying him," Gwen told her.

"Fate says otherwise," Her mother said.

"Mother, I have been nothing but a burden to him, if anything fate is telling him to get rid of me. Besides, it is not me he thinks he should marry, it is the title he thinks I possess," Gwen said sadly.

"Do not give up on him just yet. Fate is never wrong. Just listen to your heart Gwen, it will guide you to the right path," Her mother said with a smile.

Gwen just looked at her, unable to say anything back.

"Now close your eyes," Gwen did as he mother told her, "and when you open them you will be right where you need to be."

* * *

><p>Gwen waited until her mother's voice completely disappeared before she opened her eyes again. She was staring up into a darkening sky. She squirmed a little and realized that she was lying on a patch of grass. She turned her head and found a sleeping Arthur lying beside her. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain had her grabbing for her side. She looked down and saw the dried blood stain on her dress. The entire day's event came rushing back to her then. She had been stabbed protecting Arthur. She sat up, ignoring the pain, and turned to look at him. She looked him up and down to make sure he had not been hurt. She found no visible wounds, and knew he was not dead because he was still breathing. She smiled, happy to know that nothing had happened to him.<p>

He stirred in his sleep, and a few strands of his hair found its way to his eyes. His hair was getting so long. When he had first showed up at her castle it was short, and just been freshly cut. Months later, it had began to grow out and started to look shabby. Gwen didn't mind though, he looked good no matter what way he wore it. Thinking that his hair would irritate him if it were in his eyes for too long, Gwen reached out to move it away. Her fingers gently touch his soft skin, and he stirred again, this time waking up.

Arthur opened his eyes to the sight of Gwen stroking his forehead. A smiled plastered on her face. He immediately sat up and stared at her.

"Guinevere," he said almost in disbelief.

"Hello Arthur," was the only thing she could think to say.

Without any warning, or a second thought, Arthur immediately pulled Gwen to him. He held her tightly as he breathed in her familiar scent. Gwen could not explain what had happed. All she knew was that she was in Arthur's arms, listening to his heart beat fast as he embraced her tightly. She also could not explain what had come over herself. She hugged him just as tightly, and felt as if her own heart was trying to jump out of her chest. She enjoyed being in his arms, and hoped that he would never let go. They were silent for a while, just enjoying being wrapped in each other's arms, until Arthur whispered into Gwen's hair.

"I thought I had lost you," he said.

Gwen released him to look into his face. He smiled happily, but his eyes seemed so sad. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Don't worry Arthur, you haven't gotten rid of me yet," she said trying to make a joke, but Arthur did not even crack a smile.

"I cannot let anything happen to you. I do not know what I would do without you Gwen."

It was the first time he had ever called her Gwen. It was also the first time that Gwen could not control herself. Her heart pounded even more than it had been when they were hugging, and the strong urge that Arthur once had to kiss her, had overtaken her, and she very badly wanted to kiss him. She placed both hands in her lap to restrain herself. Arthur continued to talk.

"I know I am difficult at times, and stubborn, but the past few days had made me realize something that I have been denying for months. I hate to say it, but Merlin was right, for once. I love you Guinevere, and I do not know what I would do without you."

There it was, the words that made her lose all control. Arthur did not know when it happened, and frankly he could not care. All he knew was that Gwen was back in his arms, kissing him. Her lips were so soft, and so perfect against his. They made any other kiss he had ever received vanish forever from his mind. His heart pounded as her hands made its way through his hair, and eventually led to her wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

After a long minute, Gwen pulled away to look him in the face once more. Arthur did not want her to ever stop, but he saw that she had something to say, so he sat still and waited. She held his face with both of her hands, and looked him in his clear blue eyes.

"I love you too Arthur," she said with a smile.

Arthur smiled from ear to ear, happy that his feelings were returned. He placed a hand on Gwen's soft cheek, and the rays from the sunset glistened off his ring. It hit Arthur then, that the perfect time was upon him, and the signs could not be any clearer. But he did not have the ring he had bought her, with him. He stared a Gwen, and her smile, that made the sun look like a dull candle, led him to realize exactly what he needed to do. He always said he would keep his mother's ring close to his heart, and now his heart belonged to Guinevere, so it was only fitting that she possessed his most prized possession.

Arthur stood up, and helped Gwen stand as well. He took his mothers ring from his finger and got down on one knee. Gwen looked at him curiously. He grabbed hold of her left hand and look her in the eyes before he spoke.

"Guinevere, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. His heart raced a million miles a minute.

Gwen looked all him with all smiles. "Yes, of course I would," she answered excitedly.

Arthur's smile was forever plastered on his face as he slid the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. When he stood up completely, Gwen raced into his arms and hugged him tightly. Arthur hugged her back, but was hungry for more than a hug. He let go of her gently, and as she stared up into his face, happier than he had ever seen her, he leaned down and claimed her lips once more.

They stayed kissing like that in perfect bliss as the sun cast a golden ray around them. It was only when the sun had completely gone down and the world was getting dark did their lips part.

"Shall we start heading back?" Arthur asked. His mind was still stuck in happy bliss.

"Yes, I think we should," Gwen answered. She couldn't stop smiling either.

Arthur took hold of Gwen's hand, and they intertwined their fingers. They began their walk back to Carmelide.

* * *

><p><strong>With all the drama from the pass chapters, I thought we could all do with some light hearted loving. lol. As usual, let me know what you guys think with your lovely reviews.<strong>

**p.s.- chapter 13 is done, but I'm not satisfied with the ending. Unfortuantly, I might not have time to fix it. I'll let you guys be the judge of how good it is when it comes to that (next saturday). Sleep well my friends!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Return of Morgana

**Enjoy this week's chapter my friends, and if you reviewed the last chapter, make sure to check out my end of chapter comments. I wrote a thank you note and a few comments to everyone that reviewed. Just look for your name (or read all if you prefer, I don't mind).**

Chapter 13: The Return of Morgana 

"Merlin, if you do not walk up I'm going to leave you behind," Ester said over her shoulder.

"I'm coming," he replied.

Ester and Merlin were walking through the forest, setting out on a quest. After their picnic the day before, they had decided to really go out and find their masters. It had started as a joke, but as they progressed through their lunch, the idea became more and more appealing. They decided that they would go out in the woods to start their search as soon as Ester was done with her daily chores.

Merlin finally caught up to Ester. "See anything suspicious yet?" He asked.

"No, and the sun has already set. Maybe we should head back."

"We haven't even been out here for an hour yet. Let's keep looking for a little more," Merlin insisted.

"I don't know Merlin. It will be dark any minute now. We can always come back tomorrow after my chores are done," she suggested.

"Ester, you have so many chores. It will take all day. It will be dark before we can make it back out here."

"Merlin, please, let us go back," Ester begged.

It hit Merlin then that something was wrong. "Are you afraid of the dark Ester?" Merlin asked curiously.

Ester nodded hesitantly, embarrassed that she had to admit her fear. Merlin smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Ester, I can protect you from anything," he reassured her.

"I find that hard to believe," Ester said with a giggle.

"And you should," a voice came from behind the bushes.

Both Merlin and Ester turned around to watch the rustling bushes where the voice came from. Arthur emerged from the bushes moments later, Gwen following close behind.

"Gwen!" Ester yelled and ran up to her mistress excitedly. They hugged each other tightly.

"I never thought I would say it Arthur, but it's really good to see you again," Merlin said as Arthur walked up to him.

"The feeling is oddly neutral," Arthur responded.

Ester and Gwen finally joined them. Merlin and Ester looked Gwen and Arthur up and down. There was something very different about them. Even though they looked like they had been through hell and back, they both looked so happy. Gwen had even more of a glow to her than she did before they left.

"You both look like you were dragged through the dirt. What happened?" Merlin asked curiously.

"You would not believe it if we told you," Gwen told him.

"It's a very long story," Arthur added.

"A story that can be told later, for now let us get you guys home and get you cleaned up," Ester said as she locked arms with Gwen and began leading the way back to the castle. The boys followed behind them making small talk.

* * *

><p>Gwen couldn't stop staring at her ring. She had been taking glances at it every few minutes since Arthur had placed it on her finger. She was back in the comfort of her chambers, under the covers on her soft bed. She did not realize how much she had missed home until she was clean and in her own bed. A knock distracted her from staring at her fingers.<p>

"Come in," she said as she placed her hand back by her side.

Her father entered the room, a smile on his face that went from ear to ear.

"Guinevere, my dear, how was your trip?" He asked as he made his way over to her.

Gwen had been told from Ester and Merlin that the whole kingdom thought Arthur had taken her away to propose. It was lucky that he had actually proposed, otherwise the truth might have come out about what had really happened.

"It was very well father, a minor problem, but it was solved," she answered.

He got to her and took both of her hands in his. His smile grew even wider when he saw the ring on her finger.

"Finally, the engagement is official," he said as he fingered the ring with his thumb, "we shall continue with the wedding then."

She had almost forgotten about the wedding ceremony. In the beginning she thought that she would be having second thoughts, maybe even run away like Morgana, but things had changed, and Gwen was actually somewhat excited about the nuptials. She still had until the end of summer before the worry and butterflies set in.

"Father, we still have so much time. Summer will not be over for another month and a half."

"My dear Guinevere, did I not tell you? The wedding has been moved. King Uther and I have talked. We have decided to move the wedding to end of the week."

Gwen tried her best to not look shocked or displeased. This new information was a lot to digest, but she shook the feeling. She needed to talk to Arthur and see how he was feeling. She decided that was the first thing she would do when she woke up.

"That sounds good father," Gwen lied as she forced a yawn.

Her father took the hint and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Get some sleep dear, we will talk more in the morning."

Her father left her room quickly, and Gwen pulled the covers over her head and tried to clear her mind. She was asleep before she knew it.

* * *

><p>The following day, Arthur took the day off from training to spend time with Gwen. He had woken up early to attend breakfast with her, and they chatted away at all that had happened and what was happening within the castle. After breakfast she had suggested that they go for a walk, and he had gladly agreed.<p>

Merlin and Ester watched them intently, and escorted them everywhere. They both shared the same goofy grin on their faces. They were more than happy that their masters were getting along so well. Even through all the troubles they had been through and overcome, Arthur and Gwen were still fond of each other.

Arthur helped Gwen down the castle steps. He was looking for any excuse to touch her. They had not been alone since the moment they spotted Merlin and Ester in the woods looking for them. Once they had arrived at the castle, their fathers dragged them away from each other so that they may attend separate meetings. He had begged and pleaded for a day of rest after such a long journey. His father agreed reluctantly, but it came with a price; double the training tomorrow, and his attendance at two council meetings. He would not be seeing Gwen again for a couple of days.

They walked through the town, Merlin and Ester a few yards behind trying to give them some privacy. Arthur caught Gwen looking at her ring and he smiled. He was more than sure he had made the right decision by giving her his mothers ring instead of the one he bought.

"Do you like it," he asked.

"I more than like it, I love it," she answered. "And it fits so perfectly."

Arthur smiled from ear to ear. "I was so caught up with everything I forgot to ask you that earlier," he explained.

"You need not have to ask really. I have been caught a number of times just staring at it and leaving the rest of the world behind me. Just yesterday my father had to call for my attention 3 times during the meeting because I was so distracted with my hand."

Arthur laughed as he imaging Gwen getting in trouble with her king. Gwen hit him playfully.

"It is not funny," she said through a giggle. He stopped laughing soon after.

"I actually have a question I wanted to ask you as well," Gwen said as they made it outside of the lower town and onto the pathway to the lake.

"What is it?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Have you heard about the wedding? That the date has been changed?" He nodded and waited for her to continue. "Are you worried?" Gwen asked.

Arthur stopped walking, and Gwen stopped to look at him.

"I am not worried. In fact, I haven't been surer of anything in my life. I am fortunate to marry someone I care for more than anything in the world. I am ready for this Guinevere, but now I fear you are not," he said, a frown replaced his happy grin.

Gwen quickly took hold of his hand. "No, no, I meant nothing like that Arthur. Not at all, I am so happy to be marrying someone I care about dearly as well. I was just worried that maybe you were not ready yet and just not telling me."

Arthur squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You should not worry Gwen. I would not do such a thing. I care about you too much to keep things from you." After he spoke those words, an image of Leia pressing her lips against his popped into his head. He winced at the thought and slowly began walking again, Gwen following right beside him.

"There is something I must tell you though, Guinevere."

Gwen tensed, wondering what it could be, and waited for him to continue.

Arthur continued, "The other day, when I had gone with Leia to help her in the other town, it had started to rain, and the thunder scared her, to the point of losing all sense, and she kissed me."

It was Gwen's turn to stop in her tracks. Arthur turned to face her very surprised expression, and began defending his case.

"It meant nothing Guinevere, I swear. I just had to tell you because I don't think we should ever keep secrets from each other, and I thought that you had every right to know."

Gwen looked down at her feet for a very long time as Arthur waiting with his heart in his throat for her to answer. She finally looked up, and her eyes were glossy. Tear looked like they were ready to fall, but she was willing them not too. Arthur felt terrible.

"It is alright Arthur, honestly. Mistakes happen—," Gwen couldn't even finish her statement before a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry, I have to go," she said as she turned and walked away from him.

Arthur grabbed for her arm, but she had picked up her pace and he had missed her. She kept walking, never looking back, and went back to the castle. Arthur just stood there looking at her retreating body. He was upset, angry at himself, and heartbroken. He needed to make things right with Gwen again, but he couldn't think of a way just yet.

* * *

><p>Gwen speed walked past Merlin and Ester. Her tears had begun to flow and they would not stop. She heard Ester excuse herself, and listened as her footsteps made it closer and closer to her.<p>

"My lady," Ester called, but Gwen refused to turn around.

"Gwen," Ester tried once more; still nothing. Finally, she caught up to Gwen and put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her movement.

"What is the matter lady Guinevere," Ester asked concerned.

Gwen turned around, and all Ester could see were big streaks of tears.

"Lady Guinevere, what happened?"

Gwen held back a sob and opened her mouth to speak. "I cannot do this anymore Ester, I cannot lie to him."

Ester immediately drew Gwen into her arms and hugged her sympathetically. Gwen sobbed into her shoulder.

"Come my lady, let us get you home."

Ester took Gwen all the way back to the castle and into her chambers, where she instructed her to lie in bed as she went to go fetch her some water.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat in bed thinking about how awful she was as a person. Her tears had finally subsided, but her emotions had not. When Arthur had told her about that kiss, she admitted, she was a bit surprised, but not at all mad. She could not get mad over something as simple as an honest mistake; it was his words that triggered her tears. He had said that he could never lie to her, and yet, there she was lying to him from the very beginning. Their whole relationship was based on a lie.<p>

She did not want this anymore. Arthur deserved the truth, and that is what she was going to give to him. Gwen could not wait any longer. She got out of bed and headed for her door. She was sure she would find him either in his chambers or out in the training fields. She checked his chambers first, but found it to be empty. She headed to the training fields next.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood next to Arthur thinking of what to say without making him any more upset. He was at a loss for words himself. He did not know how just minutes before he and Ester were gossiping and making jokes about what the future little Pendragon's would act like, and the next thing he knew Gwen was rushing by with a flood of tears. What could Arthur have possibly done?<p>

"What did you do?" Merlin asked. He sounded more accusing that he had intended too.

"I made a mistake," Arthur said blankly.

"I can see that."

Arthur gave Merlin a look that shut him right up.

"We need to fix this Merlin," Arthur said as they began walking again.

"We? Why am I suddenly enrolled in this?" Merlin asked as he began following Arthur.

"Because you do what I say," Arthur told him.

"Ah, of course, how could I forget that," Merlin said sarcastically.

They walked in silence for a little while, very slowly making their way back to the castle.

"Arthur, I've been meaning to apologize for not being around when you needed me. I'm usually really good at detecting when you are in trouble, but lately I've been off," Merlin said breaking the silence.

"Merlin, what help would you have been? I have seen you in the face of danger, and I have to say, Thank God you weren't with us."

Merlin frowned, and tried to ignore Arthur's remark.

"Whether you like to acknowledge it or not, you need me Arthur."

Arthur turned to look at him. "In what way? Unless you mean to cause me trouble, then yes, I need you," Arthur said sarcastically.

"So I guess you don't need my help to make things right with Gwen."

Merlin had him there. As much as he hated to admit it, Arthur needed Merlin.

"Shut up Merlin."

They began walking again, this time talking about what they could do to make Gwen feel better. They made it back to the castle with Merlin spewing ideas of flowers and a romantic picnic, when a young lady called to them. They both turned around to see a very attractive young lady. She had piercing green eyes and long black wavy hair.

"Excuse me, but can you gentleman tell me where I may find the king?" she asked. Her voice sounded like an enchanted melody. Merlin was awestricken with her beauty.

"He should be in the training fields," Arthur informed her, "We are heading there now, you can walk with us."

"Thank you so much," she said with a warm smile.

They all walked towards the training fields together. Merlin kept trying to get peeks of the young lady, which was hard to do with Arthur between them. Arthur noticed and jabbed him in the arm with his elbow.

"Ow," Merlin said and rubbed his arm.

Arthur gave him a look that told him he better stop, so Merlin stopped trying to get a better look at the lady. The lady noticed their interaction and giggled at their silliness.

"You too are very funny. Have you been friends for long?" She asked.

"Let me assure you Madame, we are NOT friends," Arthur answered.

"Yeah, I usually don't keep prats for friends," Merlin added.

She giggled again at their answers and they both smiled.

"What brings you to see the king," Merlin asked curiously.

"He has been waiting for me," She answered. Merlin looked at her confused. She further explained, "I was on a journey, and while I was gone it seems that he needed me. I have come back to help him."

"Oh," Merlin said finally understanding.

"What brings you two to Carmelide?" She asked.

"You really have been gone a long time if you do not recognize us," Arthur said with a chuckle, "I am Prince Arthur, and this is my servant Merlin. I am here to marry the Princess Guinevere and join our kingdoms."

The young lady looked more than shocked at what he had told her. Arthur hoped that she was shocked in a pleasing way.

"Gwen is getting married," she said almost breathless, "to you?"

The look of disbelief left a bad feeling in the pit of Merlin's stomach.

"Yes," Arthur answered, not phasing her reaction.

They finally got to the training fields where they found both kings watching the knight's train with their backs turned to them. Merlin spotted Gwen across the field leaving the castle and heading towards her father.

"Look, there goes the lady Guinevere now."

Both Arthur and the young lady beamed when they saw her. Gwen made it too the kings just before they had. Arthur picked up his pace without even realizing he was doing so. Merlin and the young lady had to practically run to keep up with him.

"Father," Arthur said glad to be interrupting.

The kings turned around, and Arthur caught a quick glimpse of Gwen. She was feeling better, he could tell. He even spotted a sparkle in her eyes when she saw him. He might have been off the hook, and it made his heart pound faster. But just as sudden as the sparkle had come, it had left. Gwen looked at the young lady in shock and surprise.

"Morgana," Gwen said in disbelief.

'Morgana?' Arthur thought, 'was that the friend Gwen had been worrying about this whole time? It had to be.'

"Gwen," she said excitedly and took a step closer. She had intended to go and embrace Gwen, but the king stepped in between them.

"Morgana," the king said angrily, he was just as confused as Gwen.

Morgana swallowed hard and looked the king square in the eyes. "Yes father?"

The entire world seemed to stop, and everything stood still, frozen, and silent. Arthur's searching eyes, looking for truth, was the last decent thing Gwen remembered before everything went bad.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, your reviews and thoughts on this chapter are loved. As promised, I'm writing personal thank you notes to everyone that reviewed chapter 12 (It's going to be a long list, there were a lot of you [thanks for that!]).<strong>

**arthurgwen2010:** Thank you for the luck first and for most, I really needed it. Next, thank you for the wonderful review, you always have such beautiful things to say. I always look forward to reading your reviews; they lift my spirits and keep me thinking that this story might actually be worth something, so I keep writing. You rock!

**Whitecrossgirl: **I was worried the conversation Gwen and her mother had would have been too out there, but I'm so happy it worked out. I'm really, really happy you liked it and commented about it. Thank you for your continuous reviews! They never get old, just better and better, like an aged wine, or some kind of fancy cheese (ummmm…cheese *drools*).

**Saderia:** Welcome, thank you for joining the review and readers pack. I'm happy you're enjoying yourself thus far. I hope you continue to follow along with the story. I promise not to make it too long. In other words, there will NOT be 30 chapters. Thank you for your review!

**Kenya1234:** I have to keep you guys in suspense. So I can't post the chapters early (that and I haven't finished the next chapter, so I don't want you guys to get your hopes up if I post early and then have to wait a while for the next chapter). Thank you for reviewing. Oh, and there is defiantly no part 2. I wouldn't know where to go with that one (I barely know where to go with this one). Lol.

**Elbartering:** The second engagement ring will defiantly reappear again, just wait and see. As for the early update, as I mentioned before, to kenya1234, I have to keep you guys in suspense (and I haven't finished the other chapter yet, and I don't want you guys to wait too long for that one). But I LOVE that you are so excited about the upcoming chapters. You are absolutely awesome! Thank you for reviewing with such awesomeness.

**Mrs. hafiz:** Awww, your just great. The fact that you will wait patiently for me makes me want to hug you. You won't have to wait too long, so far everything is on schedule. There will defiantly be a happy ending…although I don't know how it will end yet. Lol. And I will try and keep up the good work, for you I defiantly will. Thank you for your lovely review. I truly appreciate it.

**Crystal1998:** Your one word phrase is amazing. Thank you for taking the time to write it. My one word to describe your review: fantastic!

**JustineofQueens:** You know, to tell you the truth, as I wrote that, I completely blanked on the fact that Gwen was hurt, it totally slipped my mind. That's so bad! I'll try and work on that. For now I'll just come up with a lame excuse and say their love for each other was so powerful she felt nothing else [I know, I wouldn't believe that either. Lol].

**Lara Smith: **You and Arthurgwen2010 are the reviews I look forward to every week. I literally check every few hours after I post a new chapter to see if you guys reviewed. I love your reviews! You guys are one of the main reason this story keeps going (did you know you two were my first 2 reviews!). I really appreciate that you take the time to review every week. For that I say thank you! Thank you so much! Oh, and one more thing: Don't read too much into the whole Vivienne and Uther thing. It's significant, that it is, but for a different reason. Thank you again, you're wonderful!

**Tiva-Babe UK: **You're great! Thank you for always reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14: Queen Vivienne's Arrangment

**WARNING: Because of finals and my bf coming into town, I did not get around to proof reading, so there is a very high chance (100%) that there will be grammar and spelling errors. I'm really sorry in advance. I know it can be frustrating and take away from the story, but i didn't want you guys to have to wait till I eventualy got around to fixing them. I will go back and fix it when I have time. I've been so busy, I haven't even fininshed (much less started) chapter 15. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

Chapter 14: Queen Vivienne's Arrangement

The events following Morgana's arrival was one thing Gwen wished she could forever forget. She was lying in her bed playing with her ring and trying to stop herself from crying, but failing miserably. She closed her eyes and the day's entire event played out in her head.

"_Father?" Uther questioned confused as he looked from Morgana to Gorlois, "Gorlois, who is this woman?"_

_Gorlois took his eyes from Morgana and looked upon his friend with apologetic eyes. "This is my daughter, Morgana," He told Uther._

_Uther looked from Gorlois to Gwen. "Then who is she?" He asked getting angry and red in the face._

"_That is also my daughter, my youngest daughter," Gorlois answered._

_Wheels turned in Uther's head, and as things clicked, he grew redder and redder in the face. He stared hard at Gorlois. "You mean to tell me that she," he pointed a finger at Gwen, "has no claim to the thrown?" Gorlois said nothing. "What kind of trickery is this?"_

"_Uther, I can explain," Gorlois finally spoke._

"_Explain what? That you lied to me, and tried to trick my son into marrying your daughter, who has no rights to anything! Or will you explain how you tried to take control of my kingdom, but leave us with nothing in return," Uther practically shouted._

"_Uther—"_

"_Nothing you say will help you Gorlois. My men and I are leaving at once. Let it be known that the kingdoms of Carmelide and Camelot are no longer allies, but enemies."_

_Uther turned and left Gorlois standing there, his men following behind him. Arthur and Merlin stayed behind. Arthur stared at Gwen with confusion and hurt. He could not think of anything to say, yet he had so many questions. Gwen looked back at him with sorrow. She needed to apologize to him in the worse way, but her throat was so choked up with emotions that she could not speak either._

"_Arthur," Uther called from behind him._

_Arthur did not answer; he just took one last look at Gwen, and walked away. Merlin followed behind him. Gwen watched as they followed the trail Uther had just walked and disappeared into the castle. Once they had gone, Gorlois grabbed Morgana by the arm and marched her inside the castle. Gwen was left alone again. She stood in the training field for a little while longer, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes, and the world was the same. She walked back inside after that, back to her room to try and make sense of what had happened._

Gwen opened her eyes again. She still could not make sense of how things had gone so bad so quickly. She continued to play with her ring. A low knock came from her door. Gwen quickly wiped her face and took in 3 deep breaths.

"Come in," she instructed. She was hoping against hope that it was Arthur.

Morgana slid through the door and into her room.

"Morgana," Gwen said, she got out of bed and ran to her sister. They embraced each other tightly.

"I have missed you so much Gwen," Morgana said once they were done hugging.

It was the only good thing about today, Gwen had her sister back, and as sad as she felt, she could not help but be happy to see Morgana.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt? Tell me everything," Gwen insisted.

"Calm down Gwen," Morgana said as she led them to the bed to lie down and talk. They use to do that a lot when they were little, just lay in bed and talk.

"What has brought you home?" Gwen asked curiously.

"It was just time to come back," Morgana answered.

"And what of your love? Will he be arriving soon to shake things up even more than it is now?"

"No, he will not be coming. We were forced to part ways," Morgana told her.

Gwen put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that Morgana."

"Let us not talk about it anymore. We need to talk about you. What is this I hear that you are engaged to Prince Arthur," Morgana asked.

Gwen looked at her sadly before answering. "I was engaged, not anymore it looks like."

"But I do not understand, how did this come to happen?" Morgana questioned.

"Well, since you left, Father needed someone to take your place, so he asked if I would," Gwen explained.

"Oh Gwen, I am so sorry. I did not know father would put you through such a thing," Morgana apologized and hugged her tightly.

"Morgana, there really is no need to apologize. It really wasn't bad at all," Gwen told her.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Gwen played with the ring around her finger at Morgana's words. She wanted to tell her that she did have to worry because now she was losing someone she loved deeply, but a knock on the door had them both distracted.

"Enter," Gwen called out.

Queen Vivienne immediately entered and, upon spotting Morgana, ran to her daughter's side.

"Morgana," she cried out as she hugged Morgana tightly.

"Mother," Morgana said as she hugged her back.

Gwen felt so awkward and out of place. It had been weeks since she last saw her mother, and months since they properly spoke. She stayed quiet and let them have their moment.

"Are you hurt dear? Has your father done anything to you?" Vivienne asked with concern.

"No mother. Father just told me how disappointed he was when I left, but how happy he was that I came back."

The queen smiled happily. She turned to look at Gwen. "Isn't it great to have your sister back Gwen," she asked.

Gwen just nodded and smiled. She was in shock that her mother was talking to her so kindly after all the months of the silent treatment and glares. She guessed her mother really was just in a bad mood because Morgana was gone.

"I'm glad you both feel that way, I fear father might think it bad timing," Morgana stated.

"Why would you say such a thing Morgana, your father is as happy as a peach," Queen Vivienne defended.

"Because King Uther has declared his kingdom an enemy of our own, and the kingdoms will no longer merge," Morgana explained.

"What?" Queen Vivienne said shocked, "I must go, I need to go fix this."

Queen Vivienne ran out of the room, leaving the two ladies to stare at her retreating body confused.

* * *

><p>Merlin could not understand anything anymore. He was out in the gardens sitting under a tree trying to sort everything out. Arthur had wished to be left alone for the rest of the day and had released Merlin from his duties. Merlin worried about him, but he did not pester, there would be time for that later when he figured out how to fix everything.<p>

The great dragon had told Merlin before they left Camelot that Arthur would meet his destiny in a woman named Guinevere, and she would have a significant role in Arthur becoming the great king of Albion. He had also warned Merlin NOT to interfere in any way. It was the reason he had not followed Arthur when he had spotted him leaving the castle the night he had supposedly gone away to propose. He had been a sitting duck, doing his every best to let fate do its job, but now he feared he could not sit around anymore. Arthur and Gwen's relationship was in real danger. The one known as the lady Morgana was bad news. From the moment he first looked upon her he knew something was not right. He could not explain it, but there was just something about her that didn't sit right with him.

"Merlin, what are you doing out here?"

Merlin looked up from his train of thought to see Ester covered in dirt. "I'm just thinking," he answered honestly, "What are you doing out here?"

Ester took a seat next to him. "The day still continues for me as if nothing happened. Chores need to be done, so I'm doing mine. It's gardening day," she said with a smile. Merlin tried to smile, but it was so forced Ester could tell it was fake.

They were silent for a moment, neither saying anything, but both thinking the same thing. Finally Ester spoke again.

"Listen Merlin, I'm sorry I did not tell you about the Lady Morgana," she apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you were told never to mention it," Merlin said, this time smiling genuinely.

"That is true, but you are my friend Merlin, someone I could trust, I should have trusted you. I know you would not have told if I told you not too."

"We all have our secrets Ester. For instance, did you know that I can talk to dragons?" Merlin meant it seriously, but Ester took it as a joke. She giggled at his confession.

"I suppose next you're going to tell me you're a warlock. You better not let your king hear this, I heard that Camelot does not allow magic," Ester said playfully.

Merlin smiled at her remark, he did not bother to tell her she was right. He was curious as to something she did not mention.

"What about Carmelide? Isn't magic banned here as well?" He asked.

"Oh, no! Once, a long time ago yes, but that was before the lady Guinevere changed the king's mind."

Merlin's interest was instantly peeked. He needed to hear the story behind the change. "What did Gwen do?"

"A couple years back, when the princess' were but 11 and 12, they were out playing with the Princess Elena by the river. The three of them came home and immediately fell ill with some unknown sickness. Days passed, and Elena and Gwen eventually got better, but poor lady Morgana laid on the brink of death. The King and Queen were so desperate to save her they would do anything. Gwen saw this, and went to seek out a man that had escaped death from the king. It was a man that possessed magic. She begged him to save her sister, and in return, she will get her father to end his war on magic. They made a deal, and the warlock came to the castle and saved the lady Morgana. As promised, Gwen did everything in her power to get the rule banned. It took a lot of time and work, but once Gwen mentioned how magic could work for good, and how everyone should be allowed a place to call home, his heart began to soften. I personally believe that it was Gwen reminding him how he almost banished her, before he decided to adopt her, and how wrong he would have been if he had, that made him change his mind. Magic has been banished ever since," Ester explained.

Merlin looked at Ester shocked. He was shocked for two reasons. First, he realized now why Gwen was such a vital part of Albion's future. She is to be one of the reasons Arthur will welcome magic back into the kingdom. Merlin felt overjoyed at the thought. The other reason he was shocked was the fact that Gwen was adopted. This meant she was not a real princess. His job at getting them back together just got exceedingly harder.

"Gwen was adopted," He said shocked.

"Yes, you did not know? I thought that had come out as well," Ester said, she was regretting mentioning that part of the story.

"She is not a real princess."

Ester looked at Merlin upset. "That is not kind of you to say Merlin. Gwen is as much a princess as any other, even more so if I don't say so myself," she defended.

"I did not mean it like that Ester," Merlin said realizing how his statement sounded. Ester relaxed a little. "We need to get Arthur and Gwen back together. They are meant to be, I just know it."

"How are we to do that? Your king has made it clear that our kingdoms are now enemies," Ester reminded him.

"We must think of a way. I will make it my mission, Arthur will not leave here until he is married to Gwen." Merlin got up and helped Ester to her feet. "I will meet up with you later Ester, there is something I must do."

Merlin ran off deeper into the garden and Ester watched him curiously for a little while before going back to her duties.

* * *

><p>Uther was packing all of his belongings angrily and cursing the name of Gorlois. He was madder than he had ever been in his life. He should have known something was wrong from the very beginning. He kept wondering why the lady Guinevere never resembled any of her parents, and why his messenger was so wrong on her name and her description. The lady Morgana was the exact image of the Lady Vivienne, a beauty he never image he could see twice. He threw some clothes into a sack, and a light knock was heard at his door.<p>

"Go away," he bellowed.

The person did not listen, instead, they entered. Queen Vivienne entered and walked up to Uther.

"What are you doing Uther, you cannot leave," she said in desperation.

"Vivienne, your king has lied to me, you have lied to me. You cannot possible expect me to stay," he told her through gritted teeth.

"I was upset Uther, I did not want to talk to anyone. It had nothing to do with you or your son. You must understand things were just so wrong. But now, they can be right again," she explained. She placed a hand on his cheek and he stopped packing to look at her.

Uther never could stay mad at Vivienne, no matter how hard he tried. He signed, already seeing defeat in the horizon, and sat down to listen to what she had to say. "What are you talking about Vivienne?"

"My daughter has returned. You may have your queen now, and your kingdoms. You cannot leave. You must make a deal with Gorlois, one he cannot refuse," she told him.

"What kind of deal?" Uther was all ears now.

"Go to Gorlois and tell him that you will forgive him under one condition, and only one. Tell him the deal is still on, but that Arthur will marry the lady Morgana, not the lady Guinevere. Then you shall have your kingdoms," she explained.

"I do not understand, why don't you just give the rights to your other daughter," Uther asked, it would save them a lot of trouble of going back and changing everything.

"She is not my daughter," Vivienne said sternly. She continued on to say, "Remember how they took away our chance at happiness Uther? I will not watch as my daughter lose her privileges. They will not take away her happiness as they did mine."

Uther understood how she felt; he went months of only thinking about her when they were both forced to marry other people. They sat in silence, for a little while, Uther thinking over what she had said.

"I shall go talk to Gorlois now," Uther said and walked past Vivienne. He left her alone in the room, where she smiled inwardly to herself.

* * *

><p>"So what was it like living outside of these castle walls," Gwen asked Morgana.<p>

They had been talking like that all afternoon. Even with all the sadness, and craziness that was going on, Gwen felt at peace with Morgana beside her once again. They were sitting at her table in her room sipping tea and indulging on fruit that Ester had brought up for them to snack on. It was just like old times. Gwen could not stop smiling. She had missed her sister so much, and having her there, especially now, was a blessing. Morgana was just as happy to be with Gwen again, she was the main reason she almost did not leave Carmelide in the first place, but she was glad she did. Morgana wouldn't give up the time she spent away for anything in the world.

"It was wonderful. I saw so much of the world. I travelled a lot Gwen, and you would never believe the beauties I encountered. It was on one of our trips that Accolon asked me to be his wife," Morgana said excitedly.

"So Accolon was the man you ran away with," Gwen said putting two and two together. Morgana had mentioned his name more than once since they had begun talking, and Gwen kept trying to figure out who he might be. Morgana's last statement hit her like a ton of bricks moments later. "Wait, Morgana, did you just say that he asked you to be his wife?"

Morgana nodded, she thought Gwen's bug eyed, shocked expression was funny, but she refrained from laughing.

Gwen lowered her voice to a whisper. "Do you mean to tell me that you are married Morgana?"

Morgana looked at her sadly, and her eyes glossed over as tears threatened to fall. Gwen saw this and quickly took hold of her hands for comfort. Morgana shook her head and willed her tears to disappear. "We were separated before we could go through with it," Morgana explained.

"I'm so sorry Morgana," Gwen said empathetically and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

Morgana waved the air trying to lighten the mood. "Let us forget about all that now, that is the past. We shall only look to the future," she said with a smile.

Gwen could sense something was different about Morgana from the very beginning, and now she knew why. Morgana had been hurt emotionally, and she was dealing with it alone, but she wouldn't have to anymore.

"Morgana, if you ever need anything, anything at all, remember I am here for you. You are not alone," Gwen told her. Morgana Genuinely smiled this time, and it made Gwen smile. She truly had missed her sister more than anything.

Morgana yawned, and Gwen realized that she must be tired from her journey. "You must be tired. Let me walk you back to your Chambers," Gwen said as she got up and held out a hand to escort Morgana down the hall.

Morgana looked at Gwen's hand and admired the ring that adorned her finger. "That is a beautiful ring Gwen. Where did you get it?" She asked.

Gwen looked down at her hand and realized that Morgana was talking about the engagement ring Arthur had given her. It glistened in the sunlight, and as it shinned, Gwen pulled her hand away.

"It actually does not belong to me," Gwen answered. The words that she uttered slowly found meaning in her head, and the happiness that Morgana had brought to her, suddenly turned grim. Using her free hand, Gwen took the ring off her fingers and laid it on her table. "Shall I escort you?" she asked and extended her ring-less hand again.

Morgana gladly took it, and they locked arms like they had done every time they walked down the hall together. They began walking down the hall to Morgana's Chambers.

"It's going to be so weird sleeping alone again," Morgana told Gwen. She was making small talk during the short walk.

Gwen looked at her shocked. "You shared a bed with him," she said in disbelief.

"Yes," Morgana admitted, "But not in the way a man and a wife do. We were not married yet after all, but he did keep me warm at night with his embrace. " Morgana smiled at an old memory.

Gwen was envious of her sister for only a moment, but sadness soon replaced the feeling. It dawned on her then that she would never again feel the warm embrace from Arthur.

Gwen led Morgana into her chambers, and even helped her into bed. She left when she knew Morgana was fully asleep.

As she entered her chambers, the ring caught her eye. It was still sitting on the table, shinning. Gwen took a deep breath and went over to pick up the ring. She knew exactly what she needed to do, and before her nerves caught up to her, and she decided against doing it, she left her room and walked down the hall. She got to Arthur's chamber faster than she had wanted. She took another deep breath, and with all the courage she could muster, she knocked on the door, then she braced herself for whatever could happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its a cliffhanger, I'll try and stop. Please, read and review! I love all the reviews, they bring joy to the world.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Confrontation

**Its finally here, chapter 15. As alway, thank you so much for the lovely reviews (they get better and better). Ok, enough of my blah-blah, enjoy chapter 15.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Confrontation<span>

Morgana waited for Gwen to leave the room before she opened her eyes again. She had been pretending to sleep, hoping that Gwen would leave her in peace. As soon as the door was closed behind Gwen, Morgana opened her eyes and got out of bed. She grabbed a red cloak and snuck out of her room. There was something she needed to do.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood in the clearing awaiting the Great Dragon's arrival. The dragon landed heavily minutes later.<p>

"_Ah, young warlock, is everything not going according to plan," _He asked when he saw Merlin's worried expression.

"Far from it actually; Arthur and Gwen are no longer getting married," Merlin explained.

"_That cannot be. Did you do as I told you Merlin?"_

"Yes, I stood back and did nothing. Everything was going great until the lady Morgana showed up."

The great dragon looked perplexed. "_The witch has returned?"_ He asked confused.

"The witch?" Merlin said equally confused.

"_Merlin, you must listen to me. Do not interfere with Morgana. Avoid her at all cost."_

"Why," Merlin questioned.

"_I have seen the world where she knows her powers. It will lead to nothing but years of darkness and countless deaths. She must never discover her true being,"_ he explained.

"That has nothing to do with me. Why would I be the one to awaken her dark side?"

"_You're destines are intertwined. When you are around each other, her dark side is ignited,"_ Merlin looked at him even more confused, he continued_, "She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love. When you are around each other, bad things tend to happen."_

Merlin understood then what he meant. "So she brings out the good in me, and I bring out her bad." The dragon nodded at his comment. "Then I shall stay away from her," Merlin told the great dragon.

"_That you shall young warlock."_

"I will then, but what am I to do about Arthur and Gwen?"

"_Do as you have been doing,"_ The great dragon spread his wings ready to fly, _"Stay out of it."_ He ascended into the air, flying away faster than the wind.

Merlin nodded at his retreating body, and began making his way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>No one had answered the first time Gwen had knocked, so she knocked again. This time her knock was louder and with more strength.<p>

"Go away," She heard Arthur bellow from the other end.

She was very tempted to comply and just leave it until tomorrow, but her conscious was already filled with enough torment to last her a life time, she didn't need this added on to it as well. Instead of going away, Gwen slowly opened his door and let herself in.

Arthur was standing by the fireplace just staring at the flames. It was mid afternoon, and the day was already hot enough, she could not understand why he would have made a fire.

"Arthur," she said. She had somehow found the nerve to call his name.

Arthur turned around and almost seemed shocked to see her, but that shock soon turned to anger.

"Unless you are here to tell me that all those things my father accused your king of is lies then leave my chambers at once," he said and he walked deeper into his chambers and farther away from her.

"No Arthur, I cannot tell you that those things my father is accused of is a lie, because they are not. I am not heir to the throne, I am not even a real princess—"

"Enough," Arthur said loudly, and Gwen immediately was quiet. He took a few steps closer. "So you mean to tell me that everything was a lie."

Gwen nodded as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"So who I thought you were, who you pretended to be, all lies," he said.

Gwen nodded, unable to do much else.

"Your feelings for me, a lie as well," Arthur said getting angrier by the minute.

"No," Gwen said defiantly. "My feelings for you are genuine and real. I do love you Arthur."

Arthur laughed sarcastically. "You don't love me Guinevere, you never did."

"Arthur," she began trying to defend herself, but Arthur was not done talking.

"No Guinevere, you didn't, because if you did you would not have felt the need to keep this from me for the past few months. If you loved me, you would have been able to trust me. It is as I said before, love is based on honesty, and you tried to build it with nothing but lies."

Gwen did not know what to say. Her tears had turned into a waterfall running down her cheek. She was shacking from how guilty she felt. Arthur had spoken the truth about her, and it made her feel worthless. Arthur turned back around to face the fireplace. Gwen tried to control her shaking, but she couldn't. She tried to distract her mind, but even that failed. She squeezed her fist tighter, and the ring she forgot she was holding, began to hurt her hand. She suddenly remembered why she had ventured to his room in the first place. She filled in the space in between them and called his attention once more.

"Arthur," she said once she was right behind him. He turned around slowly. Gwen extended her hand so he may take the ring. He held out his hand and she placed it in the middle of his palm. "I don't think this belongs to me anymore," she said as evermore tears began to form.

Arthur looked at the ring in his hand for a long time. He finally looked up at Gwen, and then turned towards the window. He walked up to the window, and with all his strength, threw the ring out of the window. Gwen looked at him shocked and terrified.

"It does not belong to me either," he told her. He walked past her afterwards and left his chambers. Gwen waited until she heard the door slam behind him before she let her legs give way, and she dropped to the floor and sobbed.

* * *

><p>Uther found Gorlois moping around the gardens and went up to him.<p>

"Gorlois," he said getting the other kings attention.

"Uther," Gorlois said shocked.

"I have a new proposition to make," Uther came right out and told him. Uther was never a man to beat around the bush.

"What is it?" Gorlois asked sounding hopeful.

"I realized it was madness I was talking. It would only be turmoil if our kingdoms were to become enemies. I have to think of the best thing for not only my kingdom, but Albion, and the best thing for Albion is a merger between our two kingdoms," Uther explained.

Gorlois was overjoyed; he smiled from ear to ear. "But of course Uther, that was my thoughts exactly. I shall let the council know that Arthur and Guinevere are still engaged," Gorlois said getting ready to run off and spread the good news. Uther stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast Gorlois. Arthur will not be marrying Guinevere."

Gorlois looked at him confused.

"I will settle for nothing less than the heir to your throne. My son will marry the princess Morgana."

Gorlois did not know how Morgana would react to knowing that she was being forced to marry Prince Arthur again, but Gorlois was determined to make sure this arrangement stuck. He might be able to hold his ground against the kingdom of Camelot, but Uther had many allies, some of which Gorlois knew would cost him his kingdom if he ever went against Uther.

"Then the princess Morgana you shall have," Gorlois promised. The two men shock on it, sealing the deal.

* * *

><p>Morgana finally got to the lake. She sat down on a bed of grass and reminisced on her first meeting with Accolon. She had been sitting at that very same spot when he came around to ask her if everything was alright. She had been upset about something trivial, and could not remember what it was, but she did remember Accolon. He was so sweet and genuine. He offered her the last of his food and told her funny stories to cheer her up. It worked. He told her about his past, and how he was looking for a better future. By the end of the day Morgana had found a new crush. When night had fallen, and she was forced to go back home, he had promised to meet with her again the following day, and every day afterwards until he had to move on; and he did. She smiled at the old memory.<p>

He eventually had to leave, banished because of her father's stupid law of the poor not contributing to taxes so they were not welcomed. She was 11 then, and he was 14, and even at that young age Morgana knew she had found love. After he left, he snuck back once a month to see her. He even wrote sometimes. She was 17 when she finally admitted her feelings, and was awarded with their first kiss. She knew then it was Accolon she would love forever, the only man to ever hold her heart.

The bad memories came next. She could never forget holding him as he died in her hands, the hurt and sadness she felt. She also could never forget the rage that found its way inside her when Cenred explained that Prince Arthur had made it into the castle and killed Accolon because Accolon was one of Cenred's men. Morgana left Cenred's castle soon after, bent on seeking revenge. She would destroy Arthur, no matter what it took.

Morgana opened her eyes and removed the sword she had hidden under her cloak. She dug a big enough hole, and buried it.

"I will avenge you my beloved, no matter what."

* * *

><p>After Gwen was at least able to stand, she left Arthur's room and went to the gardens. She thought it a crazy idea but she wanted to find the ring. She looked up at his window and tried to determine where it might have landed. She scooped out a general area and began her search there. It was a long shot, but Gwen was determined. She knew Arthur was just speaking through words of anger, and if he was in his right state of mind, would never have thrown away something so important. She decided that when she found it, she would give it to Merlin and tell him to only give it to Arthur when the time was right, and he could either look past everything she had done to him, or he had found another love and his heart had been whole again.<p>

* * *

><p>Arthur needed to be as far away from the castle as he possibly could. His thoughts were all over the place and it hurt his head. He needed a distraction in the worse way. He was walking through the lower down, watching the people bustle by and the children play when Merlin appeared from the crowds.<p>

"Arthur, what are you doing out here?" Merlin questioned concerned.

"I needed some air," he answered.

Merlin knew that Arthur only needed air when something terrible happened to him. Merlin could sense that something other than the morning events was bothering him.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. Arthur was quiet at first, and he did not make eye contact with Merlin as he strode silently through the lower town. Merlin waited patiently, he knew Arthur would talk soon enough.

"Guinevere came to talk to me," he finally spoke. Merlin was suddenly impatient to hear the rest of the story.

"What did she say?" Merlin asked curiously. His reaction did not seem to faze Arthur.

"She intended to apologize."

"Wonderful, then you have forgiven her," Merlin said and smiled. Arthur gave him a harsh look that wiped the smile right off his face.

"Why should I forgive her? All she is, is lies. I cannot forgive someone I can never trust," He said bitterly.

Merlin looked very worried. "Arthur, you cannot stay mad at her forever. You love her, I know you do, and she—"

"The feeling was not returned Merlin. I can bet you my horse that all that she has said, and all that she claimed to feel was just what she thought was right to say. She did not feel anything," Arthur said cutting Merlin off.

"That is not true, not true at all," Merlin said defiantly, "I know things seem so wrong right now, and Gwen seems like the worse person in the world, but your judgment is clouded with anger. Gwen is an honest and kind person; I knew that from the moment I met her. All she has done, she has done out of love and honor for her father, it was unfortunate that you and your father got mixed up in things, but that's just life giving you a lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?" Arthur asked irritated.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a lesson on never giving up."

"What?" Arthur said confused.

"Don't give up on her Arthur," Merlin said more direct, "It is your destiny to be with Gwen."

"It is my destiny to be king, and my destiny to marry a princess. Nowhere is it written that, that princess is Guinevere," Arthur said defiantly.

Sometimes Merlin wished Arthur wasn't so stubborn.

"She makes you a better man."

"She makes me into a fool."

Merlin could see that he was not going to get through to him, and decided to just try and figure something out on his own. He would let this conversation rest for now, but not without one last request.

"Just promise me something Arthur. Promise me that you will not do anything stupid, and you will rethink your defiance on forgiving Gwen. Really think about it."

"You should be taking orders from me, not the other way around," Arthur told him.

"Arthur."

"Alright, I promise."

"Good," Merlin said with a smile, "Shall we be heading back now?"

Just as Arthur was about to answer, a knight of Camelot approached them. "My lord, your father requests your presence in the throne room."

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other curiously, and then back at the knight. "Lead the way Sir Leon," Arthur instructed. Leon led the two boys back to the castle where they were taken into a crowed throne room. They knew immediately that they were called into a meeting; the question now was what the meeting was about.

* * *

><p>As soon as Morgana stepped back onto the castle grounds her maid rushed her into a meeting. She did not get any information out of her maid and it made her evermore curious as to what the urgency could be. She looked around the room in search of her father and mother. They were not in attendance yet, but King Uther and his son was already there. She thought it strange that they would be there seeing as how they declared themselves enemies. Something had changed in the hour that she had been gone. She prayed that the union between her sister and prince Arthur had not been renewed. She wanted no more trouble for Gwen. Her sister deserved to be happy, and Arthur Pendragon could never fill that position. Speaking of Gwen, Morgana did not spot her either. She heard the door open behind her and she quickly twirled around, hoping to see her sister enter. It was her parent's instead. She had to mentally stop herself from scrawling as she watched them stand by their thrones and quiet the crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>"My lady, what are you doing out here? And look how dirty you have gotten," Ester said as she spotted Gwen on the dirt looking for something.<p>

"I am just looking for something," Gwen told her.

Ester had been trying to find Gwen for the longest time. The king had instructed her to find Gwen and immediately take her to a council meeting. They were running late, and Ester knew they would not have time to clean her up.

"Never mind that my lady, you are late for a meeting. Your parents are waiting for you as we speak." Ester said as she helped Gwen to her feet. "No time to change; let's get you there in a hurry."

They speed walked through the castle and made it to the meeting just as her father was making his announcement. They stood in the back and tried not to get noticed. Gwen looked around the room and spotted her sister, who looked happy to see her. She was also surprised to see King Uther and Prince Arthur, she had thought they would have been long gone by now. Merlin spotted her before she spotted him. He grinned when they made eye contact, and the anxiety within Gwen seemed to fade. She was worried that Merlin would have been mad at her too. It was very good to know he still considered her as a friend.

"As you all know, today's events have been quite dramatic and tragic," Gorlois was saying, "but I am happy to say that we can all put the past behind us, for King Uther and I have come to an even better agreement, one that is fair and just."

King Gorlois looked at Morgana lovingly, and in that instant, Gwen got light headed.

"My daughter Morgana will marry Prince Arthur, and the kingdoms will be merged as one."

Ester and Merlin both simultaneously looked at Gwen. All sound evaded Gwen, but she was sure there was congrats and hoorahs being shouted throughout the room. Her heart pounded so loud she could hear nothing else but it, and felt so light headed she almost wanted to faint. Somehow she managed to plaster a smile upon her face, and her hands automatically started clapping. She could feel the tears burning behind her eyes, but she willed them not to fall. She could see Merlin maneuvering through the crowd trying to get to her. She did not want to talk to him, at least not yet. She knew just being around him would make her break. She could not break in a meeting surrounded by all the royals, she refused too.

Gwen made her way to her sister before Merlin could reach her. She hugged Morgana, who was somehow smiling from ear to ear.

"Are you alright?" Gwen whispered in her ear as they embraced.

"You mean beside the fact that Father sprung this on me with a crowd around so I could not refuse? Besides that, I am just fine," Morgana said as they released each other.

Everyone came up to Morgana and Arthur, who still stood by his father on the opposite side, to congratulate them. Gwen gave Morgana one last reassuring hug, and then excused herself from the meeting. She did not wait for Ester to follow her, she just ran to her chambers as fast as she could. It was the first time in all her life that she actually wanted to be alone. She barricaded the door with one of her dining table chairs, and dropped herself on her bed. She ignored all the banging and hollering at her door from Merlin and Ester. She just lay in her bed and cried. She cried until her eyes were sore and she was exhausted.

Gwen promised herself that she would only cry that night. Tomorrow was a new day, and she would start it fresh, and brave. But tonight she will allow herself to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm proud of myself, i practically wrote this chapter in one night. That never happens. You guys just make me not want to keep you hanging on for dear life, waiting to read what will happen next. Thank you for that. I'm dying to know your thoughts and idea'sabout this chaper, so please review (for reviews are forms of love).<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Forgiveness

**I literally just wrote this chapter right now. So unfortunatly, its not going to be one of the best, its still fairly decent though, but i'll let you guys be the judge of that. Thank you again for the WONDERFUL reveiws. I'll try not to be so behind on the story next week :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Forgiveness<span>

Arthur could not believe what was going on in the throne room. It all seemed so surreal to him. He wished his father would have told him of this new plan so he could reject it right away. The meeting had finally finished and Arthur could find Merlin nowhere, but that did not matter; it was his father he was seeking to talk too. He got to his father's chambers and knocked on the door.

"Enter," he heard his father say, and he did. Uther was sitting at his table looking over some paperwork.

"Ah, Arthur," he said as he looked up from his paperwork just long enough to make out his son.

"Father, how could you arrange a marriage for me and not inform me first?" Arthur said getting straight to the point.

"It is for the best Arthur," was his father's only remark.

"Father, I cannot marry her."

Uther stood from his seat at Arthur's statement. "You can, and you will," Uther said sternly. Arthur stood silent as he waited for his father to continue, "You will get to know her better Arthur, and I am sure you will love her. She is twice the beauty of your other fiancé. You should count yourself lucky. Oh, and you will formally propose to her the following day. We have wasted enough time with long engagements. You will be married by the end of next week." Uther sat back down and went back to his papers.

Arthur could not believe anything his father requested, but he knew he had to do it. There was no use in going against his father; that alone was a losing battle. With nothing more to say to him, Arthur turned around and left his father's chambers.

* * *

><p>Morgana could not believe her luck. Her father had made her task as simple as possible. All she needed now was the right moment, which should not be so bad, seeing that her father would insist that they spend every waking moment together trying to get along. Morgana already had a plan formulating in her head. She smiled wickedly at her thoughts.<p>

"Someone seems to be happy with the news of her new engagement," Alura, Morgana's maid, commented. Morgana looked at her as she made the finishing touches to tidying her room.

"But of course I am, it is a great move for the kingdom," Morgana replied.

Alura looked at her oddly. With Morgana running away the last time this news was presented to her, Alura was surprised she had not already started packing again. She was even more so surprised that her lady was pleased with the news. She wondered what could have happened to make her change her mind.

"You truly are different my lady, but it is very good to have you back."

Morgana ignored her comments. "Thank you Alura, you are dismissed for the night."

Alura curtsied and left the room. Morgana was finally glad to be alone; she had a lot to think about. She needed to come up with a way to hurt Prince Arthur, just like he had hurt her.

* * *

><p>~3 days later~<p>

Morning rolled around and Gwen woke up extra early to take a walk. Before she could fully start her day, she needed to clear her head. She had done that for the past three days; wake up early and go for a walk. She would usually go to the lake and drip her feet in the water, but today felt different, so she took a different route. Instead she walked back through the woods and to the river. She stopped to stare at the beauty of the river and she felt calm. She closed her eyes and the memory of what happened last time she was here made its way to her thoughts. To think, it was just days ago she had thought she had seen her sister at the other end of that river and was determined to cross to the other side. She smiled at the thought. Looking at the river now, she would not dare ever to do that again. Not because it was crazy and suicidal, but because she knew that this time around, there would be no one there to save her. She could feel the tears behind her eyes, but instead of letting them fall, she walked away.

Gwen walked up the riverbank, humming a song to keep her mind occupied. It worked; she was actually getting into the tune of her own made up song. She skipped every two steps, and when she got to a high note, she twirled. She smiled at the silliness of her action, and was happy that no one else was around to see.

"I like your dance." Or so she thought. Gwen immediately spun around, embarrassed. A man was standing by a tree smiling from ear to ear. He was wearing chainmail, and was leaning on a sword. Gwen did not recognize him as one of her father's knights, and wondered if he came with the knights from Camelot.

"I did not know anyone was out here," she said, still very embarrassed.

"That is good, otherwise, I doubt I would have been able to witness such a wonderful dance," he said with a genuine smile.

"Please stop, I am embarrassed as it is," Gwen said covering her face with one hand.

The knight chuckled and walked up to her. He slowly removed her hand from his face, and Gwen was forced to look him in the eyes.

"There, now that's a lot better. A lady should never hide her beauty from the world."

Gwen smiled, unable to help herself. She quickly changed the subject. "Are you one of the knights from Camelot?"

The knight looked at her with a sad smile before he answered. "I wish I were, but sadly, I am not. Camelot has too much rules when it comes to knighthood, one being that you need to be of noble blood. I have actually come to prove myself a worthy knight to king Gorlois; I heard he is in need of new knights."

Her father did mention needing new knights a few weeks back. He had fired quite a few knights the day after Morgana had disappeared.

"I am sure you will prove yourself worthy to my father. Carmelide would be lucky to have such a gentleman as a knight," Gwen said optimistically.

The knight looked at her curiously. "Father?" he said questioningly, "Am I in the presence of a princess?"

Gwen knew she did not look very much like a princess in her old worn out dress, so she was not surprised that he did not recognize her. She curtsied and stuck out her hand so he may shake it.

"I'm Guinevere, but people just call me Gwen," she told him.

Most people would have taken her hand and shock it like it was a normal meeting, but this gentleman was different. He took hold of her hand, bowed, and kissed it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Gwen."

"Please, there is no need for formalities, just call me Gwen."

"Alright, Gwen it is," he said as he released her hand and smiled at her.

"And what, may I ask, is your name?" Gwen asked when she realized he forgot to mention it.

"I am Lancelot du Lac, my lady, a future knight to serve you."

Gwen smiled at his humor, "It's very nice to meet you sir Lancelot."

* * *

><p>Merlin could not take it anymore. He no longer cared what the great dragon said; he was going to do something about Arthur and Gwen. He could not sit around and wait for destiny to make its move. He was going to find a way, any way, to get them back together. Gwen locking herself in her room and crying the entire night was heart breaking, and something Merlin never wanted to witness again. Gwen was a good girl, a very good girl. She deserved nothing but the best in life; she didn't deserve what was happening to her now. The whole Arthur engaged to Morgana thing, was something he could not even begin to fathom.<p>

Everything was so wrong. Merlin could not see how he could possibly make things worse. He just had to make sure he stayed away from Morgana. Merlin was determined to fix things. Arthur was too stubborn to do anything, and Gwen was too fragile, it was up to him. All he needed now was a plan.

* * *

><p>Arthur was forced to take Morgana out on a picnic by his father. Three days had gone by with them 'trying to get to know each other better' but nothing was working, and Arthur had yet to propose. On this picnic he was being forced to propose to her. They were out by the lake, sitting in awkward silence, neither really having anything to say. The food was laid out between them. The silence was a normal thing among them, but still unnerving. Arthur fiddled with the ring in his pocket. It was so awkward between them, that Arthur actually wished Merlin was there.<p>

Merlin had insisted on him not going, using a lame excuse that they should be left alone. Unable to bare the silence any longer, Arthur came up with something to say.

"We are fast approaching our wedding day each day that passes."

Morgana gave him a look of stupidity, but soon replaced it with a smile. "That is true," was her only response.

This was going to be tougher than he thought. He looked away from her and let his mind wonder onto how much he resented his father for putting him through this. Had he not have enough after having his heart broken? All he wanted to do was go back home to Camelot and live out the rest of his life as a bachelor. He inwardly laughed at his own humor. It was sad, but true. Arthur had already felt what it was like to love so completely that it hurt like hell when you lost it, and man did it hurt. It burned him to the core. He might be extremely mad at her, but there was no denying he still loved her. He thought about her every second of every day, and thought even more about her when he tried not to. It took all the will power in his body for him not to mention her name after every sentence he spoke, and everything that someone did, reminded him of something she would have done, or how she would have done it differently. It was driving him utterly insane. He never wanted to ever go through that again, and so a bachelor he had decided to stay, unfortunate for him, his father chose his fate, and he chose marriage.

But Arthur had known better anyhow, he had a duty to his kingdom and his father, and they came before anything else.

"How close were you and my sister?" Morgana asked as she tasted a strawberry.

Arthur was immediately drawn from his thoughts. "Pardon me?" he asked needing clarification.

"My sister Gwen, how strong would you say your relationship with her as your fiancée?"

Did he dare tell her the truth? He thought it best that she did not know. It would only stir up awkward feelings between the two.

"It does not matter now. She has lied to me, an unforgivable act, so I can never forgive her," Arthur told her.

"Your right," Morgana said as she took another bite of her strawberry, "it is not like you have done something you have regretted to help, and please your father and your kingdom. No, that would be an unforgivable act. People don't make mistakes, right Prince Arthur?"

She was being very sarcastic, Arthur knew that, but he did not expect her to be right. Looking back at his own life, there was a lot of things Arthur was not proud of but he did anyways for the approval of his father, or just because his father told him he had to. Many life's had been lost by the hands of Prince Arthur, and for the expense of his father. Who was he to judge? As hard as it is for him, Arthur realized he had to apologize to Gwen. He looked over at Morgana, and everything hit him like a ton of bricks. It was as if his eyes had finally been opened.

He needed to see Gwen immediately, to apologize and beg for her forgiveness. For 3 days Arthur could not explain where his head had been. How could he have let things get so far? He could not marry Morgana, not when he was still clearly in love with Gwen. Again that urge to see her found its way to his brain, and it grew stronger with every passing second. Arthur needed to find Gwen, he needed to make things right.

Arthur tried to think of where she might have gone. He had seen her entering the woods this morning when he and Morgana were heading to the lake. The first thought that came to him was of the river. He immediately stood up. Morgana looked at him confused.

"I have to go somewhere, but I will be back soon," he said and left before she could respond.

He took off into a run in the direction of the river.

* * *

><p>Arthur did not stop running until he got to the river. He was tired and out of breath, but he could feel that Gwen had been there, so he kept walking. He walked up the river, deciding to start his search where he had first found her crossing the river on some slippery rocks. The memory of her falling in the river made him shudder. He kept walking. In the distance he could hear two voices, one of them he instantly recognized, and he picked up his pace. Moments later Arthur could see Gwen, but she was not alone. Her back was turned to him, and a man dressed in chainmail was standing mere inches away from her and grasping her hand away from her face. Arthur quickly hid behind a tree to watch what would happen next.<p>

His heart was pounding a mile a minute and his blood boiled. He wanted more than anything to punch that man in the jaw, and let him know never to touch his Guinevere ever again, but one thing stopped him. He did not know if Gwen was still his. After the way he treated her, he would not blame her if she didn't want to be his. Arthur was lost in his thoughts until he saw the guy kiss Gwen's hands. His lips lingered on her hand longer than need be, and Arthur's heart broke. Arthur knew defeat when he saw it, and the way Gwen giggled at him, and her constant smile, a smile he was sure had been missing for days, only ensured that he had lost.

Arthur could take no more; he did not wait to see what would happen next. He turned around and walked back to the lake where he had left Morgana.

* * *

><p>Arthur found Morgana still sitting on the blanket munching on some fruits. Feeling defeated and drained of life, he forced a fake smile and sat back down on the blanket.<p>

"Did you already do what you had to do?" she asked.

"Yes," he lied.

Seeing no better time than that moment, and with nothing else holding him back, Arthur took the ring from his pocket.

"Here," he said as he extended his hand so she may take the ring from him.

She took it from him and examined it. "Is this an engagement ring?"

Arthur had decided to give Morgana the engagement ring he had initially bought for Gwen. The one he intended to give her before he decided that his mothers ring suited her best.

"Yes," he answered.

"Very well prince Arthur, I accept," she told him.

"Good," Arthur said as he started packing up the picnic, "Let's go tell our fathers that the wedding is official."

* * *

><p><strong>Before I made the knight Lancelot, I was going to make him Gwaine, but I decided against it at last minute and made him Lancelot. I hope you guys enjoyed it, I knowm it's a little shorter than a usual chapter, but time was not on my side. Anywho, reviews are loved. I love reading your ideas, thoughts, what you liked, didn't like, etc.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Giving Up

**You guys were freaking out so much, you had me freaking out (and I already know how the story will end). With all the twist and turns I usually make to a story, you should never try to see me as predictable. I don't do love triangles, I do love squares (LOL. I'm just joking). But seriously, I don't do love triangles, I don't need them in real life so I don't need them in my stories either. Any who, back to the regular headline: Thank you for the reviews! Some of you guys were really upset (I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean it to come off like a triangle.), but I still loved all of the reviews.**

**Spelling and grammar is going to suck, so just read it knowing that. I had to write this at last minute because all I do now is work and school. I don't have time for much else. Its 5am and I just finished writing this. I'm dead tired, so I'm not even going to go back and read it (sorry my loves, but I'm pooped).**

**Try and enjoy it **

Chapter 17: Giving Up

Gwen walked Lancelot back to the castle and they made small talk as they went along.

"Well, this is where I will leave you. The training field is just around that corner. Just tell one of my knights that you want to be a knight, they will lead you from there," Gwen told him once that reached the castle.

"Thank you for your help," Lancelot replied and bowed.

"Thank me by doing your best," she told him.

"Thank you for your kindness then. I will defiantly do my best. I will be a knight, no matter what it takes." There was fire in his eyes as he spoke his words, and Gwen was happy to see determination take over.

"Go now, Sir Godwin should be training at this hour, he is truly the best."

Lancelot nodded and they parted ways. Gwen watched him for a few minutes before turning around and going to opposite direction. The fire in Lancelot's eyes made her even more determined to finish what she had started. She headed into the gardens and found the spot where she had stopped looking the day before.

"Today I will find it," she said as she got down on her knees and ran her hands over the grass and dirt, "there is something lucky about today. I know I will find it."

* * *

><p>Ester watched from behind a bush as Gwen dropped to her knees and began looking for something. She was very worried about her. Gwen had done the same thing day in and day out for the past three days. Ester wanted to ask her what she was looking for, but when she went to ask Gwen if she needed help looking for something the first day, Gwen had insisted that she did it alone. Lately that's all Gwen wanted, to be left alone.<p>

Ever since she came out of her room the morning after her sister and Arthur's engagement was announced, Gwen had been different. She still acted the same, and was as kind as she always was, but there was just something different about her. Ester could not say for sure, but had a feeling Gwen was hurting more than anyone could imagine. Gwen never talked to anyone about those things, so no one ever really knew. That's just how she is. Always keeping things to herself; never wanting to worry anyone. It was an admirable trait, but annoying as well. Ester sighed heavily and wondered when Gwen was thinking.

"Who are you spying on? There better not be a naked boy on the other side of that bush?"

Ester spun around quickly. Her face was red as a tomato as she looked at Merlin. "Merlin, you startled me."

Merlin grinned, "from the color on your face, I think I was right."

"No, you were not. I was just embarrassed to be caught spying," Ester told him.

"Oh, then who were you spying on?" Merlin asked curiously.

"The lady Guinevere," she answered honestly.

Merlin went over and stood beside Ester to spy on Gwen as well. He watched Gwen searching for something for a little bit before leaving his post and turning to face Ester once more. "Do you know what she is looking for?" Ester shook her head sadly.

"Whatever it is, it must be important, she's been searching for a while now."

"I'm starting to think she isn't looking for anything at all. It's probably just her way of releasing her anguish," Ester said.

"Whatever it is, I hope it will end soon." Ester nodded at his words, agreeing with him. "I best be off, Arthur is probably looking for my head to chop off right about now."

"I just saw him not too long ago. He just came back from a picnic with the lady Morgana. They were heading into the throne room for some kind of meeting," Ester informed him.

"The throne room?" Merlin said confused, "I better get over there then. I'll see you later."

Merlin ran off into the castle heading to the throne room. He couldn't think of why Arthur would find any need to be there unless there was a meeting going on, but even in that case, all the members, including Ester and Gwen would have been in attendance. Well, there was only one way to find out. He got to the grand doors of the throne room and let himself in.

* * *

><p>Merlin entered the room just as Arthur started to talk.<p>

"Father, King Gorlois, we have come to announce our official engagement. You may spread word to the other kingdoms," Arthur informed the room.

There was an instant, when Merlin's eyes fell upon the ring adorned on the Lady Morgana's fingers, that Merlin felt all hope was lost. But it was only for an instant, and before he knew it, he through that thought out of his mind. The queen, who suddenly was always in attendance to every meeting and festivities, squealed. Morgana showed off her hand to everyone that surrounded her. A very pleased smile was plastered to her face. Merlin waited patiently for things to die down. Once they had, everyone was dismissed. Arthur noticed Merlin as he was making his way out the door. He did not say anything to him as he passed him and left the room. Merlin followed him out the door and down the hall. They walked without saying a word to one another all the way to Arthur's Chambers. Arthur entered his chambers, and Merlin followed. He closed the door behind him and spun around in a pit of furry aiming for Arthur.

"What part of don't do anything stupid did you not understand?" Merlin said losing his temper.

"Merlin, have you lost your mind?" Arthur asked. He was shocked that Merlin could even talk to him in such a way.

"No, but I believe you have. How could you propose to the lady Morgana? Does Gwen mean nothing to you?"

"I have a duty to my kingdom, first and foremost."

"So I guess that means that promises mean nothing to you but wasted breath," Merlin retorted.

"What are you talking about? Of course they mean something to me. A promise is a form of hope, and people always need hope. That is why they should never be broken," Arthur replied. A servant had once told him that his mother had said that very same line when talking to her people. He tried very hard to stay true to that statement.

"You could have fooled me," Merlin said throwing up his arms in frustration, "So far you have broken every promise you have made to me. You have done something stupid, and you have yet to forgive Gwen."

"I have done no such thing," Arthur said getting angry, "I hardly see how agreeing to a marriage is stupid, and as for Guinevere…" Arthur voice suddenly got very quiet, and his eyes soften. Even with just the mention of her name Arthur felt weak. "I have forgiven her," he whispered.

Merlin felt the anger leave his body faster than he anticipated. Looking at Arthur in such a state made him realize just how much Arthur was really hurting. Merlin took a seat beside him, and they sat silently for a long while.

"You do realize you must go seek her out and apologize don't you?" Merlin said finally breaking the deafening silence. Arthur didn't respond, but Merlin knew that he was eventually going to do the right thing. "And you do realize you cannot marry the lady Morgana."

"Merlin," Arthur said in a warning tone.

"Arthur, how can you even agree to marry someone, when you already love someone else?"

"Love has nothing to do with this Merlin. People learn to love."

"So you will force yourself to love Morgana?" Merlin asked. He had intended to make a point.

"If I could do it with Guinevere, then I can do it with her," Arthur said as he got up and started heading for the door. "I am going for a walk. Have my room cleaned by the time I get back."

With that said, Arthur left his room.

* * *

><p>Morgana went straight to her room after announcing the official engagement. She could not wait to be away from everyone. They were all making her sick to her stomach. Her fake smile had almost faltered dozens of times in the throne room. Once she entered her chambers she immediately removed the ring from her fingers and threw it with all her might onto her bed. It bounced once before landing in place in the middle of her bed. 'How disgusting,' she thought. 'To think I have to wear that worthless thing for the rest of Prince Arthur's short life.' She smirked evilly at her own thoughts.<p>

"It is only for a little while, and it will all be worth it in the end," she said to herself.

She thought about Arthur again, and her blood began to boil. "What an arrogant prat. He had some nerve to blame my sister. He should have counted himself fortunate. At least with her, he would have lived a longer, happier life. He will get what he deserves."

Speaking of Gwen, Morgana wondered what her sister had been up too lately. Because of all the time she as being forced to spend with Arthur, Morgana had seen very little of her sister. They had yet to walk arm in arm down the hall gossiping as they did before she left. Morgana missed that. She missed hanging out with her sister. Her plan to seek revenge was taking up too much of her time. She decided it was time to take a break and see her sister. Morgana left her chambers and went in search of Gwen.

* * *

><p>Gwen had cut her hand yet again from one of the thorns on the bush she was looking through. She had been searching for hours, and was getting tired and frustrated. She was pricked once more and she yelled out in pain. Frustrated, Gwen hit the dirt with all her might. That just hurt her hand even more. She could feel the tears in the back of her eyes, but she willed them away. She promised herself she was no longer going to cry, and that is what she intended to do. Trying not to let her anger get to her, Gwen tried once more to search through the red rose bush. She was pricked once more, and she stood up from the ground. Frustrated, annoyed, and in pain, she walked away from the garden.<p>

She was giving up.

* * *

><p>After leaving his room, Arthur walked around aimlessly. He had lied to Merlin countless times, but this was the only lie that made him feel guilty. He felt that just by saying he had learned to love Gwen was like a slap to the face, one he probably deserved. It was not true at all, he did not learn to love her, it just came naturally. From the moment that they met, there was just something about her that was different. Even though he did not realize it at first, he was drawn to her. After their first kiss, he was a goner. He knew then there was no other lips he ever wanted to touch but her. That was one of the reasons he felt so guilty when Leia kissed him. His kisses were reserved only for Gwen. Arthur felt the need to clear his head, and training always made him feel better. He headed over to the field.<p>

As soon as Arthur took a step into the training field, he was asked to test the new knights in training. Arthur did not want too, he just wanted to clear his head and go back to his room, but he saw someone that made him take on the task. Waiting in line to be tested for knighthood was the boy Gwen was with earlier.

Arthur could not wait to take him on, so he was a little harder on all the trainee knights that he would have normally been. Finally he got to the person he was dying to fight.

"State your name," he said.

"Lancelot de Lac," Lancelot stated.

"Good luck to you Sir Lancelot," Arthur told him. 'You're going to need it.'

* * *

><p>Gwen walked by the training field just as all the knights who had tried out for knighthood was leaving. She barely noticed them as she made her through the crowd. Lancelot noticed her slow moving form and ran up to her.<p>

"My lady," he said as he approached. Gwen turned around and forced herself to smile when she saw him getting closer.

"How did it go Sir Lancelot? Shall I not look at you as one of my trusted men?" Gwen asked. She was somewhat eager to hear his tail of how he passed. She needed a good story to cheer her up.

"I failed," he said frankly.

Gwen's face fell into a frown without her even realizing it. "But how? You were the perfect candidate. You should have become a knight. You are a good person," Gwen said trying to find justification as to why such a thing would happen.

"The instructor was very tough. I was just not a worthy opponent."

Gwen felt so sad. She was starting to think that there was no good in the world. "So I guess you are giving up then," Gwen said feeling worse than she had all day.

"Giving up? No, never." Lancelot answered, Gwen looked up at him shocked and surprised. "I will never give up. I won't stop until I have accomplished my goal." The fire was back in his eyes, and Gwen could not help but smile. His determination and spirit made her forget about her troubles just for a little while.

"Listen to me Gwen; don't ever give up on anything. No matter how difficult. For if it is like they say, if it isn't difficult, it was not worth it." He continued on to say.

Gwen looked at him with a shy smile. She was trying hard to take in when he was saying, but was failing miserably.

"I want to believe in what you say so badly, but I fear I cannot," she admitted to him.

"You do not have to believe it my lady, you just need to have faith," he told her.

Gwen felt a light ignite inside her as his words sank in. Lancelot was right, she had lost herself along the way, but she knew faith would bring her back. Determination found its way back into her bones, and Gwen felt like searching again.

"Well, I must be going my lady. There is another kingdom out there that is looking for new knights, and training starts soon. I shall be back one day too visit, and this time, I will return as a knight."

Gwen watched as Lancelot started walking away from the castle. She waved at him when he had gone so far he looked to be an inch tall.

"Where has your friend run off too?"

Gwen jumped at the voice behind her, and slowly turned around. "Prince Arthur," she said with a curtsy. Even now, formalities between them felt so wrong to Arthur.

Arthur had seen them exchanging words. He watched them for a long time, and when his emotion got the best of him, he went up to Gwen. They had not talked in the past three days, and both did everything to avoid each other.

"There is no need for that Guinevere," he told her kindly. It was the kindest words he had spoken in days.

"There is every need sire," she told him as she stood upright.

They were silent for a moment, but somehow it was not awkward. "Will he be coming back?" Arthur finally asked breaking the silence.

"Not for a very long time," Gwen replied.

"Will you be waiting for him," Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes, I will, for I am a good friend, and that is what friends do."

"So you are only friends?" Arthur said getting to the root of his questioning.

Gwen smiled inwardly to herself, but quickly chided herself for being so foolish. She could not help it though; hope was ignited in her soul once more. "Yes, we are only friends."

Another moment of silence fell between them. Feeling the need to be away from Arthur, Gwen decided to excuse herself. "If that is all, I must be going Prince Arthur."

Her words stung. There was a point in time when they couldn't be near each other long enough. Now look what it had come too. Arthur knew he had to fix their current relationship, if not to be lovers, but to at least be friends. Gwen began to walk away from him, but Arthur reached out his hand and gently grabbed her. Gwen stopped frozen in her tracks, and for a moment, all Arthur could feel was electricity surging through his body. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt to touch her, and how soft her skin felt.

"Guinevere," Arthur began. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, "I'm sorry…for everything. I am sorry for the way I treated you, and what I put you through. I am truly, very sorry."

Gwen's stiff body relaxed with every word that filtered into her ears. That fire of hope burned even brighter inside her as she tried with all her might not to cry happy tears, so far so good. Gwen slowly turned to look at him. She opened her mouth to say something, when she heard her name being called. She turned back around and saw Morgana running towards the both of them. Arthur released her arm.

"Gwen, I have been looking all over for you. I hope Arthur did not spoil the news already," Morgana said as she approached the two of them.

"What news do you have to share Morgana?" Gwen asked.

"She does not care about those things," Arthur told Morgana. His voice was a little shaky.

Morgana ignored him and continued, "Look Gwen, he finally gave me a ring," She said as she extended her hand so Gwen could admire it.

"That is so beautiful," Gwen said trying to keep her cool. "It suits you very well."

"Thank you," Morgana replied.

"Unfortunately Morgana, I must be going. There is something I must attend to in the garden. But let us meet up tonight for tea," Gwen said as she practically raced to the gardens. She needed to get away from the two of them quickly. Searching for the ring would defiantly keep her mind off things. At least she hoped it would.

* * *

><p>Gwen went back to the same spot she had almost given everything up on. She knelt back down and reached her hand through the bush and the first once more. This time she did not wince and pull away her hand every time she got pricked. She welcomed the pricks; they were a better distraction than what her mind was coming up with. She kept reminding herself of what Lancelot had said.<p>

"Don't give up, have faith; don't give up, have faith."

Gwen dug her hand deeper into the bush. Her whole arm was under the red rose bush now. She patted the dirt every few seconds and ran her hand over every square inch twice.

"Don't give up, have faith; don't give up, have faith."

She patted the dirt as she dug even deeper into the bush, and she felt something hard. She ran her fingers over its surface and realized that it was not a rock. She picked it up, and slowly began removing herself from under the bush. She held it tightly in her fist as she slowly got her arm fully out of the bush. She stood up, and with a shaky hand, opened her fist.

There it was, glistening brightly in the sunlight, greeting her with it beauty. She finally found it. She placed it to her heart as a few tears streaked down her cheek and she could not stop smiling. There, placed against her beating heart, was the engagement ring she had searched nonstop for, for the past 3 days. It was also there in the garden among the rose bushes, that Gwen found faith.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know. I'll try to be more on top of my writing, but that probably won't happen until I finish summer A.<br>But hang in there! I've seemed to become obsessed with this manga lately too. It's called "something" daisy (no literally "something"…I just can't remember the first part of the title). It's so good! But it makes me sad that it isn't completed yet because I'm almost done with the series. Tears. Sorry, that was off topic. Review my loves!**


	18. Chapter 18: True Feelings

**I'm late, its sunday! I know, I was really tired after work and didn't have time to write until now. Anywho, we are more than halfway through the story. In fact it's only a few more chapter and we will be done. I'm hoping not to exceed 26 (even that is A LOT). Thank you for the reviews, story alerts and favorited. I really appreciate and love that. When I catch up, and things aren't as hectic, I'll write to each comment individually again. Anywho, enjoy! its a little long, but I think you guys will like it.**

Chapter 18: True Feelings

Arthur lay in bed longer than usual that morning. He had planned to stay in bed all day, claiming to be ill. He had a lot on his mind and he needed to sort things out in private, with no distractions, or means of excuses to run away from what he had to do. He had sent Merlin on a mission, one he was sure would take him all day. He had taken care of everything; all he had to do now was think. Arthur took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes once more trying to calm his nerves. He cleared his mind and thought deeply. He was searching for an answer, and he needed to find it quick, because there was only 3 days left till his wedding.

* * *

><p>Merlin could not understand how he had ended up being the personal manservant to the lady Morgana. Arthur had insisted that he help her with preparations for their wedding, while he faked being sick. Merlin couldn't be angrier with Arthur if he tried. He had tried everything to get out of it, but in the end, it was either that or his head, and Arthur was being serious. Lucky for Merlin, Gwen was along for the day. He spent most of his time surrounding her and keeping a good distance away from the lady Morgana.<p>

"Merlin, you are acting quite strange today. Have you caught Arthur's flu?" Gwen asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

Merlin smiled at her reassuringly. It had been days since they had gotten to talk as they use to, and even though it was a bad idea for Merlin to be so close to Morgana, he was happy that he could at least be with Gwen. "I haven't. I'm just wondering how I got into this mess," he told her.

"It's not that bad, Morgana will pick out a few more things and then we will be on our way."

"You said that hour's ago," Merlin reminded her. Gwen giggled, and hid her smile behind her hand.

Morgana came from around a corner and interrupted the two. "I am in need of a break. Shall we head out to the lake for a picnic?" She asked Gwen.

For the most part, Morgana ignored Merlin, which was fine with him. The less they talked or got in contact, the better.

"Yes, we haven't done that in a while, let us do that," Gwen answered.

"Good," Morgana said with a smile. She turned to face Merlin and he tensed, "would you please go fetch us some lunch and bring it back to the lake. My sister and I shall be awaiting you there."

Merlin nodded, and quickly scurried away, more than happy to be away from her. Morgana looped her arms in Gwen's and they began making their way towards the lake.

* * *

><p>At the lake Morgana sat them at her favorite spot. They had chatted the whole way there, and laughed about nonsense. When they sat at the lake, they took a moment to take in the glistening water and cool air. They were silent for only a moment.<p>

"Have you heard the latest news spreading through the castle?" Morgana asked Gwen.

"No, and I do not think I want to either. It is all just made up tails," Gwen answered.

"Are you sure? It has to do with your maid and that manservant I sent off to fetch our food," Morgana persisted.

"I am sure."

Gwen was more than sure that if any of the words spreading around were true, Ester would have confided in her already.

"Let us change the subject. How are you feeling Morgana? Your wedding is upon us in 3 days," Gwen asked changing the subject.

"I am marrying a tyrant. I feel nothing," Morgana answered.

"Come now Morgana, he's really not that bad. He's actually a really great guy," Gwen defended Arthur. There was a spark in her as she spoke those words, and Morgana noticed it immediately.

There was a shift in the air as the wheels began to turn in Morgana's head. She could not understand how she could not see it before.;it was as plain as day.

Gwen was in love with Arthur.

Morgana's mouth went dry as she tried to form words. "Gwen, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be completely honest with me."

Gwen looked at her sister with worrisome eyes. "Of course Morgana, I would not keep things from you. What is it?"

"Are you in love with Prince Arthur?"

Gwen stiffened as the words entered her earlobes. Her eyes drifted away from Morgana's as she turned to look at the ground. Morgana had her answer, but she still waited to hear Gwen say it.

"What does it matter Morgana, Arthur is to marry you, and you will both be happy together."

"That is not what I asked," Morgana said as gently as she could.

"I do not want to cause any trouble for you two. Arthur is a good man, and he will stand by you forever. He will always put his duty and his kingdom first, and you are his duty now," Gwen rambled on.

"Gwen please, just answer me. Are you in love with Prince Arthur?"

There was a long moment of silence as a terrible draft came between them. Gwen balled her hands in fist around her dress as she tried to stop them from shaking.

"Yes Morgana, I do love Arthur."

* * *

><p>Arthur did not know where he was, or how he had gotten there, but he was somehow in an open field. He looked around and saw no one was with him. It was just he and the trees. Confused as to what was going on, he began to walk.<p>

"Not so fast Arthur," A woman's voice said from behind him. He turned around and spotted a little boy running from beyond the trees and into the clearing towards him. The boy looked to be no older than 5, and had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He seemed familiar to Arthur. He stared hard at the boy before it hit him. That little boy was him.

"Come on mom, if we don't hurry we'll miss it," the little boy said to someone behind him. A very slender woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes as well, stepped into the clearing.

Arthur felt his chest tighten and his heart race as he looked at the woman. It was the first time he had ever seen his mother, and he could not stop starring. She was beautiful. His father and his servants did not give her justice when they described her to him.

"Arthur, we have time. Now come here for a moment. I would like to talk to you about something," she said. Her words were gentle and soft. He knew instantly that she was a kind hearted person who could not hurt a fly.

"What is it?" the little boy asked as he got to his mother.

Nothing made sense to Arthur anymore. He could not understand what was happening. He never met his mother; she died giving birth to him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Your father was quite harsh on you today."

"He was right mother. I should not have been out there helping my servant, I should have been helping with preparations for tomorrows feast," the boy said.

Arthur was pretty sure he knew what the boy was talking about. When he was younger, the same age as the boy, he left the castle to help out one of his servants who lay in bed dying. He needed medicine that was being sold in the next town over, and had no one to go get it for him, so Arthur went and got it himself. It was a simple enough task, but he left his duties for the day, and when he returned he was reprimanded by his father for doing so. His father gave him a whole lecture on how his duties to Camelot came before anything else, and how disappointed he was in him. Arthur promised himself, that from that day forth he would not let down his kingdom or his father ever again.

That was one of the reasons he did not fight with his father on most things. When he was told he was to marry a princess for Camelot's sake, he did not question it, he just let things happen.

"Arthur, what you did was the right thing. Your friend is fine now because of you," His mother told the younger version of him.

"Father does not seem to think so, and Father is right. My duties to Camelot shall always come first," the little him said definitively.

His mother stooped down on her knees and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Arthur, it is good that you live up to your duties, but there are things more important at times. Just follow your heart Arthur; it would never stir you wrong."

Arthur stood and watched as if it were a play. The young him hugged his mother tightly and then took hold of her hand and they continued on their journey. They disappeared not long after, back into the woods. Arthur stood there for a long moment just thinking. A loud thump from behind him had him turning around. His eyes bulged as he looked into the face of the great dragon. He was defenseless, but he tried to keep a brave face as he stared up at the giant creature.

_"Do not be alarmed Prince Arthur, I am not here to hurt you. I am just here to explain."_ The great dragon told him.

Arthur was more that shocked that the Dragon could talk to him, but he tried not to show his surprise.

"What do you want dragon? And what could you possibly have to explain to me?"

_"I know you are confused as to what you have just seen. I was showing you what I have seen."_

Arthur was even more confused by his words. Nothing made sense. "What do you mean?" He asked.

_"I have seen many futures, and many pasts. What you just saw was a past in which your mother was still alive,"_ the great dragon explained.

"Why would you show me that? What could you possibly gain from it?"

_"A better future,"_ he told him, _"You have many questions, but one in particular that keeps you up at night. I cannot make the decision for you, but I thought maybe a little help would make the decision easier."_

Arthur was silent as he thought about what the dragon was telling him. "My heart is divided," Arthur finally spoke.

_"No it is not. If you look hard enough you will see that the answer is as clear as water. Just listen to your mother and follow your heart, it will guide you through the darkness."_

The great Dragon spread his wings, ready to leave.

"Wait, if you can see many futures, why can't you show me each future of each decision," Arthur asked.

_"I cannot do that, for you have not made up your mind yet."_ With that said, he flew off into the sky with such force that it knocked Arthur over and he hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up in a heap of sweat. He looked around his room and realized that he had fallen asleep. He had been dreaming that whole time, but it felt so real. The great dragon's words still were very clear in his head. He tried to shake the feeling, but it did not go away. He needed to get out of his room, being locked up was driving to the brink of insanity. He quickly got dressed and left his chambers.<p>

* * *

><p>Gwen waited in a very nervous state for Morgana to say something.<p>

"Why did you not say something before?" Morgana finally spoke.

"Because I did not want things to be different between us; it does not matter now, he is marrying you in a few days."

"Gwen…"

"Please do not say anything Morgana; I do not need any more drama to take place. I just want to sit here with my sister and enjoy the day."

"Gwen…"

"Morgana, I…"

"Gwen, just listen," Morgana said getting frustrated. Gwen sat silently and waited for her sister to continue.

"How in love are you with him right now?"

"Morgana, I do not want to talk about this," Gwen told her.

"Just answer me Gwen."

Gwen looked at Morgana and knew she could not lie to her. "I love him so much it hurts to be around him most of the time."

Morgana saw Gwen's emotions written all over her face. It was the same emotions she had displayed every time Accolon left her after his visits.

"Gwen," she said softly, "You don't resent me, do you?"

Gwen immediately looked up at her sister and took hold of her hand. "No Morgana, never," she told her and smiled warmly at him.

There was a moment of silence again as they just sat starring at each other. Then Morgana spoke up again.

"Do you love him more than me?" She asked.

Gwen giggled at her question, finding it silly. "Of course not, that could ever happen."

Morgana smiled happily, and Gwen felt the awkward air disperse around them.

"I am very happy to hear that," She said as she stood up to leave, "I will meet you back at the castle for a late lunch, I just remembered I had to meet up with the seamstress."

"Ok, I will check on you later," Gwen said as she got up as well. They went their separate ways after that.

* * *

><p>Merlin went to the lake balancing two trays of food. He was irritated when he found no one around to greet him. Not willing to give up so quickly, he went back into town to search for the two young ladies he was suppose to be serving. He went to every shop that they had gone too early, and even a few that they had talked about going, but never made it to, but he still could not find them. Tired from holding the trays for so long, he set them aside on a barrel and leaned against a wall. He scanned the crowd listening for any interesting gossip. As he was looking around he spotted a familiar set of dark brown curls. He smiled to himself and picked up the trays once more. He headed towards Gwen.<p>

"Gwen," he shouted when she was close enough to hear him.

Gwen turned around, and upon spotting him, gave him a winning smile. "Merlin, there you are. Where have you been?" She asked when he stood next her. She took a tray from him to lighten his load.

"It wasn't easy sneaking this out of the castle," He said as he held up the tray he still carried. "Where is Morgana?"

"She had to go back. But I am sure she is starving. Can you do me a really big favor? Can you take her tray up to her room please, I would do it myself, but the seamstress that is making my dress needs me for a fitting, and while you are there can you make sure she is ok? She knows that I have feelings for Arthur, and-"

"So you do still have feeling for Arthur," Merlin interrupted. There was a hidden smile behind his words.

Gwen looked ashamed as she answered. "Yes, I do, but you need not worry, I already know nothing can come of it. We are just not meant to be."

"You may speak those words Gwen, but I know you do not truly feel that way. It is destiny for you two to be together, and I will ensure that it does happen," Merlin said as he readied himself to leave.

An image of Gwen's mother popped into her head when she heard his words. Gwen wondered how he figured that to be true, but before she could ask him, or even stop him from doing anything rash, he was already off on his way to the castle. Gwen just shrugged the thought away and went back indoors to her seamstress. She was sure Merlin was not crazy enough to start trouble.

* * *

><p>Morgana was on edge. She could not think straight, could not focus on anything, and it frustrated her to no end.<p>

"How could I not have seen it before," she asked herself.

Her sister was just as in love with Arthur as she had been with Accolon. This was a problem, a very big problem. How was she to go through with her plan now? She could not just kill Arthur like she had planned; it was no longer that easy. She could not put her sister through the suffering that she had gone through. If Arthur were to die, her sister would surely be lost to her. Gwen was not as strong as her, her heart was too weak and fragile to take another heart ache.

Morgana paced her room back and forth wondering what she should do. Arthur had taken her love from her and should have to pay for what he had done, but not at the expense of her sister. She would not wish the lose of a true love to anyone, especially not her sister. She needed to sit down and really think. She took a seat at the end of her bed.

Maybe it was for the best that she did not go through with her plan. She had no concrete plan of action as of yet, and maybe there was a reason for that. Frustrated and confused, Morgana let out a deep breath. She could not believe it, but she was giving up her plan, for the sake of her sister. She thought of Accolon, and wondered if he would be alright with her change of heart. A knock on her door draws her from her thoughts.

"Enter," she says and waits for the person to appear in front of her.

Merlin, the manservant that has been accompanying her today stood by the door, a tray in his hands. "I have brought you lunch. Your sister insisted you were hungry and should eat."

Morgana smiled at the thought of her sister. She was always so caring. She deserved nothing but the best in life.

"Thank you, you may leave it on my table."

Merlin was hesitant at first, but eventually he slowly made his way to the table and placed the tray down.

"Tell me, what is your prince like?" Morgana asked him out of the blue.

Merlin could see doubt in her eyes, and his soul sang a happy song. She must be having doubt about going through with the wedding. Now was as perfect a time as ever to destroy their engagement. But he had to be subtle. He figured he would just tell her a few bad things about him and she would call off the wedding without hesitation. It was the best plan he could come up with, with such short notice.

"To be honest my lady, he could be good, for at least one day out of the year." Morgana looked at Merlin puzzled, and he continued, "He's bossy, and rude, always thinks he's right, prefers his way or no way, doesn't really respect anyone but his father, and gets absolutely anything he wants, no matter the cost. That's one of the things that attracts the girlfriends he has back in Camelot."

When he was done Morgana looked furious. Merlin took that as a job well done.

"Is there anything else you need my lady?" He asked before he left the room.

"Can you just hand me that glass of water," she said through gritted teeth.

Merlin did as was requested and handed her the glass from the table. As he handed it to her, their fingers grazed each other's and a surge of electricity flowed through both of them. Merlin had an overwhelming impulse to go through with his plan to get Arthur and Gwen back together. The feeling left when he released the glass and moved his hand away. Merlin needed to get out of there quickly. He excused himself and left faster than a scared child. Morgana did not seem to notice though. A plan had formulated in her head, a concrete plan to kill Prince Arthur.

The manservant had reassured her that she was doing the right thing. The prince was an arrogant prat that would do nothing for this world. Gwen deserved the best, and Morgana could tell that Arthur was defiantly not the one. She came to the conclusion that she would not be hurting Gwen, but saving her from a life of misery and despair. She smiled wickedly as she thought of her plan.

"By this time tomorrow, Prince Arthur would be no more."

* * *

><p><strong>The last few chapters have not been as wonderful as the others, and I'm sorry about that, but don't worry, things will pick up soon. Any who, reviews are alway loved and cherished. Thank you for standing by me and reading this weeks chapter. You guys really are the best of the best.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: The Fire Ignited

**I'm in a rush cause i'm running late to work. But i wanted to finish this and have it posted before I left. So just know, spelling and grammar WILL be off, so if you see anything wrong, you were warned. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: The Fire Ignited

Morgana walked into the throne room and found her parents talking to each other. They were smiling like little children who had stumbled upon a bag of candy. She could not remember a time her mother was ever that happy. They spotted her as she walked in and both turned and greeted her.

"Morgana, what brings you here today?" Her mother asked.

"I need to go get something from king Godwyn's kingdom that Elena left for me. I feel it would go perfect for the wedding."

With the mention of the wedding, queen Vivienne's face lit up. "That would be fine, and how about you take Arthur with you. I am sure he would be more than happy to accompany you."

Morgana smiled at her mother's suggestion. She knew her parents would insist that Arthur went with her, and that was exactly what she wanted.

"I will assemble a few guards to accompany you," her father said as he stood up.

"I was hoping it could just be me and him," Morgana said. She pretended to be embarrassed at her suggestion, "It is just more romantic that way."

If her mother could explode with happiness in that moment, she would have. "That is a wonderful idea Morgana," she got down from her throne and walked up to Morgana, "You go pack some things and I will go and inform king Uther to go and inform Prince Arthur."

Morgana thanked the both of them and then turned to leave the room. An evil smirk shadowed her face as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Gwen was walking down the hall with a bouquet of yellow flowers when she spotted her sister going into the throne room. She smiled, realizing the perfect opportunity was upon her. She quickly scurried down the hall and into Morgana's chambers. She placed the flowers on her table and fluffed them up a little to make them look a little livelier. Satisfied, she dug into her pocket to get the apology note. Not finding it, she realized she left it in her room. Not willing to make the trip back, she found a piece of paper lying around and started scribbling her apologies. She was so busy in thought she did not hear when Morgana returned.<p>

"Gwen, what are you doing," Morgana asked curiously. Gwen jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Morgana," she said as she quickly turned to face her sister, "It looks like you caught me in the act. I was just finishing my apology letter."

Morgana looked at the flowers and then back at Gwen. "These are for you," Gwen said as she picked up the flowers and handed them to Morgana. "I am sorry I upset you. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. You looked so hurt when you ran off, and I felt so guilty. But I am hoping that these will make you happy again."

Morgana smiled and took the flowers from her. "You make me happy Gwen. And there is no need for apologizes, I could never mad at you."

Gwen smiled, happy to know her sister was not disappointed in her.

"It is Arthur I am mad at. He never deserved you, and yet he had you. If anything I should be apologizing to you. It's my fault you were involved in that stupid arranged marriage. But do not worry Gwen, I will make things right," Morgana told her.

Gwen was confused, but said nothing. She didn't quite know how to feel or what her sister meant. She guessed that she was talking about herself getting married to Arthur to make amends. But she hoped Morgana was in it for more than just that reason. She didn't want Morgana to marry just so that she could "fix things" for Gwen. Something in Morgana's eyes told Gwen there was more to it than that. Gwen but all those thoughts to the back of her mind. She knew that in time, Morgana would grow to love Arthur just as she had, it was almost impossible not to.

"Well, I must start packing. I am making a trip to the other kingdom," Morgana said as she placed the flowers down and went to her closet.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"To King Godwyn's Kingdom," Morgana answer as she pulled a cloak from her closet. Gwen was ever more confused now.

"You realize Elena has moved away right?" she questioned.

"Yes Gwen, the 5 nations heard about her wedding to the foreign prince."

"Then why are you heading over there?"

"To get something for t he wedding that I saw there last time," Morgana told her.

The mention of the wedding had Gwen silent for a few seconds. "Do you want me to go with you? It is a very long trip," She volunteered.

"No, its fine, father has already arranged everything. But do not worry, I will be back by tomorrow the latest," Morgana reassured her.

"Alright, but promise to be safe."

"Gwen, your worse than mother. I promise to be safe. Are you satisfied?" Morgana said jokingly.

"I will be when you return home in one piece."

Morgana stopped what she was doing and went to embrace her sister. She did so, she told her, "You have my word, I will come back in once piece."

Gwen hugged her back and said, "good."

They finished their hug and Gwen left the room. She said a silent prayer as she walked down the halls.

* * *

><p>King Uther sat behind his desk working on some papers when Queen Vivienne entered his room. She did not even knock, just strolled in knowing that he would not mind.<p>

"My lady, what brings you by?" He asked as she stopped working on his papers.

"Their relationship is blossoming. Morgana insist on a romantic trip so they may be alone for the day. Uther, everything is working out perfectly," she squealed.

"That is good news. Where shall they be going?"

"To king Godwyn's. Tell Arthur to go get ready, they shall be leaving in a little bit," she told him.

"I will send one of my guards to go get him from his chambers."

The queen nodded and began making her way to the door, but Uther stopped her when he spoke.

"I feel as if I do not see enough of you. Can I not receive longer visits?"

He was flirting; a charm Queen Vivienne missed most about him. She turned to face him once more.

"I am a very busy woman King Uther, for instance, tonight I will be strolling the lake alone." She gave him a seductive smile before leaving his chambers.

* * *

><p>Arthur's mind was all over the place. He could not focus on anything and it hurt his head. He was walking around the grounds of the palace trying to calm his mind, but not even that was helping. Getting frustrated and fed up, he entered into the gardens. More thoughts came to him and made his head hurt worse. He left the garden and made his way down to the lake. He figured looking at the calmness of the lake would clear his mind. As he was walking through the woods, he heard someone humming and stopped. The melody was sweet and inviting. Desperate let anything distract him; he turned and went instead to the direction of the melody. He followed the noise and it led him to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing he found where the humming was coming from, and just like that, his mind was clear. All his thoughts drained from his head and the pain disappeared.<p>

Gwen turned around when she felt eyes on the back of her, and found Arthur standing off in a corner just looking at her. She could not help herself, and she smiled.

"Hello Prince Arthur," she said and curtsied.

Arthur stood frozen and unable to make words, so Gwen walked up to him instead. "Are you alright?" she asked as she placed a hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

Her touch was all he needed. As soon as their skins made contact, Arthur could feel his whole body return to normal. His body warmed and a fire inside him was ignited. For the first time in days, he felt like himself again. He looked down at Gwen, who had a worried look on her face, and familiar feelings that he thought were once lost resurfaced within him. The overpowering urge to feel more of her took over his body, and he did not try and stop it this time. Arthur engulfed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her tightly and buried his head in her shoulder. He took in her familiar scent, and everything finally felt right.

* * *

><p>Gwen stood stiff in Arthurs embrace. She did not know what was going on. Everything was so confusing. She wanted to cry so badly. More than anything in the world, she wanted to hug him back, but her body wouldn't let her. Her heart raced, and her body felt warm all over, but her brain was working overtime, telling her not to read too much into it.<p>

"I will always love you Guinevere," Arthur said as he buried his head deeper into her shoulder and took in a deep breath.

Gwen could no longer help it; the tears flowed down like a waterfall. Her body relaxed after his words. Arthur lifter his head from her shoulder and released her from his embrace. He saw her tears, and cupped her face with both his hands. Using his thumbs, he wiped away ever tear that fell.

"I am truly sorry, for everything I have put you through. And for taking so long to realize that everything I should ever need, is right in front of me."

His words just made her cry even more. Arthur could not help but smile at her. She was beautiful even red faced and full of tears.

"I hope one day, there will be a time when you can forgive me. Until that day, I will wait for you. Even if it takes forever and a day, I will wait for you, because I will not lose you again Guinevere. I will fight for you," Arthur said seriously.

Gwen was silent for a very long time, and Arthur just stood there nervous as he waited for her to say something. She finally opened her mouth to speak, Arthur held his breath.

"I will always love you Arthur."

A sense of relief washed over him as he released the breath he was holding in. He smiled from ear to ear. Extremely happy with her answer, Arthur did the only thing he knew that make the moment even more magical and perfect.

He kissed her.

* * *

><p>Uther could not find Arthur anywhere, and he beginning to get fed up with looking. He barked orders at his knights once more.<p>

"Leon, go check the lake, and no knight shall return until at least one of you have found him."

If Arthur was not found soon, he would go out and look for him, himself.

* * *

><p>From the moment he had apologized, Gwen's mind had felt at ease, and the world before the truth came out was once again upon her, she was happy, happier than she had ever been, and it felt amazing. Arthur's kiss electrified her and made her body soar to life. She wrapper her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Oh how she had missed this. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as well. It seems he had missed it just as much.<p>

When their lips parted, they both smiled at each other. A sparkle in his eye somehow reminded her of his mothers ring. She let go of him then. Arthur looked confused as to why she had stepped away.

"I have been meaning to give this back to you," Gwen said as she tried to unclasped her mother's necklace. Arthur noticed this and commented on it.

"You're wearing your mother's necklace," he said. Gwen had mentioned it to him some days after the feast, when he had vaguely commented on how pretty it was, that it was her mothers and she wore it for luck.

"I have needed a lot of luck lately," She told him as she finally got the necklace off.

Her dress had hidden it from anyone seeing it, but as she extended it, its full contents came to view. Arthur looked in awe as his mothers ring was revealed dangling at the necklace end.

"You found it," he said as she placed the necklace in his hand.

"It took me a few days, but I did. I have been keeping it around my necklace ever since. I knew it meant a lot to you, and that you would want it back," Gwen explained.

Arthur shook his head slowly. He held the necklace up, removed the ring, and without saying a word, placed it back around Gwen's neck. He then took hold of Gwen's hand and put the ring right back where it belonged.

"This ring will always belong to you Guinevere, just as I will always be yours."

Gwen stepped closer to give him another kiss, when they heard hooves approaching. Arthur quickly placed Gwen behind him as they waited for the men with their horses to appear.

The knights of Camelot appeared soon after. Arthur relaxed and waited to hear what they wanted.

"Prince Arthur, you are needed to accompany the Lady Morgana on a trip," Sir Leon informed him.

Arthur looked from his knights to Guinevere. "I will be with you in just a minute. Please give the Lady Guinevere and me a moment." The knights obeyed and went back into the woods to wait for him.

Arthur could tell Gwen was putting on a brave face so as not to look disappointed. Arthur frowned, he was upset the knights had ruined their moment. He took hold of Gwen's hand brought it to his chest.

"I swear to you Guinevere. All of this nonsense ends right now. I am going back to that castle to tell the whole kingdom I am not marrying the Lady Morgana, for I am in love with the Lady Guinevere, and if she will still have me, I shall be marrying her instead."

Arthur waited to hear her response. It was subtle approach, but he was sure she got it.

"I will have you Arthur, always and forever," she told him.

"Then all I ask is that you wait just a few minutes more. I will be back as soon as I let your sister and our kings know."

Gwen nodded, and he unwillingly released her hand. He leaned down once more to give her a quick kiss, and then raced off back to the castle. The faster he got things over with, the sooner he could be with Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the awesome Reviews. I know that chapter kind of wasn't all that great (chapter 18) but you guys still commented such sweet things you guys really are the epitomy of love. I hope you enjoyed chapter 19. It was about time they got back together, i was getting mad at myself for making it drag out so long. lol. But it needed to happen this way. I almost made Arthur propose again at the end, but changed my mind. this was going to be longer, but I decided to make it into 2 chapters. anywho, reviews are alway loved and appreciated. You guys rock!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Within the Forest

**This has been, the worst week yet. It's the end of summer A, and school has been hell. I almost cried myself to sleep the other night. So sorry for the late update, but with all the test and quizzes I had to do, I really had no time to write this story. I felt making you guys wait so long so I'm updating. I know, this chapter is really short, but it's good! So please read and enjoy. **

Chapter 20: Within the Forest

Arthur raced back with his knights to the castle. He got to the stables and was greeted by the Lady Morgana preparing her horse for the journey. His knights left for the training fields after they had put their horses away. Arthur took in a deep breath and walked up to Morgana. Her back had been turned to him the whole time. She had been so concentrated on her horse, he was sure she did not even notice that neither he nor his knights had been in the room.

"My lady," Arthur said when he was right behind her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly spun around. She looked nervous, but tried to hide it behind a sincere smile.

"You scared me Prince Arthur. But I am glad you are finally here. I have prepared a horse for you already. Let us head out," she told him.

"Actually my lady, there is something very important that I need to tell you." Morgana looked at him curiously. Arthur drew in another deep breath and continued, "I cannot marry you."

Morgana looked at him even more confused. "What?" she questioned. It was the only thing that would come out of her mouth.

"I am sorry my lady, but I am in love with your sister, the lady Guinevere."

Morgana's head spun with every word he uttered. Her smile faltered for just a second, as she thought of her plan. Nothing was going to stop her, she had come this far. Her mind worked in overdrive as she thought of something.

"That is wondrous news Prince Arthur. Have you told your father?" She asked. She was still trying to formulate a plan.

"Not yet, but I am going there now," he told her.

"Let them have this last moment," Morgana said as a plan finally came to her, "In the mean time, accompany me to the other town. There is something there I have been meaning to get for the longest time."

Arthur looked unsure of himself. "I better not. I promised your sister that I would get back to her as soon as I could."

"It is no more than an hour's ride, and besides, I know my sister, and she would be quite mad if you let me travel alone."

Arthur knew Morgana was right; Gwen and Morgana are extremely close, if anything were to happen to Morgana because he left her, Gwen would never forgive him. He had already dug himself out of one mess; he did not need to get into another.

"Let me just go and tell Gwen," Arthur told her as he got ready to turn and head back to the forest.

"There is no need. I will send my maid to go and fetch Gwen. Just wait here." Morgana went around the corner and returned a few minutes later. "We are good to go."

Morgana mounted her horse and Arthur did the same. "Let us be off," She said and her horse began to ride.

Arthur followed behind her. He prayed for a quick trip so he could return to Guinevere sooner.

* * *

><p>Merlin finally found some time to just laying down and relax. He was in the gardens laying on the grass, letting the sun warm him with its rays, just smiling at the sky.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Ester asked as she pulled a weed from the earth.

Ester was doing her chores, as usual. She looked at Merlin lazing around and felt a little envious. 'How lucky it must be to be Prince Arthur's servant,' she thought. She quickly erased that thought from her head as she recalled all the terrifying stories Merlin had told her. Ester smiled at her silly thoughts. She knew that no matter how things played out, she wouldn't trade Gwen for anything in the world.

"I am happy because I have done a wondrous thing," Merlin answered.

"And what, might I ask, would that wondrous thing be?"

"I told you Ester, that no matter what, Arthur would not marry the Lady Morgana."

"You said something along those terms," Ester inquired as she pulled yet another pesky weed.

"Well, I kept my word. I have made so the Lady Morgana would not want to marry him. Arthur and Morgana are no more," Merlin said victoriously.

"Funny you should say that Merlin, because not too long ago, the lady Morgana herself requested a trip alone with Prince Arthur."

Merlin sat up straight as soon as the words left Ester's mouth. His expression was so serious, it almost scared Ester.

"What are you talking about Ester?" Merlin said in a stern voice.

Ester was silent for a moment as a wave of shock and fear left her silent. She somehow found her voice and continued. "The lady Morgana requested a romantic trip for only the two of them; no knights, servants, nothing."

Merlin stood up and began racing back to the castle without a word. Ester was confused about his behavior and shouted towards his retreating body. "What is it Merlin? What's wrong?"

"I need to find Arthur," Merlin shouted back. He did not turn to look back at Ester, he just kept running.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat among the flowers trying to relax. She could not stop smiling, or fidgeting. She was so very happy, and the feeling was surreal. After Arthur had left to the castle she had stood in the same spot, unable to move. Everything felt so wonderful when they were together, and she was basking in the feeling. When her body finally decided to release its hold on her, she did begin to think a little. At first, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. How would her sister react to the news? Would she hate her for stealing her fiancé? What about her parents? She was more than sure her father would be very upset. King Uther would be furious.<p>

For a minute, and only a minute, Gwen began to regret letting Arthur hug her. She would make so many people so mad. She let her mind think of a life where everyone would hate her. She began to feel that maybe it would not be worth it. Gwen then began to think of the alternative; A life without Arthur. Her heart hurt at just the thought. It was a life she could not think to live. Out of habit, Gwen clutched her mother's necklace. When she realized what she was doing, she was reminded of something her mother said once, and it made her realize everything was going to be alright.

Her mother told her once, _"There are only two things in life you should really cherish Gwenny. Your life and the ones you truly love. Don't ever give up on the ones you love, and who love you in return. There will be times when your world is pitch black, but they will find you, and guide you back to the light, just as you will have to do for them one day."_

Gwen smiled at that memory. She knew then that a life without Arthur was never an option. All her worries left her and she sat down.

With no more worried, she felt renewed and overjoyed. The butterflies in her stomach weren't helping her calm herself either. Gwen picked a flower and placed it in her hair. She picked at another and another, repeating the same action. She figured it was the best thing to do to pass time as she waited for Arthur to return from the castle.

* * *

><p>Merlin had searched every inch of the castle, but still found no sign of Arthur. He asked half the servants in the castle if any of them had spotted him, but no one did. Finally, Merlin came across Morgana's maid, Alura.<p>

"Alura," he said in a panic, "Have you see Prince Arthur or the Lady Morgana?"

"I have not seen your prince at all today, and the last I saw the Lady Morgana was when I was dressing her so she may go and speak with her parents in the throne room," Alura told him.

Merlin was frazzled and did not know how to proceed. "What of the Lady Guinevere? She would know where her sister went. Have you seen her today?"

Alura shook her head sadly. Merlin felt defeated and upset. Things were not going as he had expected them too. He left Alura to go and take a seat somewhere and gather his thoughts. He found a spot to sit down, but before he could think straight. The angry voice of the great dragon invaded his head.

"_MERLIN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"_ He was speaking to Merlin through his mind.

Merlin shut his eyes and just listened to what the Dragon had to say.

"_I have seen the future that is set out, and it is not what we have worked for. The witch will kill Prince Arthur. SHE MUST BE STOPPED."_

"And how do I do that?" Merlin whispered. He hoped that no one was around to hear him.

"_She knows nothing of her powers yet, and she must not find out. You cannot stop her, but the Lady Guinevere can. You must find her, and then you must go save Arthur. Find her now Merlin, your time is short." _

Merlin felt as the Great Dragon left his mind, and he wasted no more time. Merlin got up and ran off again. This time, he was in search of Gwen.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Arthur rode for over an hour before Morgana stopped in the middle of the forest and got off her horse. Arthur, confused to what was going on, got off his horse as well.<p>

"What's wrong my lady?" He asked. He was more than frustrated that they were not there yet, but was trying to keep his cool.

"This is the place," she told him.

Arthur looked around even more confused than before. "There is nothing here," he stated.

Morgana did not say anything; she just smiled wickedly to herself. A twig snapped in the near distance, and Arthur immediately withdrew his sword and pushed Morgana behind him.

"Do not panic," he whispered to her.

A man dressed in all black appeared moments later. From his get-up, Arthur could tell he was one of Cenred's men. Arthur was not worried; one man was easy enough to kill.

"Stay back," Arthur warned to man.

The man just laughed and continued walking towards them.

"Stay back or I will drive my sword straight through your heart," Arthur told him angrily.

The man stopped then. He looked Arthur square in the face and said, "You cannot kill me Prince Arthur, for as you can see, I have come with an Army," As soon as he said the word Army, hundreds of men appeared, circling around Arthur and Morgana.

Now Arthur was worried.

A blonde woman stepped away from the group and entered into their circle, "Drop your weapon Arthur," she told him.

Not seeing a clear way out of the situation, Arthur did what she said and let his sword drop to the floor. The woman looked at Morgana.

"Shall we start moving Morgana?" she asked her.

"Yes Morgause, let us get a move on," Morgana said as she left Arthur's side to stand beside Morgause.

Arthur's head raced as he realized what was going on. He could not believe what was happening. He had been tricked once again. Even with his brave face, Morgana saw the fear in Arthur's eyes.

"Hold him down and put the chains on him," she ordered. 3 men tackled Arthur and twisted his arms in painful positions. When he was placed in shackles, they forced him on his knees.

Morgana came up to stand in front of him and look down upon him. Arthur tried to look away, but Morgana grabbed his face and forced him to look straight into her eyes.

"A life for a life," she stated, "You will pay greatly, Prince Arthur, for what you have done."

She released his face and walked back to Morgause. "Come Morgause, it is a long way to Cenred's kingdom. Let us get going."

Morgana got back on her horse, and Morgause got on Arthur's. They both led the way as their army of men walked behind them. Arthur was dragged the whole way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the Reviews! We are coming down to the very last few chapters (definatly 5 or less). We have come a long way, and I really appreciate you guys staying beside me this whole time. I hope this story will not end with you guys disappointed. But I have faith that it won't. Mrs. Hafiz, sorry I made you waitso long for this chapter. It's been a very stressful and crazy week. Anywho, I loved EVERY review (but you guys know that already) and would greatly appreciate if you would review this chapter as well. You guys are amazing, and I am thankful to have such awesome readers.<strong>

**p.s. Just so no one is left in the dark, did you guys figure out that the ring (Gwen engagment/Arthur's mother's ring) is symbollic of Arthur and Gwne's love life? For instance, when he threw the ring out the window, their relationship went "out the window," when Gwen found it, Arthur came back to his senses and found Gwen in the clearing. So keep an eye on that ring.**

**Did anyone think that we would see Morgause again? I didn't realize she was coming back until I started writing. lol.**

**Again, sorry for the late update, you guys rock, and reviews are loved!**

**p.s.s.- I did not proof read. I know, I suck. But I'm too lazy to go back and check, plus its 2am. So sorry for the bad grammar and spelling. I'll try and be better next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Secret Revealed

**I am back, and with a new update. Sorry it took so long. This has been the weirdest 2 weeks of my life. I want to thank you guys so much for much for all the support. They made me smile and laugh (something I really needed to do with all the craziness in my life). You guys are amazing, truly. You don't have to worry, it was actually a really nice break-up. We're still best friend, and I'm more than hopeful that we'll make it through this tough patch and get back together eventually. The long distance thing just wasn't working out for him. But I'm graduating soon and will be moving back home right after graduation so only a couple more months. Ok, enough rambling. Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: The Secret Revealed

Gwen sat in that field until the sky had gotten so black, it was impossible to see her hand in front of her. She had filled her hair with flowers, and took her time taking them out. She was trying to stay positive, but she had lost faith in Arthur returning when the sky turned from a light blue to a dark purple. She could not understand what was taking him so long. She finally stood up and started making her way to the castle when her mind got the best of her, and she thought that maybe Arthur had been placed in the dungeons for breaking off his engagement to Morgan. She walked slowly as she felt her way through the forest. She finally spotted the fiery lights of the town and picked up her pace.

As she entered into the town, she came across one of the cooks from the castle making their way home. The cook spotted her and waved for her to come towards her. Gwen smiled and did as was requested. She was in a rush to find out what had happened to Arthur, but that did not mean she had to be rude and ignore her friend. She would talk for no more than a minute and then be on her way.

"Hello Celia, how was your day?" Gwen asked starting small conversation.

"I am well my lady. By the way my lady, Prince Arthur's servant, Merlin, was looking for you today."

"He was? I wonder why?" Gwen said curiously.

"He is probably bored is all. He has been doing nothing but bothering everyone ever since Prince Arthur left on his journey with the lady Morgana this afternoon."

At first, Gwen did not believe that she had heard right. She started at the cook for a good minute before asking her to repeat herself.

"I'm sorry Celia, I was distracted for just a moment. What were you saying about the prince and my sister?"

Celia smiled and patted Gwen on the back lightly. "Someone caught your fancy?" she asked jokingly. "I was just saying that prince Arthur and the lady Morgana have gone off on a journey; a romantic one too. They requested no servants or guards. They intend to get to know each other better."

Gwen stopped listening after that. Her mind raced as she tried to make sense of everything, but she couldn't. The one thing she knew for sure was that Arthur left her. Her heart ached as the thought made her want to find a bathroom and empty the contents of her breakfast. She needed to get away from the cook, from the entire town. She could not face the happy smiles of everyone as they walked along happy for her sister and Arthur. She looked at cook, who was still talking, and put on the best smile she could attempt.

"I'm happy to see they are getting along," cook said as she finally finished rambling.

"Me too," Gwen lied, "but if you will excuse me Celia, I must be going. It was wonderful talking to you again."

"You too dear."

They parted ways after that. Gwen walked aimlessly until she heard the door close behind Celia, then she ran as fast as her feet could take her back into the woods.

* * *

><p>Merlin could not understand why he could not find anyone when he needed too. He had been searching for Gwen for hours and still could not find her. He had searched the entire town, and the entire castle, but still saw no sign of her. Time was running very thin, he could feel it, and he was more than desperate. It had gotten very dark, and the only place he could think of her to be would be her room. He checked there one more time and still there was no one. With nothing left to lose, Merlin decided to head down to the clearing. He needed to talk to the great dragon, but he was not looking forward to facing him.<p>

* * *

><p>Uther met up with queen Vivienne just as she was entering the lake. She heard him approaching, and smiled when she recognized him.<p>

"King Uther, what on earth are you doing out here so late?" She asked. She was putting on a show, just in case anyone was around.

Uther smiled, happy to play along. "I was just out for a stroll is all." He pulled out a blanket and laid it out on the floor. "Since it seems that you are doing the same, won't you sit with me?"

Queen Vivienne smiled from ear to ear as she took a seat on the blanket. Once they were both seated, they both began to laugh at their silliness.

"You need not worry my dear, the coast is clear. I have made sure that none of my knights have followed, or will look for me," he told her.

"Good, as did I with my servants."

They inched closer and closer to each other until their arms touched. Queen Vivienne rested her head on Uther's shoulder and they stared up into the night sky. The stars shinned brightly above them, and everything felt so magical. Uther's heart pounded as old memories of the two of them when they were younger played inside his head.

"Do you remember when we use to do this every week? Just sit out by the lake that connected our two kingdoms and stare at the stars?" He asked her. She nodded happily.

"And we use to talk all night about doing that for the rest of our lives," she said recalling a memory of her own. "We were so sure that our parents would have us marry. How wrong we were."

"We should have known that since they were already allies, they would want us to marry others to strengthen our kingdoms."

"We should have, but we were young and so very in love. Blinded by everything but our own heart's desire," Queen Vivienne explained.

They were silent for a moment, enjoying everything around them. Uther leaned his head on top of Vivienne's and sighed.

"I miss this, you, me, and nothing else but the stars," he told her. She nodded. "Do you know what else I miss?"

Vivienne lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him. "What?" she asked.

"This," Uther said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Old feelings resurfaced as the kiss sparked a fire within both of them and a happy bliss took over their bodies. They would have remained in such a state if they did not hear rustling from a bush nearby. They broke apart quickly, and Uther stood up and readied his sword. He walked over to the bush cautiously. As he approached, he saw the shadow of someone running away.

"We were spotted, he yelled to Vivienne as his mind raced and ran after the person that was getting away. His sword was ready to strike whoever it was down.

* * *

><p>Gwen ran as fast as her two legs could take her. She could hear king Uther not too far behind chasing after her. She made a mad dash to the left and tried to run faster. She had not meant to stumble upon them. After she had talked to Celia, she needed to get away, and the place that always calmed her mind was the lake. Its serenity made her feel at peace. Her real mother use to take her there all the time when she needed peace and quiet. It was a very happy place for Gwen. She had approached the lake and heard talking. She was going to walk away, but then she heard the voice of her mother. It was too late for her mother to be wondering outside the castle. Worried that her mother was being attacked or kidnapped, she was going to step forward and try and save her. As she got closer though, she saw her mother and king Uther. She was confused as to what they were doing out so late. She got her answer when she saw them kiss. Shocked, Gwen gasped and stepped back. She lost her balance and fell down. She saw king Uther get up and knew she had to get out of there before they spotted her, so she got up and ran.<p>

Gwen could hear king Uther gaining on her. Her trick to try and divert him had not worked. He made a left right where she had made the left. She turned to make a quick right and instead tripped. She skidded across the dirt, dirtying her dress and scrapping her arms. She stood up and was greeted with someone grabbing her from behind and covering her mouth with their hands.

* * *

><p>Uther ran after the person, whom he was sure was a girl. He could make out a dress, but nothing more. She made a quick left, and Uther did the same. The forest was so dark, but luckily he had been able to stay on her trail. The sounds of her footsteps were a big help. Everything was working out fine until he got to a patch of trees that covered the night sky and made it impossible to see anything. He ran through that patch quickly, but when he got through to the other side where he could see again, the footsteps had stopped moving. He stopped running then and started walking slow and cautiously. He listened out for any noise at all.<p>

"Come out," he shouted to the night air. "I know you are out there. I will find you, so come out and face your punishment for spying on the king."

It took a moment, but he finally heard a small rustle from a bush not too far off, up ahead. Uther took off once again. He was determined to find this person, and he was not planning on giving up.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched as Uther ran off ahead. He had thrown a rock hoping Uther would think it was Gwen running away. The bait had worked, and Uther was off on a wild goose chase. Merlin released Gwen, whose heart was pounding since before he had even grabbed her. Gwen turned around, and upon realizing it was Merlin that had saved her, threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.<p>

"Oh Merlin, thank God it is you," she said as she hugged him tighter. Merlin hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

It was lucky for Merlin, that as he was walking towards the clearing he had spotted Gwen running. He made a mad dash through the trees hoping to intercept her. He spotted Uther chasing her with his sword on the defense and knew something was wrong. She tripped just as he had made it to her. Thinking on his feet, he grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth so she would not scream. She had been stiff in his arms, probably scared out of her mind. He hid them behind a tree, and soon after Uther appeared. He heard Uther yell for Gwen to reveal herself. Feeling it was safe to release Gwen's waist and arms without her trying to escape, Merlin picked up a nearby rock and threw it. Uther ran off, and Gwen was safe, for now.

Merlin released Gwen and looked her in the eyes. She looked terrified. He wanted to know what had happened, but he knew that would have to wait; right now he needed Gwen to go save Arthur.

"Gwen, we need to go. Arthur is in trouble, and we need to go and save him," Merlin explained to her.

Gwen's head raced, she could not function correctly, much less compute what Merlin was talking about. "What are you talking about Merlin?"

"Arthur is in grave danger. He needs you to save him," Merlin said once more.

"Arthur does not need me, he has Morgana. She could save him."

"Gwen, you do not understand—"

"No Merlin, you do not understand. Arthur does not want me. He has chosen my sister. He does not want me to save him, nor does he want me too, not when he has Morgana there to save him. It is all for the best anyway. He chose the better of the two princesses. Morgana is the greatest person one could ever have; she can do no wrong for him," Gwen said sadly.

Merlin could tell that telling the truth to Gwen would not be easy, and she probably would not believe him either. She thought too highly of her sister, and him saying horrible things, although true, about Morgana would make Gwen not want to go even more. He needed to think quickly to get her to go. Finally, an idea came to him.

"It is not only Arthur that is in trouble, but Morgana as well. They have been kidnapped!"

Gwen's attention was suddenly peeked as he revealed this information to her. "What are you talking about Merlin?"

"A messenger came to me saying they never made it to their destination. I alerted the kingdom, but they do not think they should do something until tomorrow afternoon when they have been missing for a full day. It will be too late by then Gwen, I can feel it. They are in real danger and we must go help them."

Gwen took in everything he said and digested it in her brain. If Merlin was right, it would be too late for them in the morning, and she refused to lose her sister again, and as much as she thought that Arthur did not want her, she still cared about him, and could not bare it if something happened to him either.

Gwen looked and Merlin and said, "Ok Merlin, let's go"

* * *

><p>Morgana and her followers had arrived at Cenred's castle in the dead of night. They were lead straight into the throne room, where Cenred awaited their arrival patiently.<p>

Arthur was dragged into the room and placed on his knees in front of Cenred. Morgana and Morgause stood in a corner waiting to see what Cenred was going to do. Cenred got up from his throne and walked slowly up to Arthur. Arthur looked him square in the eyes, not intimidated by him at all.

"I have waited so long for this Prince Arthur," He said as an evil smirk revealed itself on his face.

Cenred picked up his sword, and five guards held Arthur in place. Cenred lifted his sword above his head, ready to strike his target.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, I'm too lazy to check spelling and grammar. I promise one day I will do it. School has kind of thrown me off wack, but hopefully the next update will be on schedule (Saturday). Till them, enjoy yourselves my awesome readers, and please review. I love to know what you guys think. Our story is almost coming to a close (Finally!), but I have enjoyed every minute of writing it. Usually, I would have stopped writing halfway through and moved on to another story, but you guys and your reviews keep me going. I'm really excited that I am finally going to finish a story. Thanks guys! You rock!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Tortured Souls

**Woohoo! Only 1 more weeks and school is over for the summer! I am more than excited! But 3 weeks later I start school again for the fall...so I really don't know why I'm so happy. Any who, thanks for the reviews guys! I got a lot of them through my messages. I'm almost at 200 reviews! I wonder if I'll get that many. I hope so! That would be awesome! Lol. Ok, finally cheaper 22. Enjoy my loves!**

Chapter 22: Tortured Souls

"Cenred, drop your sword and act as if you were born with some sense," Morgana said as she walked over to Cenred. Cenred looked at her confused, but did as she requested. The guards released Arthur and went back to standing against a wall. "Where is the fun if we let him off so easily?" Morgana made direct eye contact with Arthur, "I want him to suffer just as much as I am suffering." Morgana said just before walking away. Cenred ordered his men to place Arthur in the dungeon.

* * *

><p>The morning sun was finally making its way into the sky when Merlin finally permitted a break to sit down and rest for a few minutes. Traveling on foot was taking much longer than they anticipated. Merlin regretted not taking the chance to steal a horse from the castle. He sat down under a tree and gulped down water from his canteen. When he drank about half, he handed the rest to Gwen.<p>

"No thank you Merlin, I am not thirsty."

Merlin raised an eyebrow at her. There was no way that could be true. They had been walking for hours on end. They had just barely scratched the surface of king Godwin's kingdom, and they still had so much more to go, and to be honest, Merlin could not think where to go next. He stared at Gwen, as if answers would reveal themselves to him if he just stared at her. They didn't.

"Merlin," Gwen began, it was the first conversation they were going to have since they started their journey, "it just occurred to me that I have not asked you where exactly we are going."

Merlin swallowed a nervous lump that had formed in his throat and tried to think of something to say. Looking at Gwen in the eyes made it hard for him to lie. So he settled for the truth.

"The last I heard, they were traveling to King Godwin's kingdom. I was hoping there would be some sort of clue once we got out here."

Gwen did not say anything, nor did she let on if she was angry, sad, or otherwise. She just nodded her head. Merlin was very worried about her. Gwen had never been this distant with him, not even when they had fist met. Something was wrong, and he wanted to find out what was bothering her.

"Gwen, what is wrong? You have been acting so strangely since we left."

Gwen looked at him and smiled the best she could. Merlin could tell right from the start it was forced. "Nothing is wrong Merlin, I am just tired is all." She lifted a hand to pass through her hair so he would not notice it was shaking.

Merlin did not notice her shaking hand, but he did notice her gleaming ring. A smile he could not force himself to hide crept across his face. "You're wearing the engagement ring," he said happily.

Gwen removed her hand from her hair and looked at the ring on her finger. She had forgotten it was there. Her heart pounded a bit faster as she thought of Arthur. Nothing made sense anymore. Her head was racing with thoughts of him and Morgana away together, stuck in a dungeon with nothing more than each other for comfort. But her heart raced for a different purpose. Her heart raced with joy and fear, and all it took to pound almost out of her chest, was the mention of his name.

"How did you find it?" Merlin asked, and Gwen tried with all her might to focus on him. "Arthur told me he threw it out the window."

Gwen swallowed hard to try and get rid of the lump in her throat before she answered him. She did not want Merlin to know how she was feeling. He would only worry, and they had no time for that. This journey had nothing to do with rescuing her; they were out to rescue her sister and Arthur. Gwen decided she could deal with her own problems later. "I searched nonstop for it," Gwen finally answered.

Merlin looked at her confused, but soon a thought clicked in his head. "That's what you were doing in the garden all those days. You were looking for that ring." Gwen nodded. "But why?" Merlin asked curiously, "Why would you waste your time looking for that ring. There are so many out there that you could have bought, or even have someone make a replica of that one," he pointed to her ring.

"That is true Merlin, but this one is important to Arthur."

"Arthur? Why would it matter to him? He threw it out the window," Merlin asked.

"That may be so, but that does not make it less important to him. This was him mothers ring, and when he gave it to me he told me that it was his most prized possession, and that it will forever hold his heart. He threw it away in anger. He gave it to me to hold, and I let it get away. So I vowed to find it, and return it to him. It was the very least I could do," she explained.

"When do you plan on giving it back to him?" Merlin was intrigued with her story. Every word she spoke touched his own heart and deepened his smile.

"I already tried but…" Gwen trailed off as the memory of Arthur coming back to her clouded her memory.

"But what," Merlin asked getting antsy.

"He gave it back to me," Gwen replied as she looked upon her ring.

Everything clicked in Merlin's head, and fireworks went off inside of him. He could not be more pleased. Everything was finally working out. Arthur and Gwen were finally back together. He was so happy that he almost stood up and danced. He looked to Gwen to reveal how happy he was that they were back together, but her sad expression stopped him. Now he was really concerned.

"What's wrong Gwen? Why are you not happy that you and Arthur have found a way to each other again?"

Gwen said nothing at first, she really did not want to burden him with her own problems, but the more she thought about it, the more she could not keep it together. Finally she popped, and she revealed all her feelings to him.

"Merlin, he is with my sister. He left on a romantic journey with her. He promised me he would come back no matter what, and he is out there somewhere with her." The tears began to fall then, and Gwen covered her face with both her hands. She continued on, "I feel so foolish. I waited for hours in that clearing, just waiting for him to return. I thought they had thrown him in the dungeon for professing his love for me, or even worse. I felt so guilty. I was so delusional; I even came up to a plan to help him escape as I was walking back into town. I had thought he would be waiting for me somewhere in the kingdom, but he is not. Instead he was out with my sister, and I am just here, alone once more."

Merlin got up then, and went to wrap Gwen in his arms. Gwen sobbed harder into her hands. He tried to sooth her by rubbing circles on her back. When it did not work, he began talking to her.

"Gwen, you cannot give up on Arthur now; not when you have come this far." Gwen continued to sob, and Merlin continued, "I believe in two things: 1. that fate works in very mysterious ways, but when things are meant to be, they shall be; and 2. there is reason behind everything. So do not ever give up Gwen. I have seen you make the impossible, possible," Merlin touched her ring. Gwen stopped sobbing, but did not remove her hands from her face. "And you can do it again."

Gwen removed her hands from her face, and slowly looked at Merlin. His smile was so warm and inviting, that it made her smile. There was something about Merlin that made her want to believe every word her spoke. Feeling somewhat relieved that she had gotten one of the problems off her chest, Gwen was feeling quite thirsty.

"I think I will take some of that water now," Gwen told Merlin. Merlin smiled and got up to get his canteen from where he was sitting before.

"Here, catch," Merlin told Gwen as he threw the canteen at her.

Unfortunately for Gwen, Merlin threw it to high, and it went over her and straight into the bushes. They could both hear it roll for a little while and then stop.

"Sorry," Merlin apologized as he started making a move to go and fetch it, but Gwen stopped him before he could move.

"Don't worry, I got it," she said as she got up and went behind the bushes to go and get the canteen.

Gwen spotted it on a dirt trail just on the other side of the bush. She stopped to pick it up, and as she did, she noticed the ground was littered with hundreds of footsteps and a few horse hooves.

"Merlin," she shouted.

Merlin revealed himself through the bushes moments later. "What is it Gwen," he asked a little worried.

"I think I found something that can lead us to Morgana and Arthur," She said as she pointed at the foot prints.

Merlin looked horrified as he realized what had happened. Arthur had been ambushed, and from the markings on the ground, he didn't go without a fight. There was even less time than Merlin had anticipated.

"Come on Gwen, we need to go now."

Merlin began to walk, and Gwen followed.

* * *

><p>Uther had the entire kingdom under questioning. He had gone through the entire town questioning people about their whereabouts the night before. Most had good alibis' since there was a curfew enforced throughout the kingdom, and most of the townspeople were in bed or at home lounging around. Those that were suspicious, or had questionable alibis was taken to the dungeon and tortured until Uther felt they were innocent. He had gone through nearly the entire kingdom in half a day. The only people left to question were the castle staff. He was conducting questions of the servants, and had them all line up and present their case to him. He had gone through every single servant, and all had been good thus far. Finally, he came to Ester.<p>

"What were you doing last night when the night was at its peak of darkness," Uther asked.

"I was finishing laundry before I headed down to my chambers in the servants Quarters," she answered.

Her story checked out. A few of the other servants had been doing to same thing, and mentioned that she was among them.

"Ok, just one more question," Uther said, "Where is that stupid servant of my sons?"

"The last I saw him sire, he was looking for the lady Guinevere."

"Oh and where was your lady?" He asked curiously.

"I do not know sire. No one has spotted her since last night, where cook claims she talked to her just before curfew and she ran off," she answered honestly.

The wheels in Uther's head began to turn as things started connecting. He dismissed all the servants, and raced back to his chambers. He needed to contact a knight he knew that could help him, but he needed to do this in a more secret, and private location.

* * *

><p>Arthur was thrown into the dungeon, in the same cell that he had once rescued Gwen from. The irony behind everything was uncanny. He lay on the floor in the same spot that they had thrown him into, and did not move. He barely breathed. All he could think about was Gwen, and how she had probably gone back to the castle upset with him. He had said he would be gone for a few minutes, but hours had rolled by, and he was sure she must be furious. Arthur doubted that Morgana even sent someone to go and get her from the clearing. She did not even ask where she could find her. He wondered how he could have been so stupid and blind sighted. He thought of how he may never again see the smiling face of Gwen, and his heart began to ache. No torture in the world was more painful than that thought. He hoped and prayed that Cenred would take his life soon, because the thoughts of never seeing Gwen again were so unbearably painful, that they were killing him slowly.<p>

**Short, I know, and not much drama, but all that is coming. Next week is finals, so you probably won't hear from me, but the week after that, look for me again. I'm finishing this story before summer is over (hopefully). Thank you for the reviews! They were so awesome! Every single one of them! Tell me what you think about this chapter. Have a great weekend readers!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Nightmare Begins

**It has been a long time since I have updated, and I am really sorry about that. I'm trying to get back into my weekly updates, especially since the story is almost done. I thought it was about time to make an update, so her it is!**

Chapter 23: The Nightmare Begins

Uther stood behind a tree just outside the compounds of Carmelide. He had sent a messenger to fetch a man hours ago. They should be arriving any minute now. He stood patiently, irritated that he had to wait. A rock skidded across the dirt path, and Uther's attention was immediately peaked. He craned his neck to see beyond the tree and see who was approaching. He spotted the man he was waiting for and smiled. He quickly dusted himself off and stepped into the pathway.

"You have come at no greater time my friend," Uther's greeted him happily.

The man had withdrawn his sword when he heard someone moving in the bushes. Upon recognizing Uther, he placed his weapon back around his belt.

"You were almost a dead man king Uther," the man said as he approached Uther, "Now, shall we get down to business? Why have you called upon me?"

"There is a woman I need to rid from this world. She is out to rage war between the kingdoms, and I just can not let that happen," Uther explained.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Guinevere. She is nothing more than an orphan in the kingdom. She won't be missed," Uther said bitterly.

"Where will I find her?" The man asked.

"She has disappeared. I need you find her and take care of her. She can be found with my sons manservant, Merlin. Do you remember him?" The man nodded. "Good! I am counting on you. Make sure she is taken care of properly, and if possible, make sure she is never found."

"Do not worry, I will not fail you king Uther."

Uther smiled happily, and watched as the man turned to walk away. "Wait," Uther said stopping the man in his tracks, "where is my messenger?"

"He was annoying me with his smile, so I surged my sword through his chest. He is lying dead somewhere in the forest." the man continued on his journey again.

Uther smiled inwardly to himself, very pleased. He had defiantly found the right man for the job.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Merlin followed the trail until their feet refused to take another step. Gwen leaned against a tree to help her to stay standing and Merlin looked on in the distance. The sun was shining high above them, and heating the earth with its warmth. Merlin was feeling drained and beyond exhausted but he was determined to keep moving. He looked to Gwen, ready to tell her they should continue moving, but he couldn't find his words. She was leaning against a tree out of breath and holding on for dear life.<p>

"We can rest here for a few minutes," he said as he walked up to Gwen and helped her sit down. They both sat on the ground silently and tried to enjoy their short break.

"Do you have any idea where we are going Merlin? The trail seems to never end," Gwen asked.

"I am not sure, but I have a very strong feeling that we are being led to king Cenred's kingdom," he told her.  
>Gwen stiffened at just the mention of Cenred's name. She had hoped that she would never have to venture through his kingdom ever again.<p>

"They are in even more danger than I feared," Gwen told Merlin, "Cenred is out for blood when it comes to Arthur, and I have seen firsthand what he will do to see Arthur's body laying dead at his feet. My sister is in grave danger." Gwen forced herself to stand up. "Let's get going Merlin."

Merlin watched her get up and start walking again. He smiled at her determination and stood up himself. He caught up to her and they walked in silence for a little while. Merlin was thinking of something to say to pass the time, but everything he had to say either dealt with Arthur or Morgana, and he felt that talking about them would really upset Gwen.

"Merlin," Gwen whispered under her breath. She said it so low that Merlin nearly missed it.

"What is it Gwen?" he answered cautiously.

She was silent for a moment, and Merlin waited patiently for her to continue. "Do you think they are ok?"

"I know they are. Arthur can handle himself," he told her.

"What about my sister? Arthur may be strong but Cenred has more men. It will be hard for him to save both him and her."

Merlin could hear the worry in her voice. "Do not worry; I am sure your sister is fine." Merlin wanted to tell her so badly that he knew that to be true because her sister was the one behind everything, but he didn't. He still didn't feel like it was time for her to know yet.

"Thanks Merlin, that helped a little."

They walked in silence once more. Merlin felt guilty not telling Gwen the truth, but he knew that it was the best for her. He did find the need to warn her about one thing. "Just be prepared Gwen, and be ready for anything to happen. I feel that we are in for a surprise."

Gwen understood and put on her best brave face. She told herself she had to stay positive. 'Morgana and Arthur are fine. Nothing has happened to them, and nothing will. I promise to save you guys. No matter what it takes, I'll save you both,' Gwen promised herself. She instinctively clutched her necklace.

* * *

><p>Queen Vivienne paced up and down her room as she waited for Uther to return with news. She was antsy and fidgety form lack of sleep. She had not slept a wink since discovering that someone had spotted her and Uther out by the lake, and upon finding out it was Guinevere, she even lost her appetite and has been refusing to eat. She took to her room, telling her husband she was sick and instructing all of the servants to leave her in peace. She did not wish to be disturbed for the next few nights. She paced around the room once more before a light knock was herd. She scurried to the door and opened it just enough so that Uther can squeeze himself inside.<p>

"What news do you bring me?" She asked impatiently as Uther made his way towards her table to take a seat.

"I have an assassin on a mission. Guinevere will not make it back to Carmelide, not alive at least," he informed her.

The queen smiled at his words, but was still not satisfied. "Your assassin better get the job done," she threatened, "If not, I can say good bye to you and my kingdom forever. If Gorlois was to ever find out, he would have me burned at the stake."

"I would never let that happen. I promise you," Uther said as he stood and took both of the queen's hands in his, "I will kill Gorlois first before that should ever happen."

The queen smiled at his kind words and removed one of her hands from his grasp to stroke his cheek. "Let us keep our options open, for if your assassin fails, you just might have too."

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwen finally spotted Cenred's castle in the far distance. Night had fallen and the stars had become their only source of light as the travelled. They were beyond tired and in need of rest, but they continued to travel anyway. They were too close not to stop. They made their way to the castle, and once there, tiptoed around the grounds and went unnoticed until they reached the back of the castle. The place was heavily guarded, with guards around every corner. They hid behind a bush as they tried to figure out a way to get inside.<p>

"What now Merlin," Gwen asked.

"I have no idea."

Merlin looked around the castle looking for any way they might be able to get in. He found his answer when one of the guards patrolling the back gate decided to head to the bushes opposite them to use the bathroom. "Come on Gwen, now's our chance," he said as he took hold of Gwen's hand and ushered her through the gate and into the castle. They were finally within the grounds of Cenred's castle.

Merlin continued to lead them down a very dark hallway until he spotted a light heading towards them. They hid behind a column. A handful of guards walked by laughing and making jokes, all oblivious to Gwen and Merlin being mere inches away from where they stepped. Gwen subconsciously held her breath and Merlin stood as still as possible as he waited for them to pass. He only moved slightly when one of them mentioned a 'prince'.

"After all this time, the king finally managed to capture Prince Arthur," One of the guards remarked.

"And what better way to celebrate his victory than to torture him in front of all of us," Another spoke up.

"After what he did to us the last time he was here, and what he did to Sir Accolon, I hope his death is as painful as could be," a third commented.

They continued on down the hall, speaking of what they hoped to see done to Arthur. When they had gone, and the light had faded from the hallway again, Merlin and Gwen came out from hiding.

"Come on Gwen," Merlin said, "We need to follow them; they will lead us to Arthur."

"And Morgana as well, hopefully," she replied.

They began sneaking down the hall once more, following the sounds of mindless chatter.

* * *

><p>Arthur was dragged out of the dungeons by five guards, and taken to the throne room. He had gone without a fight, having lost all will to fight anymore. His heart was broken and his mind was not all there, all he could really think about was Gwen, and what she must think of him. He imaged she would be back in her room cursing his name and the day in which they met, regretting ever even knowing him. The thought made him feel sick, and weak, but above all, he felt guilt.<p>

When they had arrived at the throne room, he was thrown upon Cenred's feet. He was still tied up, and just lay there until three guards went and propped him up to face Cenred. They held him in place, holding tightly to his arms and head. He was sure to have bruises in the morning, if he made it to morning.

Cenred looked down at him and withdrew his sword from his side. "My lady told me not to kill you, but she never said anything about torturing you." He placed the tip of the sword against Arthur's shoulder, and drove it in slightly. Arthur screamed out, but quickly recovered. He was not about to let Cenred enjoy the sound of his screams. Cenred withdrew the sword and blood soaked Arthur's tunic at his shoulder. Cenred moved his sword over to Arthur's other shoulder, a crocked smile on his face. He placed the swords bloody tip against his shoulder once more, but before he could drive it through Arthur's flesh, a yell is heard.

"STOP!" someone yells. The entire room stops and turns o see who had dared to yell.

There, among all the guards, breathless and with tears in her eyes, stood the one thing Arthur thought he would never see again.

"Guinevere," He whispered as his eyes sparkled again, and he almost smiled. His happy moment quickly turned to a nightmare as he remembered where exactly they were.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's nothing fantastic, much more of a filler than anything, but i really wanted to post something tonight, to help me get back into the swing of things. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for taking time to read it, you guys are as always, the best! Please review! They are alway loved! Oh, and have you guys been keeping up with the new season? I won't say anything about it, but I will say "I won't believe it"<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: The Darkest Hour

**I'm back! Finally found time to write Chapter 24. Nothing too exciting, kind of a filler, but I felt the need to post a chapter. It was the least I could do for you awesome readers. How's school so far (if your back in school)? Mine is good so far. I'm blabbing, please enjoy his chaper!**

Chapter 24: The Darkest Hour

Gwen stood as still as she possibly could as every eye made their way to her direction, but she was not focused on any of those eyes. She only had eyes for one man, and right now he was staring back at her with eyes full of fear.

"Oh, what good fortune we have today men," Cenred said as he got over his shock and straighten up. He turned away from Arthur and faced Gwen. He slowly began to walk towards her. "The heavens have been good to us indeed. They have graced us with the presence of the Lady Guinevere." He stopped right in front of her, and grabbed her by the arm. Gwen was suddenly very aware of her surroundings. She looked around the room, at all the dirty faces of Cenred's men, and finally rested her vision upon Cenred.

Unable to control his anger, Arthur wrestled his way out of the grips of the three guards that held him in place. He tried with all his might to free his hands, and felt the rope loosen a little, but before he could continue with his escape, he was tackled by one of the guards. The other two guards found their baring and tackled Arthur as well. They brought Arthur to his feet, where he struggled to get out of their grasp again, but this time the guards knew how to calm him. One of the Guards withdrew his sword, and rammed its hilt into his stomach. Arthur doubled over in pain, and dropped to his knees. The guards smiled to themselves, happy that they had been able to knock out the mighty prince Arthur. As always, they were wrong.

Arthur breathed heavily, refusing to pass out. His vision blurred and his shoulder was in so much pain, he swore his arm was going to fall off, but none of that matter to him right now. "Cenred," he said as he took another deep breath, "Let her go now, she has nothing to do with this."

The sound of his voice was so threatening, it scared even Gwen; it did not seem to faze Cenred though. He pulled Gwen a little closer to him, and Arthur lifted his head to watch Cenred. Cenred placed an arm around Gwen's shoulder, and a shiver of fear travelled down her body.

"I don't think so Arthur," Cenred pushed Gwen against his chest, "I don't believe you deserve such a prized woman, I, on the other hand, do."

His words registered in both Gwen and Arthur's head at the same time, and simultaneously, they both started wrestling for their freedom. Gwen's efforts were futile as Cenred had his guards drag her away.

"NO!" Arthur roared. He broke free of the guards and ran towards Cenred; he was blocked by ten guards before he could get very far.

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled once more when Cenred and Gwen disappeared behind the doors of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched on in stunned silence, unable to think of something to do before it was too late. He couldn't recall when things had gotten so out of hand. One minute, Gwen was hiding behind him as they tried to stay hidden among the room full of Cenred's guards, and the next she was in front of him, out in the open, exposed to all of their enemies. Merlin tried to think, but everything was happening so fast, all he could do was stand back and watch. He had tried to use his powers as a distraction, but even that was a failed attempt. Everyone was too focused on Gwen, Arthur, and Cenred. No one even flinched when he moved a discarded helmet to hit a guard. The guard himself didn't seem to notice, he just rubbed the spot on his head where the helmet hit him, and continued to watch what was going on between Arthur and Cenred. Things were proving to be harder than even Merlin had imagined.<p>

Once Gwen was taken away, a handful of guards had to struggle with Arthur as they took him back to the prison cells. Merlin decided his best bet would be to follow Arthur, help him escape, and go from there. He slowly made his way down to the dungeon.

* * *

><p>Cenred could not be more pleased with the way things were turning out. His good fortune was almost too good to be true. The lady Guinevere showing up was surely a gift from the heavens themselves. The look on Arthur's face when she appeared was priceless. If he had never seen love before, he had witnessed it today in the eyes of Arthur when the lady Guinevere appeared. The fear that followed gave even him chills, but it was in that moment that Cenred came up with his genius plan. What better way to torture a man than by taking the thing he loved most, the thing he lived every waking minute to protect.<p>

So he captured her, and just to add insult to injury, he declared her as his own. Cenred could feel victory looming all around him. It was so close he could almost taste it. Arthur's reaction was even better than he had expected. There was a moment when he, himself was fearful of Arthur. He had become so powerful that 10 of his strongest men had to restrain him, and even they struggled.

There was one problem he had to deal with, one he knew he could not get away from. The lady Morgana was not a woman to be trifled with. Morgause had already warned him that Morgana had more power than she even knew about, and he did not want her to discover so by using him as her first target. He decided that he would tell her at dinner. That would give him enough time to prepare for what he would plan to say.

"Sir," one of his knights called as he spotted Cenred.

Cenred had taken to hiding on his training fields, pretending to be training. In truth he was avoiding Morgana. Cenred stopped his training and turned to the knight.

"The lady Guinevere has been placed in your room. The door has been locked and she is tied down to the chair by your desk as you requested," the knight informed him.

"And the lady Morgana?" he asked.

"Still away on business"

Cenred smiled inwardly to himself. "You are dismissed."

The knight left, and Cenred continued with his training.

* * *

><p>Morgana entered the castle just as the clouds began to grey. There was a storm coming, she could smell it in the air, so she had cut her shopping trip short and returned home to rest before dinner. She walked up the stairs and entered her chambers just as her maid was getting ready to fix the bed.<p>

"There is no need to make the bed, I am planning to get right back in it in a moment," she instructed her maid.

Her maid gave her a half smile and stopped straightening the bed. She made her way over to Morgana and began helping her undress. An uncomfortable silence grew among them, so Morgana decided on partaking in small talk.

"How has your day been thus far?" She asked the maid. She felt almost foolish asking, but thought it a good place to start a conversation.

To be completely honest, Morgana never talked to her helpers, unless she was ordering them around to do something. That sort of thing was more a thing that Gwen did. She thought of her sister for a moment, and an overwhelming sadness overtook her. She wondered what her sister was doing at that particular moment. By now she would probably be pacing the castle, worried sick about her, thinking she and Arthur had been kidnapped. 'Do not worry Gwen,' she thought to herself, 'we will be together soon again, walking arm in arm as we gossip the day away.'

"I have actually been quite busy, my lady. With the arrival of the Lady Guinevere, the castle has been set amuck," her maid told her.

Morgana turned around sharply, scaring her maid. "Repeat yourself," she demanded. She gave her maid a look that would spark a blaze.

Nervously, her maid repeated, "I-I have b-been q-quite busy. Since the L-Lady Guinevere has shown u-up…"

"My sister is in the castle," Morgana said, cutting off her maid. Her maid nodded nervously.

Morgana's throat was suddenly dry, and she had to force herself to utter the next few words. "Where is she?"

"King Cenred has ordered her to his chambers." Morgana's face grew gravely pale when she heard those words, the maid quickly continued, "but he is not with her. He has been out in the training field since ordering her there."

Morgana demanded that her maid quickly help her back into her dress. Once that was done, she stormed out of her room and rushed through the hallway.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat as still as she could. She could hardly breathe, and it had nothing to do with her being tied to a chair. A million things were racing through her head at once, and all her thoughts led her to how she came to be tied up to a chair in the room of the man she feared most.<p>

She was trying with everything she had not to break down into tears. She tried to think of everyone else that was in the same situation as her, she was sure they were not sitting around crying. She had yet to see Morgana, and that worried her to no end. What had they done with her sister? She wondered if they had tortured her as they did Arthur. Her urge to cry came with much more force this time. Gwen quickly changed her thoughts over to Arthur.

The look of terror that took over his expression when he laid eyes on her was one she never wished to see again. His reaction to Cenred's actions towards her made her completely rethink her earlier thoughts. She could almost completely confirm that Arthur did not leave her for her sister; the question now was why he had left without so much as a goodbye. Every scenario that she came up with had a loop whole, and she could not think of a concrete answer to why he had left without informing her. He knew she would be waiting for his return.

Things just were not adding up, and thinking about it was making her head hurt. She wiggled in discomfort and the ropes tightened around her, burning her skin slightly, and hurting her stab wound, which was not completely healed.

She let out a frustrated sigh, and closed her eyes. She wished with all her might for everything to be over and done with, and for everything to turn out ok. As she silently prayed to herself, she was unaware of the door opening and someone entering the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur was thrown back into the dirty cell again, where he landed on the floor and remained as still as could be. The guards had decided to leave him tied up until he was calm. They realized that that may not be for a while, so they headed back upstairs to return to their post.<p>

Arthur lay on the floor trying to think of every way possible that he could get out of that cell. He was not thinking rationally though, for his mind kept imagining Cenred up in his chambers with Gwen, stealing kisses that were not meant for him. Arthur yelled out loudly in frustration as he picked himself up from the floor and began to pace his cells back and forth. He swore that for every terrible thing Cenred did to Gwen, he would pay him back ten times worse.

As he continued to pace, his minds image got darker and darker, and it drove him more and more to the brink of insanity. Arthur had thought that there was nothing worse than death. He realized now, that he could not have been more wrong. The worse thing in life was watching the love of your life be ripped away from you to become another man's prized possession, and not being able to do a thing to save her.

He thought about reasoning with Cenred; A life for a life. But he knew that would not work. Cenred had everything working out just the way he wanted. Then he thought maybe he could reason with Morgana, surely she could see reason when it came down to her sister. But he was sure she would have his head lying by her feet before he could even inform her of what was going on. No, his best bet now was to save her himself. This battle truly had nothing to do with Guinevere; this was his battle, and he was going to get her out of it, no matter the cost.

With a newfound determination, Arthur stopped pacing the room and stopped to stare at the barred door that imprisoned him. He had a farfetched escape plan, but it was a plan none the less. He readied himself to ram the bars. He was in position, ready to put all his strength into taking down those cell bars. He took one last deep breath.

"I would not do that if I were you." An all too familiar voice warned him.

Arthur lost his concentration as he looked over to see Merlin standing just outside his cell.

"Merlin," Arthur said, happier than ever to see his manservant, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"What does it look like Arthur?" Merlin responded, "I'm here to save your behind once again."

* * *

><p><strong>As usualy, let me know what you guys think. Your reviews are alway loved! sorry is the spelling and grammar are off, talking to my boyfriend and writing at the same time, not alway a good mix. lol.<strong>

**Oh! Things I need to clear up:**

**Morgana is NOT Uther's child. I thought I mentioned that, but I guess I didn't.**

**I still don't know how this is going to end, so it's up in the air for all of us. **

**I can't believe the show is over. Why must all good things come to an end?**

**Anyway, thanks again for everything! You guys enjoying my story is just such a blessing.**


	25. Chapter 25: Closing In

**I am having serious writers block. Can't think of a good way to get to the ending of the story, but I'm sick of dragging you guys along for so many months. I'm hoping that it's two more chapters tops and I'm done. This chaper is basically a filler/build-up. More exciting things to happen next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Between school and writers block I had to put this on hold for a little while. I'm back to finish it though. I am determined to finish this story so I can either move on or get back to my other stories. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and spelling and grammar are most likely off, I'm on my break at work and an racing through this whole chapter.**

Chapter 25

Gwen sat with her eyes closed as she tried to think of how she could get out of this certain predicament. Unknown to her, someone was lurking by the window, watching her very intently. He took silent steps closer and closer to her. Soon he was right behind her, and still she did not know that there was someone else in the room with her. If he wanted, he could have taken her life right then and there, but that was not his job. His job was to observe and report.

He watched her intently for a very little while longer before quietly creeping back towards the door. He opened the door without so much as a sound, and turned once more to take one more look at Gwen. He let out a very low whistle, and Gwen immediately opened her eyes.

She looked around the room frantically as she wondered where that noise could have possibly come from. She looked over the room over a hundred times before giving up and taking it as her mind playing tricks on her. She never did close her eyes again; instead she took to looking out the window.

* * *

><p>Cenred was not prepared for Morgana to show up on the training field where he had been hiding out. Yet, there she was, storming towards him in a fit of rage.<p>

"What on earth are you thinking?" She questioned angrily when she reached him.

"That I am going to kill that guard who is suppose to be on lookout for me," he whispered under his breath.

Morgana chose to ignore his comment as she continued with her angry rant. "Why is my sister being held captive in your room? Have you completely gone mental?"

"Now hear me out Morgana, I have found his weakness," he began to explain, "Arthur is at his weakest, and it is all become I took away his precious Guinevere."

"That precious Guinevere just so happens to also be my sister. She will have nothing to do with this," Morgana said defiantly.

"She is the key to our plan, and shall lead us to victory," Cenred defended, "and she will not even be harmed. If you saw the way Arthur reacted-"

"Cenred," Morgana said in a very low and threatening voice, "leave my sister out of this or you will regret it."

The ground shook underneath their feet as Morgana's anger had her eyes glow a golden color. She was oblivious to everything but Cenred wasn't. His hands shook with fright as he nervously nodded that he understood. Satisfied with his response, she took a deep breath and exhaled before walking back towards the castle. She turned around once more to address him before she got too far ahead.

"Have someone deliver my sister back to Carmelide at once."

* * *

><p>Merlin had Arthur out of those locks in no time, and they cautiously made their way through the dungeon and back up to the surface of the castle. They crept through the halls and hid behind every object they could find. They only had one goal in mind, and that was to get Guinevere out of the castle and away from any more harm. There were a million things racing through Arthur's head as he was creeping through that hallway. The first was of Gwen's welfare, and the rest of what he was going to do to Cenred when he got his hands on him. Cenred was not going to live, not if Arthur had anything to do with it. Cenred had gone too far when he made Gwen an assessor in his plans.<p>

They heard footsteps heading their way and hid behind an alcove. Two guards were walking down the hall having a conversation.

"Is the king in his chambers with the lady Guinevere?" The first guard asked.

"No, last I saw he was in the training fields. He asked no one to disturb him. I think he is hiding from the lady Morgana," the second answered.

They both chuckled at the statement and continued down the hallway. Arthur and Merlin waited until the coast was clear before they stepped out from behind the alcove. Merlin began moving again, but Arthur just stood there. Merlin turned around and looked at him confused.

"Arthur, what are you doing? Let's go," Merlin said urgently

Arthur was quiet for a minute, he was thinking hard about something. "Merlin listen to me," he finally spoke, "Go and get Guinevere, make sure she is outside of these castle walls and safe as soon a possible."

"Where are you going?" Merlin questioned him.

"I am going to take care of Cenred."

Merlin could not believe what he was hearing; it had to be a joke. He began to think that Arthur had officially lost his mind. "Are you mad? You cannot take on Cenred, not with all his guards lurking everywhere," Merlin tried to get Arthur to hear reason.

"Did you not hear Merlin, he is alone, and wished not to be disturbed. This is my chance, and I am going to take it. Just go get Guinevere, that is an order," Arthur said as he ran off to find the training fields.

Merlin attempted to run after him, but was stopped when he heard marching footsteps of a dozen men heading in his direction and they were not far behind. He angrily hit the wall and reluctantly went on his way to find Gwen.

* * *

><p>The assassin had finally made it to the boarder of Essetir. He stopped his horse and tied him to a tree as he went down by the river to get a drink. As he approached the river, he spotted a man dressed in a guard's uniform leaning on a tree.<p>

"You are earlier than I expected Myror," The assassin said to the man as he approached him. Myror smiled and they both shook hands.

"I know better than to keep you waiting," He responded.

"Ah, a good man you are, you value your life." Myror just nodded. "What news have you brought me then, my friend?"

"The princess Guinevere you seek is in Cenred's castle. She is being held in his chambers," Myror informed him.

A smiled crept over the assassins face as the words he had hoped to hear came streaming out of Myror's mouth. His target was finally in sight, now he just needed to wait till the right time to strike.

"What are we doing still waiting around," he asked Myror, "Let's go catch a princess."

They both went back to their horses and rode off in the direction of the castle.

* * *

><p>Cenred called a guard over who was walking the grounds not too far away. The guard came at once and bowed to his king. Cenred just ignored the man's gestured and continued with what he had to tell him.<p>

"Go to my room and have the lady Guinevere removed from my chambers and placed in the horses stables. Place her in an empty stable and tie up her mouth as well. Make sure no one can hear or see her," Cenred demanded in a low voice.

The guard nodded and began to walk away to perform the task. Cenred grabbed his arm before he could get very far.

"Make sure no one else knows about this, especially not the lady Morgana. If even a whiff of this is leaked, I will have your head on the tip of my blade," Cenred threatened.

The guard nodded frightened, and Cenred released him.

"Good, now leave me in peace, I wish not to be disturbed."

The guard ran off to perform his new task. Cenred watched as the guard snuck back into the castle, and he wondered for a second if he was doing the right thing. To defy the lady Morgana was never in anyone's best interest, but he really believed that she was not seeing things clearly. He told himself that he knew what he was doing, and that everything would work out as it should.

* * *

><p>After a few twist and turns, a wrong turn down a hallway here or there, Merlin finally found Cenred's chambers. He was upset that so much time had already been wasted, and he hoped that this rescue would be quick and simple. He needed to get back to Arthur as soon as possible. Countless times he thought about turning around and going after him to ensure his safety, but he knew Arthur would kill him if he found out that Merlin had not saved Gwen first. Merlin was more than relieved to see that the guards were nowhere in sight. He was getting ready to sneak into the room when a guard appeared out of thin air. He quickly hid behind a pillar before he could be spotted, and watched as the guard entered the chambers.<p>

Merlin wanted to curse loudly to the sky's, but he refrained from doing so and just watched and waited until the guard decided to leave.

* * *

><p>Gwen watched as a guard entered into Cenred's chambers and marched towards her. She immediately began to kick and squirm and make as much noise as possible. He went behind her and placed a handkerchief over her mouth to shut her. When she continued to squirm and try to scream, he took another handkerchief and poured some liquid on it, then he placed it over her nose and mouth, and almost instantly she was quiet and her squirming stopped. He looked to make sure she was really unconscious. When he was satisfied with his examination, he untied her from the chair and retired her arms and legs. He threw her over his shoulder and went to make sure the hall was still clear. He had ordered all the men to a mandatory search in the garden, so no one should be in the castle but the servants, which he knew he could easily avoid.<p>

The halls were crystal clear; the guard smiled as he leisurely made his way down the hall.

* * *

><p>Merlin could not believe how back his luck had been lately. He watched as the guard came out of the room with Gwen slung over his shoulder. He began walking down the hall with a smile on his face, and Merlin began to follow them.<p>

* * *

><p>Morgana was absently brushing her hair as she stared outside her bedroom window. Her mind was elsewhere, far off in thoughts of Accolon. She sometimes would sit by her window and look back on all the wonderful times they spent together, and thought of what could have been. She hated feeling so weak, but loved to relish in old memories of happier times. She looked out of her window and down at the garden. She noticed that they guards were all out looking for something. She did not bother to waste her time in wondering what it could be. She turned her attention to the stables, and as she listened to the horses talking in the distance, she once again wondered if she would ever be the same again. As she thought that, she spotted a mysterious boy with black hair sneaking around the back of the stables and peeping through a window. She wondered what he was doing, and she stared at him a little harder. Her eyes almost bulged out of her socket when she recognized the figure below.<p>

"Merlin," She said in utter shock. She immediately ran out of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Have you guys seen iron man 3 yet? I LOVED it! I thought it was really really great, and funny!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26: Captured

**I have returned...for how long, I really can't say, but I hope I stick around for a while. I have no clue as to how to end this story, but I can tell my faithful readers/reviews are getting tired of waiting, so I decided to post a new chapter. Do not worry, I am not abandoning this story, I have to end it. It's a must, or you guys might kill me. LOL. Although, I might change this chapter/replace it if I ever get around to writing a better chapter. But let me stop rambling. Enjoy this chapter my friends. It isn't as long as the others, but it is filled with a lot of action. As usual, spelling and grammar might be off. Hang in there, I'll be better one day.**

Chapter 26: Captured

Arthur made his way through the castle and out to the training fields with no problems. There were no guards around, which he was thankful for since he did not want to take his anger out on anyone but Cenred. He walked through the training fields until he spotted exactly what he was looking for, a worked up Cenred fighting with himself. Arthur did not even attempt to be silent, he marched right up to Cenred, and he did not care that he was defenseless, whereas Cenred had his sword, and he did not care that Cenred had spotted him and was now aiming his sword in his direction. No, all Arthur wanted to do was get one good hit in, that's all he needed; just one good hit.

* * *

><p>Merlin followed the guard all the way to the stables, where he stayed outside and looked through one of the open windows and watched silently what the guard was doing. The guard found an empty stable and placed Gwen down gently on the hay stack.<p>

"Now, just stay put my princess, this will all be over soon," The guard said as he got an abandoned blanket from another Horses stable and placed it over Gwen to hide her from the world.

Satisfied with his work, he snuck out of the stables and went to the gardens to join the other guards in their hoaxed search. Merlin stayed put for a few minutes as he waited to make sure that the guard was gone and not planning on coming back. When he was certain he was not coming back he slowly started making his way around the stables and to the front. He did not get very far before he heard rushing footsteps behind him. He turned around just in time to see Morgana standing a few feet away.

"Merlin," she said angrily, "What on earth are you doing here?"

Merlin was shocked to see Morgana, and a bit frightened. He watched her intently as his mind raced a million miles a minute. He could see she was beyond reason, as she wore an angry scrawl on her face, and her fist were clutched together so tight they had turned white. In that moment, Merlin realized he had only two options in this situation. He could either go after Gwen, and try and get the two of them out of there, or he could run. Merlin made a silent note to apologize to Gwen later, and then he picked up his feet and ran in the opposite direction. Morgana did not waste any time reacting, she chased after him as fast as she could.

Merlin ran as fast as his feet could take him, but he knew he could not run forever, he needed a distraction to get her off his tracks. He made a dash for the gardens and came face to face with a dozen guards. One of the guards looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" The guard asked as he withdrew his sword and pointed it at Merlin; the other guards followed his action.

It may not have been the distraction he had in mind, but it was a distraction nonetheless. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, preparing himself for what was to come next.

"I am Prince Arthur's servant, and I was sent to rescue him." With that said, Merlin took off in another run. This time the guards were the ones chasing him.

* * *

><p>Morgana made it into the gardens and found all of the guards running around in a frantic rush. She stopped one of them looking for answers.<p>

"Have you seen a tall boy with black hair come by here?" She asked.

"I don't know my lady, right now we are on the hunt for Prince Arthur's servant, he is somewhere in the gardens," the guard informed her.

Morgana was confused, but happy at the same time. What unfortunate luck for Merlin that he had the guards after him as well. Fortunate luck for her though.

"When you find him, bring him to me at once," she ordered, "I shall be by the stables. He was lurking around there for something, so he may return to retrieve it."

A guard walking by overheard the lady Morgana's conversation with his colleague, and he immediately ran towards the stables. If the prince's servant had been by the stables, that could only mean one thing. He ran faster to the stables and prayed that he would still find Gwen there.

* * *

><p>Cenred plunged his sword towards Arthur, but he side stepped him, and Arthur missed a fatal injury by mere centimeters. His real victory, however, was that he was now so close to Cenred he could feel the other man's body heat. Arthur took this opportunity to dive his fist right into Cenred's face with all his might. Cenred was sent plummeting to the floor, losing the grip on his sword as he fell, and having it land not too far off on the grass. Cenred clutched his swollen cheek, where Arthur had impacted him, and yelled out in pain.<p>

Arthur ignored him as he stepped over him and retrieved the sword from the ground. He picked it up and immediately pointed it at Cenred. He looked at Cenred with such disgust and anger, that Cenred shivered under his gaze. He had never seen a man in such rage as Arthur in his entire life, and it frightened him to know that, that may be the last thing he would ever see.

"Goodbye Cenred," Arthur spoke. He raised the sword with two hands, high above his head.

Cenred's breath got caught in his throat as every single image of his life flashed before his eyes, and the last image to appear was of Arthur's menacing eyes, filled with rage, piercing through his soul, and taking his life.

Just as Arthur was about to bring the sword down and end a century old battle against two mortal enemies, he was tackled to the floor. Guard after guard piled on top of Arthur, as Cenred lay on the floor and exhaled the breath he was holding. This truly was his most fortunate day, and with that thought, he began laughing hysterically, happy to be able to fight another day.

* * *

><p>The guard got to the stables and raced through the doors. He went over to the stable he had left Gwen and almost fell to his knees with relief. She was still there. Her almost lifeless body had not moved an inch since he had placed her down. He thought it best to move her before the lady Morgana made her way into the stables.<p>

He took one step towards her before he felt another presence in the room. He turned around just in time to see Myror standing a foot behind him.

"Myror, what are you…"

The guard never got to finish that sentence, for his throat was slashed open by a hidden assassin from behind. The guard grabbed his neck instinctively, but soon fell to the ground, dead.

The assassin looked from Myror to the dead guard, and finally at Gwen with a wide smile. "You have done well my friend, very well," he said as he wiped his bloody blade in the blanket that covered Gwen.

He pulled the blade away and uncovered Gwen, exposing her to the world. He was amazed to see that his victim was actually quite beautiful. He thought it almost a waste to see such beauty go to waste in death, but he reminded himself that he had a job to do. He turned back towards Myror, and threw a sack of money his way.

"For your troubles," he explained.

"Thank you," Myror said gratefully, and then he ran off, disappearing somewhere within the castle.

The assassin looked at Gwen and just could not stop grinning. Of all the missions he had overseen, this one had to be by far his most interesting. The minute he heard Uther say he was after an orphan named Guinevere, he knew exactly who he was talking about. Uther may take him for a fool, but he knew everything about every kingdom in the surrounding areas. Uther had sent him to kill a princess, his first assignment that has ever involved a woman, and he was curious as to why Uther was out to end her days. She had to know something about Uther that he did not want anyone else to find out about. Why else would Uther go after a woman, and a princess at that? He knew the petite little thing lying in front of him could never wage a war. He put all those thoughts to the back of his head as he picked up Gwen and flung her over his shoulders. Whatever the reason, it had nothing to do with him.

Right now he had to get her out of the castle and into the forest. If Uther wants her to disappear without a trace, then that was exactly what he was going to do with her, but he could not achieve his mission in Cenred's castle. Uther was trying to avoid a war after all; that would not happen if a dead princess was discovered in Cenred's back yard.

* * *

><p><strong>Has anyone seen the new show Sleepy Hollow? I saw the first episode on premiere night and I am HOOKED! OMG it's so good! It scared my aunt though. LOL. <strong>

**And I do need some input if your willing to help me out. I want to reveal who the assassin is, but I am having trouble on deciding who it should be because I feel bad making anyone look so evil. But what do you guys think? Who do you think it should be? I'm on either Elyon or Gwaine, but I am open for suggestions.**

**I'm also thinking about dipping my hand into writing some Jackie and Hyde fic (That 70's show), but I'm always scared to start a new archive of fiction. You would not believe how long it took me to actually decide to write for Arthur and Gwen, instead of just reading the awesome fics you guys write. Glad I joined the writing family though.**

**And last but not least, what did you guys think of the chapter? Reviews are always loved and appreciated! **


End file.
